Hunting For a Queen
by StarShiftGlamor
Summary: After losing everything she cared for, a lone Hunter flees The Last City against its inhabitants will. Hunted like a criminal, she flee's to the one place she knows they can not follow her. The Reef. The only question is, will they take her into the fold? Hunter OC x Mara Sov, Mild Cayde-6 x Petra hints near the end. Sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Runaway

**Hey guys! First attempt at writing here! Lemme know what you think, thanks for reading! I will be posting to this once every other day unless critique is given!**

A gentle sigh escaped the lips of the Awoken Titan, as he kept staring out over the city from his new post in the tower, listening to his fellow Vanguard discuss a topic that had been brought up to them by a rather upset Ghost. "I fail to see the downside as to why we should not permit her to rest Zavala, she has done so much in such a short time." his fire teams only female member, Ikora stated irritably, using her feet to gently shift the newest tower mascot, Colonel, towards his owner, who was sitting slumped against the wall nearby. "Its not just that Ikora, we have lost to many good Guardian's, we cant afford to have one of our best to take a few days off, not yet, the city is still reeling from the Red Legions attack!" He responded, prompting the teams comedian to look up in one of his rare bouts of serious attitude.

"Zavala. She has lost almost everyone and everything she cared about. I don't know about you, being the unfeeling wall of the city that you are, but us Hunters don't exactly trust others easily. For us to join a fire team, means explicit trust. Don't get me wrong, I can see the need as much as the next guy for us to keep up our defenses, but... It doesn't take a Warlock to see she is struggling just leaving her room and going to get food. She hasn't had an ounce of sleep since she got back from saving Rasputin on Mars, and her time away only caused the followers she has gained to become more zealous. They call her the Travelers Chosen, The Golden Guardian, Light Bringer, The Iron Guardian... The Next Osiris… And she was never one to appreciate those kinds of people or the attention the deliver. She hasn't removed her helmet in months according to her own Ghost unless its to eat." He said, obviously uncomfortable with forcing one of his hunters into the field again so quickly.

"Strange as it is for me to say this, Cayde is right Zavala. She hasn't had time to vent or grieve. She lost her fire team on the Red Legions command ship mission, and had to immediately take the fight back to Ghaul. In a way she refuses to tell anyone. She had maybe a day before She had to fly to Mars in order to respond to Ana Bray's signal, and that took months to sort. After defeating Ghaul." She said, sighing.

Hearing a commotion behind them, she turned, Caydes gaze following the direction of her own gaze to see the object of their discussion walking briskly from the elevator that had led to the Guardians housing. Following her were several Guardians, two Hunters, a Warlock and a Titan. The Titan and Warlock bringing up the rear, they were carrying what appeared to be flowers behind them. One of the Hunters, a human, was rubbing his shoulder and had fallen behind the other, an Awoken that Cayde recognized as Brand.

"This cant end well." He said, standing up to go and prevent what was sure to be a bad situation. He paused however when Ikora held out her arm, preventing him from moving forward.

Upon Seeing the Vanguard, the Guardian being followed immediately made a beeline after them, her steady gait leaving her forest green cloak behind her. Her green and gold armor had a steady shine in true hunter fashion, as looking as fresh and well made as the day she had taken them from Lord Saladin, her helmet a gleaming gold as she held it to her hip, the opposite holding her now iconic Crimson hand cannon. With each step, her features resolved and grew sharper, leaving the now mute Titan Vanguard to inspect the rare sight before him.

"She does NOT look happy..." Cayde Grimaced, noting the irritated glare coming from the human Guardian's striking glowing emerald eyes that always seemed to remind him of the Awoken. He inspected her, approving how good she made her armor appear, doing his Class proud, but noted with some curiosity of her new hairstyle, something his Ghost whispered to him was a popular Golden Age haircut referred to as a "Pixie Cut", although with some modifications. The Hunters dark oak hair, longer than usual, framed her tan face, and gave her a striking appearance, almost exotic when paired with her eyes. Most striking, was the thick braid, a quick guess said maybe an inch thick, that started just above and forward of her right ear, and went down to her collar bone, ending in a silver weighted band interwoven with what could only be two hawk feathers.

Brand, now having caught up, was walking to her side, obviously displeased about her obvious intent to ignore him, reached out to grasp her shoulder and force her to look at him. their one-sided conversation interrupted by a shimmering green ghost whos core was suspended within several glimmering pyramids, the shell an obvious gift from Ikora's former teacher. "Brand! That is a really bad ide-" The digitized female voice began, and then the hand made contact.

Cayde paused, having just barely caught the fluid motion. In the span of a few seconds, the male hunter, was now on the ground, an irate female above him holding a knife to his throat with what could only be described as a feral snarl on her face. "I thought I had made my self clear Guardian. I do not care for you're petty games right now, I do not care for you, and I do not care for this farce of a holiday that Lord Shaxx is purporting, this joke called Crimson Days. If you wish to test me, I will thrash you so hard your Ghost will take weeks to heal the damage…" She said with a cold whisper, her face now inches from his, her braid thumping hard against his adams apple.

"Guardian! Remove yourself from him this instant! Save it for the Crucib-" The large titan said loudly, expecting his order to be followed before a knife found itself in the wall next to his left thigh, a hiss as his only response from the irate Guardian in front of him. "I will remove myself from him when I am DAMN well ready and willing Commander. Right now, I have had all I can take from these... These children!" She growled, shoving off of the offending Awoken who now scurried off to his fire team. Seeing him glance back at her only caused her to glare harder, and his group doubled their pace, her rage fueled gaze slowly turning back to its previous passive state after a few moments of heavy breathing. "I was coming to ask for a leave of absence in person. Judging from your looks, I am no longer asking. I am telling you I'm taking my leave of the tower, and field work in general."

"You cant be serious Guardi-" The large Titan began before he was silenced by her hand in the air. "I cant? I CANT?! Let me tell you Zavala, what I CAN do. I have decimated gods and demons in the name of the traveler, forsaken my own happiness time and time again for the sake of the city, and I am damn well fed up with saving a bunch of people who don't even know my name, they only know me by the many titles they all bestow upon me." she said, the irritation and sarcasm obvious in her voice. "In the 3 years i have done what I do, only ONE of you three has taken the time to ask my name. To see if I was okay, see what I wanted, looked after me." She growled, pointing at the Exo of the group, who was holding his terrified feather friend. "Myst, Myst Runja. Must have slipped your fucking minds to ask, didn't it." She said, her eyes tearing up.

"No one in this damn city cares about who I am as a person besides my mentor, and you all treat him as a joke... They all care about my actions that I have done, and my appearance. I have literal mountains of gifts stacked in my room that people have left in front of my door in hopes to win me to their side for this joke of a holiday, and I am fed up with every single one of you. Don't bother trying to stop me, don't bother sending anyone after me. You do..." she said, her finger prodding into the massive chest of the Awoken commander of the Last City with enough force to make him take a step back. "... Not even the Traveler will keep them alive for long… You don't scare me, Titan. I have killed gods. I have suffered pain far worse than you have in your long service, in much shorter time." She said harshly as she pried her knife from the wall, before taking off in a full sprint before her tears began to show with only the speed that a hunter could manage towards the hangar.


	2. Lost in a Sea of Stars

**Heads up guys! Not sure if I have stated this before, but the events within this story are relatively unchanged with one major exception. I did however, change when they happen. Please review, let me know if you like this or want them with more length and detail! I would really like to improve! I will also be posting thank you notes at the bottom to those who gave good advice! Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like it would be a good way to break things up for pacing! Let me know how you feel about it!**

* * *

-Several days later, edge of the Reef-

"Myst... Are... Are you alright?" Came a quiet voice, hovering just over the Hunters shoulder. She had been locked in the same position, knees to her chest, crying, for the past day or two. She had lost track. It was a wonder they hadn't flown into a rock and died yet, but her ever loyal Ghost, Kai-Lyn, had managed to take over in her charge's absence.

"No..." Came the weak, shuddering response after a few minutes of silence. "I will be once we get there... I hope..." it continued and sighed, sniffling mildly as she ran a gloved fist over her eyes.

"I'm not surprised... They didn't exactly give you much choice, and they didn't listen when you warned them. They are lucky you only tied their cloaks to their sparrows and rigged them to drive back on Venus after our escape." She responded, taking a moment to float down and nudge a part of her shell against her Guardian's cheek, the warmth of light flowing from it's shell into her. Myst nodded quietly, her emotions subdued for the time being, and looked up from where she had fallen on the floor at the foot of her seat. She sighed, smiling weakly at her Ghost, a gentle caress of her shell the only communication she needed to know her Guardian would be fit to stand before the Queen of the Awoken, Mara Sov.

"I still don't know why you wanted to come here of all places..." Kai-Lyn sighed, turning around to look at Myst as she shifted back into her seat, now somewhat composed as the radio feeds started to be picked up by the ship, the same one gifted to her by the queen herself for her service in defeating Skolas, the false Kell of Kells. Some cosmetic changes had been made to it after coming back to the City, but it still had one mark that showed everyone who ship belonged to, and the ship itself was the trademark Awoken ship of the Reef Guard. The Guardian's symbol, a wolf wreathed in arc lightning, which the Reef fabricator's had taken pains to paint, was still proudly displayed across each of the three wings, and its owner had taken equal pains to make sure the ship looked good, as it was a treasured gift, one of the few she still actually cared for.

"We both know why I chose to come here... Even if her brother is an ass, he is just doing his job... She... They... They treat me different. I am just another drifter in the wind to them. Besides... After what Zavala pulled, none of the Guardians besides myself are allowed in, and they don't know that. They didn't even know I had hidden this ship away in case of an emergency. Kind of glad that I did, and that Saladin let me store it in the Iron Temple's hanger." Myst stated with a weak growl, checking over some of the instrument panels.

Jumping a bit as the speaker crackled to life, she saw a trio of ships approach her own, two in front and one behind. The one behind, as it flew by, let her glimpse it had the fallen House of Judgement seal on it's own wings, and she smiled tiredly, the second of the few true smiles to grace her face in the past month. "Guardian Runja, yeeeeessss? Submit authorization codes and state your business, Yessss? Else the guards will destroy you by order of the queen, yesss?" came the broken English of Variks of House Judgement, one of the few allies she still trusted right now, bringing a weak, teary eyed smile to her face with bitter amusement.

With a simple glance at Myst, she nodded at Kai-Lyn to continue. Seeing the acceptance, she began reciting the lines they had mentally agreed upon before this whole trip had begun. "Authorization Code H7-Alpha-7009, We are here to offer our service to the Queen and the Awoken of the reef in the hopes of obtaining refuge with the Awoken." she stated, and her Guardian let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding once she got a response back.

Minutes passed that felt like hours, before the speaker crackled to life once more."The Queen wishes an audience with you Hunter, You are to follow the given course, This is agreeable, Yessss?".

"Yes Variks, it is. I will meet you below."

* * *

 **Thank you to Spartastic 4 for the review on the first chapter!**


	3. A Solemn Pledge

Having carefully navigated through the worst of the wreckage and debris, a gentle sigh escaped the young Hunters lips. "Its always so beautiful..." She whispered, a sudden calm entering her mind as she looked over the ethereal purple glow that danced around the dead, monolithic monuments of the past. She took another look, before forcefully tearing her eyes from the haunting sight so she could land properly. Feeling the docking clamps latch onto her ship with dull thumps, she stood, and did a once over to see how she looked. Finding herself presentable, she plastered on a confident smile that betrayed the emotional whirlwind within her. As the hatch slid smoothly open with a gentle hiss, the steam caused her cloak to billow gently as she began her decent onto the metal deck, boots clanking against it with featherlight steps.

Glancing up as she reached the bottom stair, she was unnerved to see the unusual parallel lines of armed guards already lined up and saluted in her honor. Further down the line, at the end, two figures were waiting for her, Variks the Loyal, and Prince Uldren of the Crows. One seemed rather pleased at her visit, various arms fidgeting excitedly with each other. The other, the usual yellow eyed look of distrust and disgusted grimace bore into her with enough force to kill a Vex Minotaur. "Guardian, to what do we owe this great honor?" Came his derisive tone, his yellow eyes piercing as he watched Myst's steady approach. "Prince Uldren... We both know why I am here… Unless your Crows are not as good as you claim?" Responded the quiet, but confident voice he detested.

"Yes, we heard all about how the Travelers Golden Girl, their Light Bringer, God Slayer, ran from the tower with her tail between her legs. Caused a good bit of mischief and irritation for my Crows when the City sent out their damned search parties." He sneered angrily. A quiet sigh, one that spoke of age and depression, followed his angry outburst, as if to punctuate it. It had escaped from the young woman's lips as she pressed the helmet release with her chin, and removed her it after pulling back her hood, watching her Ghost transmat it into its personal storage. Satisfied her gear was stowed, she turned to the irritable grey Awoken with a subdued bow and a sad frown gracing her lips.

"Prince Uldren. I am sorry that my need to escape the... problems of the City, and those in it, caused you problems. If it would appease you, I would like to offer my hand in assisting you should you permit it. I do believe, however, for both our sakes, we should make haste to the audience chamber, before Her Grace grows weary of waiting." She said, and the tall Awoken, towering over her, agreed begrudgingly, mildly surprised at how timid she was acting, and at the flash of sadness in the Hunters eyes.

"Variks, if you would see that her ship is stowed in its space?" Uldren sighed with a wave of his hand after a few minutes of silence, gaining a nod from the unnerved Fallen. Watching sadly as he left, she sighed internally, her Ghost turning towards her with a curious eye. _Guardian, what's wrong?_ She asked across their link, and she flinched slightly, glad that Uldren had turned before seeing it. _Was hoping Variks would come, he is usually good at keeping the Prince in line..._ She confessed, and the ghost hummed, and drifted closer, as if to keep her Guardian safe. The silent whir of the machinery within helped calm her for the moment, and she took a deep breath, her gaze falling upon the retreating form of Uldren.

Making haste to follow the man who seemed to hate her sheer existence, she was left at the door, while he went off to do god knows what, probably scowling into a courner and terrifying his underlings if she had to guess. "The Queen will be a little bit it seems, Guardian, I suggest you think on what you need. She is a busy woman, she may not have time to listen to your petty squabbles or needs." He stated derisively, waving over his shoulder with his characteristic conceited grin. He had done nothing but antagonize her, needle her, and harass her every step on the journey to the Queens Throne room, leaving her with even less of her strength than she had before.

After what felt like a lifetime, a hushed creek of the door could be heard, causing the Hunter, who had been staring out the window into the swirling void of the Reef, to turn and see a guardswoman who gestured she follow her. "The Queen will see you now Guardian." She had stated, the even tone unnerving the guardian.

 _How do they even tell each other apart?!_ Kai-Lyn questioned, and her Hunter mentally sighed in response. _That's probably the point._ _Right._ Entering the Throne room was still as impactful as it had always been, it felt almost engineered to make you feel petty and insignificant. "It returns. Its ball looks a different shade of green this time however." Came the rich, honeyed voice of the Awoken Queen, Mara Sov.

"Your Grace, Thank you for meeting with us..." The Hunter said, immediately taking a knee and bowing her head, the lines and actions obviously well rehearsed before hand, causing the Queen to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as she took steps to walk around her throne.

"Tell me, Guardian Runja, what is it your City asks for now." She said, with a slight sharp enunciation of the last word, causing the Guardian to flinch as the ruler gracefully descended from her throne to approach the kneeling Guardian, boots clicking decisively against the metal, and the sound made Myst think of the war drums the Cabal were so fond of. _Hopefully those drums don't mean something bad…_

"The City asks for no aid, Your Grace. In truth, it is I who wish's to ask for something, a trade or offer, if you will." Came the response, the Queen visibly pausing at her words, only for a split second, before continuing to circle her way behind the Hunter and to her left, her guards keeping a close eye on the subject of her attention. The Queen let out a whispered sigh, just barely audible to the kneeling woman.

There was a drawn silence, in reality it was mere minutes, but it had felt like hours or days to the Hunter beneath the cold gaze of the Queen. The Queen completed another circle, then another. Myst frowned at the ground, unnerved by how quiet the Monarch that circled her like a predator had become. She wished to move, but instincts of self preservation and experience told her to remain absolutely still. She had given up and resigned herself to wilt away there on the spot, measuring time by the circles The Queen had made around her, when suddenly the ruler spoke out from behind her and to her right.

"Really." The queen scoffed, obviously amused as she circled the Guardian again like a shark. "What would that be? What could you offer that I do not already have Hunter?" She asked with a low chuckle, crouching in front of the Guardian, the hint of a smirk present on the rulers lips as she watched Myst do her best to not look into the cool eyes that shook her to her core.

"The pledged service and honor of a Guardian, regardless of how or where, in return for a quiet room. If you will take me, I will earn more than my keep. The jobs matter not, I will do as I am told. I know how deeply Oryx and his attack had hurt the Reef, and as payment for your actions and assistance, I would see that you use me as you see fit." The Hunter whispered resolutely, dark green eyes glancing up into dull, cold blue.

* * *

 **The usual thanks to Spartastic 4 for his help!**


	4. Needs and Wants

A gentle but commanding voice hummed in response, the same voice that had commanded the Hunter to rise so she could inspect its features. "Pray tell, why should I accept?" she whispered, a finger gliding across the back of Its neck, causing It to shiver slightly as she completed another circle around Myst. In truth, she was curious, enamored even, by the mystery before her, mind flicking back to the past. Back then, nigh on two years, the Hunter had been just as quiet, reserved but proud, her bright jade eyes staring endlessly into Mara's winter blue.

Amusing. Perhaps I should, for no other reason to annoy Uldren... the older woman thought wryly, amused at how the shorter, diminutive Hunter seemed to submit to every touch the Queen permitted. She paused, a finger dipping from her neck to trace the Hunters jaw. It has been awhile since a unique face and personality has graced the halls as well. Its starting to become dull again... She continued internally, waiting for the Hunters response, just now noticing how she stood almost a full head higher than her new possible charge.

Myst, unnerved and unsettled by the contact that was being given to her, shivered uncontrollably once the finger left her skin, only to start back up again on her right shoulder. At least there, it was tolerable, acceptable to her subconsious. It had been some time since she had allowed contact on her person, and was not sure how to feel about what was happening currently. She steeled herself, and looked over at the wall oppisate of her, frowning slightly.

"Your Grace. If I may speak plainly?" The Hunter asked, her eyes still focused on her boots. "You may, if you look me in the eyes while you do so." Mara whispered teasingly from in front of her, using her finger to raise Myst's eyes to her own, enjoying the effect it had on the Hunter. Her Hunter. At the request, Myst tilted her head back, slightly startled at the request with mouth ajar. Its emerald orbs searched for her own cold blue, before they glanced to the right as Uldren walked into the room via a side passage, before halting at the sight in front of him. She could see the gears halting in his mind, and imagined how it must have looked.

Someone who was seen as unwanted, broken, standing before his sister and queen. Her hands repeatedly clenching and unclenching in nervous excitement or terror, yellow orbs unable to discern. His sister, and queen, holding the Guardians face up to her own with her index finger and thumb, bodies close. A low cough from him, and Myst returned her eyes to the woman before her.

"I... Have no where left to go. The Tower is no longer my home due to those they have welcomed into it. My usual safe houses have been either found, or raided. My history speaks for itself, and The City would not risk any infraction on The Reef. We are both still recovering from our wars. Yours from the Taken War, theirs from the Red War..." She said quietly, causing a snort of irritation from Uldren, quickly silenced by his sisterly Queen with a pointed glare.

"And your Vanguard supports this move?" Mara asked, staring into the Hunters eyes, mildly entranced by the light that seemed to swim just beneath the surface, only snapping out of it at the flinch of its ball moving closer, as if to comfort its charge.

"No… they do not. Uldren might not have had time to tell you, so I will do so, if you would like?" She asked, taking her time to speak the words clearly. A nod, with Mara resuming her circles. A sad expression forced themselves onto the Hunters expression, demanding to be seen as she took a moment to compose herself.

"… They shot down my first ship in an attempt to prevent me from leaving." Myst stated darkly, causing the Prince's ever present scowl to disappear for a moment in its confusion, mirroring that of his sister. "They are of no importance to me now. They have shown they care not for me, but for what I have done, what I represent. They refuse to let me rest after..." She continued, cutting off her sentence abruptly, a flash of mild panic crossing her eyes, followed by an even deeper sadness, as if recalling a horrid memory. "I also require help only the Awoken can provide..." She whispered just loud enough for Mara to hear, causing Mara to frown, tilting her head slightly, her hand moving to beckon her to continue.

"During my journeys, I have discovered that I am partially of Awoken descent, as my eye's clearly indicate. The Light enhanced those features and my abilities. I need help learning to control the telepathic abilities I hold. Abilities, if our records indicate, only Reef born awoken and their descendants hold." She said, her gaze lowering once more in what could only be shame, for needing to ask for help, before a nudge from her Ghost kept her gaze up. Mara by now, had come to a stop in front of the Hunter, folding her arms as she dipped her head in thought.

Mara Sov sighed, a neutral expression held on her face before she nodded, flicking a hand at Uldren, who came to her side swiftly. "Very well. I accept. You will begin your duties in two days time, at which you are to report to Uldren after you have recovered your strength. Until he feels you can be trusted, you will be ever in his shadow, doing as he commands. Your post will be determined after that. By Mm." She said, her commanding stare turning to her brother to silence his sure outburst before it began. A timid "Thank you!" breathlessly escaped the woman before her, bowing her head.

"Brother. You are to find her a suitable room near the barracks. Take what precautions you feel are needed. Supply her with what she needs, be it clothing or access to our library, that she may study and learn of our culture, laws, and behaviors. Something I expect her to do in great detail." Mara commanded, her voice echoing across the chamber, her voice sending shivers down the Hunters spine. The implied threat implicit in her tone as she turned her bright blue eyes to her new charge, made the Hunter shift nervously, not sure how to proceed. "Thank you My Queen." Myst stated, bowing deeply, a deep relief coursing through her body, bringing a gentle flash of unfamiliar content through Mara Sov as she watched the two depart from the Throne Room, her gaze lingering on the Hunter until the door closed.

A light cough caused the Queen to turn quickly, hand flying to the holster on her belt, only to see Petra Venj holding a tablet for her inspection, a warm smile on her face. "Make sure he doesn't kill her." Mara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Were it so easy Mara, were it so easy. If it were, they would not have come as far as they have…"

The walk from the throne room had been silent, as they took back passage ways that made it seem as if Uldren were trying to either lose her or intimidate her. Not that she minded, lost in thought as she was as she communed with her Ghost, now floating lazily over her head. Kai-Lyn. _Yes Guardian?_ She knew my name! The Hunter stated mentally for the third time, obviously thrilled that the imposing woman had called her by name, be it her last name, but still! _As she should! You are clearly a valuable asset, even Uldren can't dispute that, and it is in a rulers best interests to know her peoples names. Inspires loyalty._ Her Ghost responded, the pride obvious in her voice as she bumped her shell lightly into Myst's shoulder.

 _Wonder what all that touching was about though. I doubt she does that often._ Her Ghost commented curiously, bringing a slight flush to her Guardians cheeks, a small shiver wracking her frame at the memory. It still felt surreal, and the hairs on her neck raise with goosebumps at the ghostly memory of what had just happened. I... Didn't mind it. It was quite nice actually... Myst responded, slightly bashful at the thought of it.

 _You enjoyed that far to much. Bad Guardian._ Her Ghost commented dryly, lightly thudding her shell into the back of Myst's head, lightly teasing with the smile that only ghosts could make, bringing a smile of her own to her face. In truth, Kai-Lyn was excited, albeit mildly worried by the implications, that Myst had managed to stomach the touch of another person for longer than a few seconds without breaking down into a panic.

"We are here. Now why don't you tell me what your really doing here." the low voice of Uldren stated suddenly, whirling on her quickly. Startled, her back practically slammed up against the wall closest to her, flinching slightly, her hands up in defense. "N-nothing, I swear." she stated, obviously confused and flustered, uncomfortable with the sudden proximity the Prince now held. Her body immediately went into over drive, screaming danger and warnings sounding within her mind. He was to close, FAR to close.

"Don't you have a fireteam to get back to? I know you were close to that Titan..." He stated coldly, startled as he watched the expression change on the woman in front of him from panicked to one of anger, and then to utter loss and depression. "... es... ead..." She mumbled, her gaze turning towards the ground, and her Ghost flew into his view, blocking his sight of the Hunter. "I didn't hear you." He stated with anger as he swatted the Ghost away, leaning closer.

Her body continued with its protests, and her hands clenched, doing her best to restrain them. Watching her harshly as her now saddened eyes looked up at him, a fragile look within, he scowled, irritated with her behavior. With the look of a caged animal flashing in her eyes as his only warning, she slammed his chest with an electrified palm, his body flying roughly across the hall with enough force to daze him long enough for her to dart past him and into her new room, the door lock thumping shut behind her, his hand just barely missing the back of her cape.

A loud thump was heard against the door, be it a body or a chair holding it closed, and a faint, choked sob could be heard. " _You really are an ass Uldren. Back off of her. She has dealt with enough. It's a wonder how anyone can work for you. Follow the example you sister sets…_ " came a harsh voice, Mysts Ghost, startling him as she flew into his field of vision once more, it's usual calm blue glow replaced by a dull red that bespoke of anger as she thrust her body into his vision, forcing him back into the wall with confusion, before it vanished in a shimmer of light.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he turned to see a few off duty guards watching curiously, before her growled at two of them. "I want a guard with her at every step. If she even coughs I want to know about it." He stated, with a deep bow the only response.

* * *

 **A few of you have stated that the Queen died in the Taken King. I do know this, but for the intents of this story, I am not acknowledging it. I will have an explanation and a theory as to what happened later, but for now, this is the only event itself im changing. All else are basically just WHEN they happen, not WHAT happened being changed.**


	5. A Simple Meal

**Sorry about the weirdness of this chapter, it doesn't want to post normally it seems!**

* * *

(Guardian. Its been two hours. Lets go get food and some books. I know how much you want to read~!) The voice echoed across their mental connection, clear as day despite the silence in an attempt to motivate its recipient into action. A noncommittal grunt came from the rooms sole occupant, currently folded against a corner on the bed. The room had changed moderately in said time, Kai-Lyn having pulled items from the ships storage to decorate the room. What had seemed like a lot in her cramped tower room now seemed inconsequential within the larger space, a detail not missed on Myst.

A quiet groan was heard, and the head that had been effectively glued to the knees at her chest lifted. "I-if I do, will you leave me be?" She sniffed aloud, the trace of her earlier breakdown almost imperceptible, had her Ghost not been watching her for some time prior.

"I suppose I could be convinced…" Came the response, a teasing tone in it as the Ghost nudged Myst's head once more. Seeing her look up, Kai-Lyn pulled back to look over the woman before her, a gentle sigh escaping her as her Guardian shifted.

"Fine…. But if we see Him I am turning right back around… I am not stable enough to deal with him just yet…" she grumbled, inching her way off the bed with a sour expression. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, where she sat in mute silence for several minutes. Kai-Lyn whirred, debating on if she should push Myst to move, but decided against it. Myst was too unstable at that moment to push further than she already had been.

"… I don't blame you. You have done nothing but be courteous and polite to him and he goes and pulls that?" Came Kai-Lyn's irritable reply, who had watched quietly until Myst had made it to the door after what felt like an eternity later.

"I… I really thought we had more… You sure you grabbed everything?" Myst doubtfully, looking up at her Ghost with a hopeful expression.

"I am sure Myst. I scanned that stupid room from top to bottom. This room is just much bigger than you are used to." Kai-Lyn assured, and both of their gazes scanned the room with a joint sigh of defeat and depression. With a large gulp, Myst glanced at her Ghost who gave her an encouraging nod.

Her hand waving over the sensor, the door slide smoothly open with a quiet hiss, revealing two guards, their ever present ambiguous armor glinting gently in the dim blue lighting of the hallway. Hearing the door open, one of the figures framing her doorway turned slightly, waiting to see what she wanted. Its just another battle of sorts. She thought to herself, and her training kicked into gear, drowning out the world around her until she was ready to proceed. With a deep breath, the Hunters mind calmed, her eyes refocusing as she stated her needs with a calm and confident voice that betrayed how she felt inside minutes before hand. "I would like to get some food, and see the library her Majesty recommended for us if it is not to much trouble."

"Certainly Lady Guardian." Came the accented response, and she indicated the direction they would be walking. As they started out, a glance behind indicated only one guard would be accompanying them on their little adventure, the other remaining to guard her door. Turning her eyes forward, she fell into step beside the silent guard. As they walked, the overbearing silence seemed to drive her smaller companion at her shoulder into action. Flitting about and inspecting things ahead of them, much to Myst's amusement, before it paused and began scanning a nearby console. Kai-Lyn began looking at her and waiting for her to catch up before asking its question, her shell pinched together in what could be claimed to be a frown.

(What do you think is different about their culture compared to that in the tower?) It asked, resuming its post above her right shoulder.

Myst pondered the question in silence for a moment with a sluggish thought, doing her best to avoid the boxes of supplies in the current hallway they strode down. (Not sure. I get the gist that its more of the mid-evil King Arthurs court nobility and all that. We already know it's a Matriarchal society. Beyond that? Not a clue.) Myst responded, remembering the fairy tale books the Tower had stored in its files, the self same files Ghost had copied, and sent a small pray of thanks to whatever gods there were that they could communicate silently.

(Think the Queen will be quizzing you on this stuff?) Came the next question, causing Myst to frown, raising an eyebrow as she glanced up at Kai-Lyn after nimbly dodging a Frame that was movie a box of electrical wires.

(Dunno… She did seem rather insistent though… I do have an unfair advantage though…) Myst giggled quietly, drawing the curious gaze of her Ghost. (You. I have you. If I forget something, you have my back. You always do.) She whispered mentally, her left hand gently reaching up and grabbing the Ghost, holding it close to her chest.

(Of course! How else would I repay you for all the adorable shells you get me!?) Came the response with a sarcastic whir before it was released from her grasp.

"We have arrived. You may buy what you like either from the dispenser or from the nearby market stalls. I will await you here as to not draw attention." the guard spoke, startling the two out of their mental banter. A nod of thanks to the guard as she turned around to take her post, Myst pulled up the hood of her cloak. A curious glance from her Ghost prompted her response, a subtle movement of her hand that indicated she wanted the Ghost to hide.

(Tan human skin, remember? At least this way I will seem more Awoken. Glowing eyes under the hood and all that creepy buisness.) She stated, a sigh of relief escaping her once her Ghost complied, silent understanding of wanting to blend into her surroundings bleeding to her from Kai-Lyn across the link.

Stepping forward into the crowd of would be buyers, she glided past the simple tables that held items or exotic foods with the grace that only a Hunter portrayed. Only a glance was given to each table with a buyers eye, critical of the goods and their conditions as she made mental notes of what was sold here. Gradually, she made her way around the bazaar, before settling on a stand that sold fruit that had been harvested from earth and grown in the reef. Her fair portion purchased, she turned her gaze to another nearby table, where an elderly shop keeper was selling what looked like cooked meat.

A few steps and she stood before the vendor, an elderly Awoken male with glowing, azure eyes. "You are the new arrival. Guardian." He said with a knowing whisper, his eyes raking the shadows of her hood, watching as her shoulders slumped a little. "Don't act so downtrodden young one. I've dealt with many of your kind before… Your kind have a grace that outdoes that of our noble house's, and judging by your build, you are a Hunter." He chuckled, before noting her concerned glance around the area "Worry not, I wont tell, provided you tell me a few stories every now and then…" He grinned knowingly, showing a few missing teeth. It took Myst a moment to realize the bazaar was on the border of the slums, and that things were not as equal as they seemed to be in the palace she had hesitantly been calling home.

"I-I may… Provided you give me a fair price…" She responded gently, a wave of her hand to gesture the piece's she wanted. The old man cackled, drawing a few odd stares from passerby's before they moved on, his antics far from unusual.

"Very well missy, I will give you a mild discount for humoring me. Too many uptight kids these days…" He said, wrapping up the meat once she had handed him the requisite amount of Glimmer. "Name's Dandren. If you do intend to share a few of those stories, and I hope you do, my room is in block C room 47. Ill supply the drinks" He smiled warmly, bringing a weak, gentle smile to the Hunter before him as well before she bowed respectfully. A whispered "Thank you" escaped her as she continued on her way, making her way to the guard who was watching her by where she had been left.

"You seem rather adept at this…" The guard commented, watching the hood fall back against its owners shoulders before resting lightly on the fur lining after a light tug from Myst's hooked fingers.

"I wouldn't be much of a Hunter if I were able to be easily detected. Besides, back in The City, Guardians who stood out were swarmed by the populace like celebrities. Especially those who were well known like myself, the Vanguard, or the legends like Osiris or Saint-14. If we wanted to get anything done we had to learn how to blend in. Titans would pretend to be the builders of the walls they protected. Warlocks pretended to be librarians or teachers of the young, flaunting their boundless knowledge and wisdom…" Myst trailed off fondly, a few happy memories floating through her mind.

"And what of Hunters?" The guard asked, tilting her head slightly. A mischievous grin came forth, prompting the guard to frown with mild worry.

"Hunters? We didn't pretend anything. We were showboats. Street performers, or just simple Civilians, for those who wanted to show off for the children, give them something to look forward to. Others however, like myself if adults were involved, were just like our namesake companions. Ghosts. There one minute gone, the next… Helps when we can turn invisible in a crowd. I would do small tricks and talents for children with my abilities when no adults were present to mystify them." She responded with a sigh of longing, before hefting her bag of spoils in front of her.

"Is there a more secluded place I can eat this? The hanger would work excellently if I am allowed there." Myst questioned, and the guard nodded, a brisk about face leaving the Guardian to scramble after her. A few minutes of quiet silence, her ghost now back at her side, and she hummed quietly, the familiar sound of hammers and welding torches gracing her ears that reminded her of the hangars back on the Tower. Arriving at the hangar, she spotted her ship, having been moved to a storage area far up on the wall, with many other ships in their own little alcoves until needed, and made movements to go towards it, a call over her shoulder "Don't wait up, I may be a bit.".

A frown from the guard as she motioned to have the ship lowered before a silent head shake from its owner stopped the action. Watching as the Hunter gracefully danced and navigated the chaos of the room with twirls and jumps, a slightly awestruck guard watched as she began hopping from ledge to ship and back, gradually climbing to her goal. Landing heavily with her bag of treats on the cockpit of her ship, she glanced down, sufficiently satisfied with the height she had gained. A nod to her Ghost, and the compartment of the ship opened up to allow her to clamber into her seat, a sigh of content escaping her lips as she settled into the plush seat. A glance outside showed that no one besides the Guard had noticed or cared.

"You know, They never did understand why you went to such struggles to get that chair custom made." Her Ghost commented dryly, settling into its own spot. Settling into its spot at the head of Myst's seat, a similar sigh escaping the Ghost.

"Not like it really matters anymore... I was the one who could, and have, taken naps in this damn thing during our long ass flights…" She stated with a sad sigh, reaching down into her bag and grabbing an apple, fully intending to take her time and enjoy her food.


	6. Whisper's of Discontent

"Ready to go find some books?" A voice posed the question to her right, causing Myst to sigh. She began clambering out of her cockpit and back onto the hull, looking down at the ground floor of the hanger as she pondered her Ghost's question.

"I suppose. Thanks…" Myst grinned in appreciation, gratitude flowing across their link causing her Ghost to smile warmly in response. Back to what felt was her usual frame of mind, watching over her shoulder as the hatch slowly hissed to a close behind her ghost she spoke up. "What are the odds I can make it down half way across the hanger?" She asked, her grin growing more devious by the moment.

"Guardian. May I remind you of your situation?" Kai-Lyn stated rather than questioning with a chiding tone, as a parent would to a child. Not that it would ever do much to dissuade her Guardian, or Hunter in general.

"You may." Came the response before she darted off with a running start. Launching off the tip of her ship, she chuckled, closing her eyes as she did a second jump, the tale tell feeling of a light pressure under her foot as she rose once more into the air. "If I'll listen is another thing entirely." She called over her shoulder, doing a back flip for show. About halfway down, an idea took place in her mind, and she angled her body almost vertically.

Kicking her leg out as if to do the last of her jump, she laughed in surprise as she rocketed forward. A startled yelp made itself known, a startled guard watching Myst skid to a stop next to her after a skillful roll to dissipate her momentum, having been startled at the sudden acceleration of the Guardian. Soon after, her Ghost re-appeared in the air, watching as her Guardian attempted to stifle her giggle with her hand over her mouth with a half hearted scowl.

"That's new…" her guard, now recovered, stated briskly, a hand on her hip with an appraising look, casual wear instead of the armor she had on before Myst's little climbing exercise.

"What? Flying across the hanger? Or the vertical jump?" Myst questioned in response, tilting her head, a mischievous grin on her face.

With a quirk of her eyebrow, the guard sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on. Lets go get you some books. After that, we are dropping them off at your room and you are changing out of your armor and going drinking, on orders from Petra. Said she owes you a drink or two for helping with the House of Wolves incident. The Queen personally assigned me as your guide since both she and Petra are too busy dealing with the houses, and has a reading list waiting for you at the library. My guess is she has lofty plans for you." She stated, sauntering off down the hallway.

A startled look at her Ghost was all she could manage before she hurried after the retreating guard, a hundred questions crashing through her head like a waterfall. "W-what do you mean?" Myst stammered, obviously confused as she pulled up next to the guard, a slight edge of panic in her voice.

"I mean, her majesty has clearly taken an interest in you. To be honest, its all the nobles are talking about! More or less are fighting about!" She grinned, nudging the Hunter with a fist against her shoulder, not noticing the effect it had on Myst. Myst then proceeded to step further away, grimacing at the contact. "Think about it. The first guardian to come to the reef in ages requests help, and it is granted. Three or four years down the line, said Guardian washes back up on our doorstep minus her troupe of misfits, denouncing The City and pledging loyalty to her. Who wouldn't be interested in that story?"

"To be fair, Myst, She has a point. I tried to tell you before you planned this, but due to the pestering of that damn Hunter about Crimson Days or those two on Venus, you must have forgotten. You aren't the same nameless Hunter who stepped off the Cosmodrome. You are known by many actions and deed's, be they slaying God Kings, or False Kells." Kai-Lyn sighed, turning to look over at the guard, shaking her 'head' despite her owners withering stare.

"Crimson Days?" The guard asked, drawing the attention of Myst, who finally saw the name of stitched into a patch on her shoulder. Keira… Weird name for an Awoken… She thought silently, her Ghost launching happily into a discussion and explanation to cover for her Guardians lack of speech. "Since Guardians can not die by normal means, there is an event held by one of the Guardians in the tower, Lord Shaxx, and it pits Guardians against one another to the death in the hopes it trains them to be better fighters and give them better gear if they preform well." Kai-Lyn stated, Keira entranced by the explanation, her head bobbing enthusiastically at the news. It seemed that not everything was known to the Reefs less established populace.

Seeing the enthusiasm of her newest student, the Ghost beamed wider, shifting its position to hovering between and to the front of them, facing Keira. "There are many variations and game modes. Iron banner is a bi-monthly event sponsored by Lord Saladin, an grizzled old war hero of a Guardian, while Crimson Days is a yearly event. In essence, its typically for the Guardians who are romantically involved with one another, and they go up against another pair. My records indicate it takes place during the old holiday of Valentines Day. Except, ya know. Lasts a week." She continued, a flurry of motion as she spun her larger pyramids around, before turning to Myst, who was scowling at the mention of the event.

"There are lots of rewards that come from these events particularly, some of which are very difficult to obtain or exclusive. Myst got a very nice sparrow from it, but she doesn't use it anymore. There are also Ghost shells colored to look like chocolate, or shaders with hearts. Some Guardians were really into that. Myst has quite the reputation in the Crucible. Many were attempting to court her on the tower for Crimson Days!" She finished, a bob of her head drawing the attention of Myst. By now, her mood had plummeted past the ground, and what little good mood she had attained earlier was now out of the question.

"Seems like an adorable way to spend time with those you love." Keira said, causing Myst immediately to halt in her tracks, a growl escaping her. A curious look from Keira got her to grimace, and she started forward, the library now in sight.

"Ill explain after you and Petra buy me a drink of the hardest stuff you got. Ill need it. Probably two or three bottles. I know my way around a bottle…" She grumbled, leaving the two behind in her wake. There goes the good mood… She grumbled internally as she reached the front desk, ignoring the confused stare and pitying frown that followed her.

She gathered the books in silence, passing Keira several times, each pass leaving a more puzzled frown on her. "I would explain if I knew how to, but all I know is she doesn't like Crimson Days anymore. I cant access that portion of her memories or thoughts." Kai-Lyn whispered after she watched Myst leave with the massive stack of books with a sigh. "I just hope she opens up to someone soon..."

"Lets hope..." "Yeah..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter this time around guys! I am starting a new job right now, so time has been tight for me! I am doing my best to get these out to you since quite a few of you expressed interest, but I want this to be the best it can possibly be!**

 **For those of you who wonder what the recent Forsaken expansion will do to this story, lets just say I have a few idea's and a sequel already planned for this!**


	7. Drinking Deep

"Books and Armor are stored Myst! Lets go!" Kai-Lyn stated excitedly, flying in a little circle behind her Hunter, the reflection of it bringing a quiet smile to her lips.

"If you would calm down Little Light, I would really appreciate it. Your blinding me with your radiance." She grumbled irritably, before calming her nerves in meditation, a slight glow coming from her as she focused. After a few moments of silence, she turned her eyes to the mirror, a faint purple glow enveloping her hand for a moment before it disappeared. A curious pulse from her Ghost across their link caused her to explain.

"Nightstalker is the least lethal if I lose control. Not that I have… often… plus… you know… escape easier…" She grimaced, making her way to the door. She was not looking forward to this explanation, as her brain was processing it as an interrogation, her entire body on high alert.

"Why are you so nervous and… Angry, about this?" Kai-Lyn asked curiously, her shell whirring as she twisted it curiously. A deep sigh escaped the Hunter, her glare faltering as she turned it onto her Ghost. It wasn't her fault, it wouldn't be fair to tear the one person I trust to shreds right now. She is only worried about me…

"I… I don't know… I… You know how I feel about being the focus of attention in groups of people. I was never a fan of it." She said weakly, looking away from the inquisitive gaze of her partner.

"True, but before the attack on the city, you always managed. You never got angry and upset like this." The Ghost stated simply, frowning at her Guardian. She was not going to drop this it would seem.

"I don't want to talk about it. You cant make me. No one can." She said moodily, crossing her arms as she went silent. The quiet stillness in the room lasted for some time before Kai-Lyn sighed and shook her shell in frustration, giving up.

"You know, some times you are impossible to deal with. You cant hold it in forever Myst…" She frowned, staring worriedly back at her Guardian.

"Watch me." She growled, whirling away and facing the mirror, swallowing past the bubble of panic that threatened to escape her as she focused on better things. It took some time for her fury and mild hysteria to die down, but her pulse finally leveled, though it took some time in order to do so. Time and some recent memories of a certain Awoken Queen that brought a hesitant blush to her face.

Tying up her boots, she did a once over herself, making sure she looked well enough. Tan shorts, a form fitting white T-shirt, and a dark green sleeveless hoodie that was not zipped up. (Think this is okay? Tried to match what Keira has on style wise…) She asked slowly across the link, hesitant to open the door.

(Myst, you always look stunning, but yes, you look fine. Remember, there are a few normal human techs working here, I'm sure some of them are in the bar.) With a glare, the Hunter waved her hand over the door's sensor, and the door slid open, crossing her arms over her chest.

A low whistle carried over from across the hall, its owner clapping in approval, bringing a slight blush to Myst's face as she averted her look to the left, away from Keira. "I can see why the boys would be all over you like white on rice. You clean up nice out of that armor." She cheered, slapping her on the back before guiding her down the hallway, one she had not gone down before.

A low growl, barely audible, escaped the Hunter at the contact, and the little voice in the back of her head growled as well, the beast attempting to lash out at whatever dared touch her. It took a moment for her to push it back, but she continued forward once she had suppressed the need to attack the person who dared touch her without permission. It had actually hurt her more, the physical joining her phantom pains.

A quick glance and she noted her Ghost was in hiding, much to her irritation. (Make sure you make a map of this place. I want to be sure that I can get my way out of here if needs be and back to my room.)

Her Ghost was in just as bad a mood it would seem, upset that her Guardian was withholding information from her. (Noted.) She grunted, maintaining bare minimum of contact.

"Good. Then since you got me out of that armor, you can buy me my first few drinks. And then I'll buy the next bottle or two. Food too. I'm going to need it to explain why I'm as broken as I am." Myst stated, causing the guard to frown in confusion. "Guardians cant get drunk easily. They have to consume more than the average share to get the same effect due to the Light coursing through them. We also have a higher metabolism. And I need to get this shit off my chest." she explained, bringing a relieved expression to Keira's face. "Lets go." She sighed, running her right hand up her left arm, tracing a few scar's with a gentle shudder.

Making their way toward the bar, Keira had opened and closed her mouth multiple times, on the verge of asking a question. "Myst, W-" She began as they came through the door.

"Booth first, drinks second, explanation later. Just… Trust me… Ill need it." She grimaced, making her way past the bar stools where many people had been talking, before taking stock of the new blood in the room as she made her way to a back booth, having spotted Petra. "I feel wrong outside my armor. Feel venerable…." She growled, causing Keira to frown.

"If it bugged you that much why take it off?" She questioned, noting the bartender making his way over.

"Needs cleaning. Repairs. Besides. Not like I have much of a choice if Petra is involved. She would have made me march back to my room and change anyways… Its how she did things with my old fire team last time I was here…" Myst said briskly, her lips pursed as she browsed the list that was on the table in front of them.

After ordering, despite the barkeeps raised eyebrow at the amount the Hunter had ordered, Myst sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You seem decent enough, and ill give you the bare bones so I don't break down, but… It may end up with you carrying me back to my room. I know it goes without saying, but please. Keep this to yourselves. I… I am afraid this isn't going to be a pleasant night for me. That will come later however. First lets try to spend time with more happy thoughts. That way when I wake up Ill hopefully remember the good and forget that I told the bad…"

Keira frowned, Myst's frequent mood swings not having gone unnoticed by her, or Petra's knowing stare. "Okay. I promise." Hearing this, Myst nodded and pulled over a glass, and poured far more than she should have for a serving. Throwing back the glass, she inhaled the drink, grimacing at the bitter taste. As she slammed the glass back down. This repeated a few times, with enough time passing for her food to have arrived. Words had been passed around, stories swapped, and many laughs had been released into the boisterous room, but Myst's smile never quite reached her eyes. It was an hour or two later, full and tired, that her mood soured, and she grimaced as her mind passed over the information she was to reveal for what seemed the millionth time that night.

"Back to the thing back in the hall, Crimson Days is a joke. Crucible too." She glowered suddenly, startling her two companions and hidden Ghost, a decent flush in her cheeks as she took another shot. "So are the jokers who go through with it. Ever since I got back to that tower, even as a rookie, I got hit on a lot. The guy who pulled me out of the Cosmodrome managed to keep it at bay for awhile, but he could only do so much. Crimson Days rolls around, and every year, the gifts flow in…" she grimaced with a slight slur, inspecting the now half empty bottle in her grasp, a twirl making the purple liquid glisten as it swirled within, glancing at the two empty bottles beside it.

"What happened?" Keira asked, a heavy feeling in her gut as she watched the Hunters emerald eyes close for a moment, and open, dimmer than before, as if lost in thought. "Some idiot Hunter, Brand, got it in his head that he was perfect for me, and had been hounding me endlessly for the past month about it. It was bad enough that he was hounding me on missions, or begging the damn Vanguard to put us together on strikes or missions. One of the perks of being who I am, I got the final say. I work alone… Better that way…" She glowered irritably in response, and set the bottle down before looking at Keira, a dark expression on her face, an emotional storm barely contained behind her eyes.

"It wasn't as bad as before the Red War. Had Jak to stand as my personal wall. The Titan who carried my freezing ass out of the frozen hell that is the Russian Cosmodrome. More than one guy had been thrown off the tower or hung from the flag pole for pestering me, I think he had a thing for me, not sure, didn't bother asking. It happened to all the female Guardians. My suitor pool only grew with my accomplishments however, and it was unbearable. Since the day of the assault on the tower, any time a male sneaks up and place his hands on me, Something just snaps." She frowned, setting the bottle down on the table, watching as Petra took a healthy swig herself. "Prince Uldren found that out the hard way. Launched him across the hallway with an electrified fist that would have stunned a Kell. Fried his armor I think…" She said, her eyes closed in thought, her words slow in coming now.

Before Keira could speak up in response, Myst continued, a hand tracing the faint scars on her arms. "Uldren reminded me of what happened with Brand. I panicked. Brand had grabbed my shoulder, and I kind of hurled him into the wall, and held a knife to his throat. He pissed himself and ran like the little cowardly chicken shit he was. Jak and the others, They would have understood. They might not have been the most subtle, but they were still family. Jak would have beaten that poor Hunter into the ground. It would have been our second year of doing Crimson Doubles. We didn't quite know what we were at that point." She said, sighing as she surveyed the bar for a moment, falling silent for some time.

"Well. What's done is done." Myst said after a moment, turning to Petra, raising an eyebrow. "You, little miss bad ass, have some explaining to do. We both know there is more to you wanting to get a drink with me than just owing me a drink. You are far to busy to do this unless its serious." She stated with a heavy slur.

"If anyone here has explaining to do, it would be you my dear. I have the rest of today and tomorrow off. I was relieved by Uldren a little after you left the throne room. That said, I had seen something very intriguing BEFORE you left…" She said, and watched with a satisfied smirk as the Hunters face changed, a slight blush making its way onto her face as she squirmed beneath her gaze.

"D-Dunno what your talking about." She stammered drunkenly, mentally berating herself as her mind brought to bare the memories of what had happened earlier that morning, only making her blush more noticeable. Thanking the Traveler that she was drinking and could blame her blush on it, and she turned her head to the left, finding a certain spot on the wall suddenly interesting.

"Uh huh. Then that wasn't you being practically putty in the Queens hands?" Petra asked slyly, causing Keira to grin and lean forward, enjoying the gossip with an almost giddy expression.

"I-I did nothing… She made me stand up before you walked in, and just started poking and brushing me lightly with her fingers…" Myst grumbled, embarrassed as she began crossing her arms with a slight pout. "What else was I supposed to do? Tell the person who runs the place I am attempting to gain lodging at to not touch me?" She grumbled, turning her glare to Petra with a irritable expression.

"Come now, don't act like that. We both know you enjoyed it… I see how much you hate being touched by anything or anyone. How anyone who touches you makes you cringe and snarl like a cornered, starving wolf. Anything or anyone except Mara Sov, The Queen of the Reef it would seem…" Petra giggled, watching as Myst responded by taking a very large quaff from the bottle. Keira frowned, just now realizing how much it bugged Myst by being touched.

"How could she not enjoy it? After all the shit she has been through, She hasn't let a single person touch her skin for the past two or three months, if not longer." Kai-Lyn stated, appearing in a gentle flash of light before resting gently on the table near the wall, drawing the curious looks of both Petra and Keira. A dark glare from Myst silenced her ghost, and Kai-Lyn grumbled.

"It…. Its not like that… My… Body responds to another persons touch like a instant panic attack. My senses go into overdrive and scream danger… Its all I can do some days to not attack people who touch me…" She hissed, her pouting frown growing more noticeable.

"Well, its not like she does that all the time. You are interesting to her Grace. There had to have been a reason behind why she was 'poking and brushing' you." Petra smiled, moving on as she leaned back into her seat, crossing her legs. "I would be curious too. Its not like we have ever seen someone like you. You are quite pretty easy on the eyes as well… Now that I think about it, your skin does kind of glow like our own…" She said, frowning in thought.

"Then again… Maybe she likes you. Not often she calls a Guardian by name." She giggled teasingly, and Myst scoffed wildly, her hands waving erratically in front of her.

"A-as if! You're letting your drinks speak for you…" She stated, obviously embarrassed by the idea. "She is WAAAAAAY outside my league, even if that was the case. I'm just a peasant with a gun in comparison."

"A peasant with a Hand Cannon big enough to blow holes the size of peoples fists, a floating ball of light that brings her back from the dead, and the power to wipe out anything that breaths wrong in her direction. A god slaying peasant who takes out false Kells before breakfast." Kai-Lyn corrected, a snicker escaping the quiet Keira.

"So you wouldn't be opposed to a relationship with her then…" Petra grinned, leaning forward and resting her head on her hands, propped up on the table, fully intending to mess with the timid Hunter. Myst's blush increased exponentially in response, and she audibly struggled to form a coherent sentence with sputters and squeaks, much to their delight.

"W-w-well, W-who wouldn't. She is more than likely a good person, would have to be, running the equivalent of her own sovereign nation, not to mention the commanding presence and her looks, they would have to be blind to not say no, if they could even manage when her piercing ice blue eyes are on your own. T-that and you know, getting tossed out the airlock for saying no would be kind of a bummer…" She rambled, looking anywhere but at the other two people in the room.

"So, you ARE into girls…" Petra grinned, and held out her hand, Keira frowning and setting a small pile of Glimmer into Petra's waiting hand. "Both actually, getting shot at from the moment of being brought back doesn't really leave you with much chance to decide what parts you prefer your partner to have… Did you seriously just use me as a bet though?!" Myst said, feeling mild anger at the transaction.

"Yeah. We both had the bet after Petra saw you in the throne room." Keira giggled. "You guys suck…" Myst growled, picking up the next bottle, holding it close to her chest, intent on finishing the entire thing herself. (If this teasing keeps up, your gonna need all that… Shut up Kai-Lyn…)


	8. Self Doubts

**Heads up, this one is a sad chapter, full of feels and depression. If you dont want that, too bad :/. Lemme know what ya think so far!**

* * *

-Two days later-

"… Next, when greeting someone who you are not sure if they are of higher rank than you, how do you act?" Uldren said, a irritated frown as he stared down at the impressive list of subjects they were to cover. They had been here for what felt like hours, if not days, and were almost through it. Myst was not happy with this development, but she refused to show weakness before him.

"You remain silent, giving them the opportunity to speak first, and if they do not, you may speak. Unless it is the Queen, of which, you do not speak unless spoken to. The exception to that is family, or partners." Myst's quiet reply stated, sitting with rigid posture.

"Good. Now, how does one greet the Queen?" He asked, a confident smirk on his face, as if daring the young woman to fail.

"That depends entirely on ones own rank and what time of day, as well as if there is a formal event. As I have not been formally assigned a rank or position, I will recite each castes rules in order of importance. Servants get down on both knee's, and bow at the waist, remaining as such until ordered otherwise or she has left, not speaking until spoken to."

"Guards and Civilians drop to one knee, and bow their head, and recite 'My Queen, may the sun pave the way.' for morning. Midday's is 'My Queen, may the twilight bend before your whims.' Night's greeting is 'My Queen, May the stars act in accordance to your will.' when in referral to formal events. Lacking a formal event, falling to one's knee and bowing their head with a simple 'My Queen' will do."

Myst spoke, pausing to breath, a twitching at the corner of her lips the only change she displayed at watching his smirk change to yet another frown, a sentiment shared by her Ghost, who was resting on the table nearby, feeding information to Myst when needed.

"Noble's will greet the Queen and extend their families best wishes to her health, needing only bow at the waist. Family will greet her with a bow of their head, and need only say "My family, My Queen"." She continued with a warm tone, enjoying the scowl he gave as she finished. (Remind me to thank Petra for her coaching yesterday. Noted.) Sighing, Myst watched as the ashen skinned male leaned back in his chair, staring intensely at the her emerald orbs, his bright yellow suns searching for something.

"You clearly know your way around our culture now. You certainly hold the grace of a noble, no doubt due to your class. I am in a difficult position however. Where should I put you?" He asked, making no effort to hide the disdain in his voice, a low hum following. "If you were to choose a station, where would you be placed?" He asked suddenly, slightly startling the Hunter.

"Prince Uldren, if I may…" She questioned respectfully, and he nodded his assent. "I have no preference of station. If ideas are needed, Petra has hinted that she is running low on numbers in the Queens personal guard since the House of Wolves' rebellion, but I feel you wish to test my loyalty first…" She said slowly, and Uldren nodded, his nostrils flaring at the idea.

How dare she even consider herself worthy to guard my sister. He growled to himself, internally seething, but keeping his anger hidden behind a mask of irritation. An action that the woman before him was doing infuriatingly better than he was.

"…I could be sent out on solo operations, sending periodic updates or constant communication as needs be. Simple guard duty will suffice as well in the interim. My only wish is to be of use in any way to her majesty." She stated eloquently, using her best vocabulary in a vain attempt to appease some small piece of him.

"… Even if that meant for you to go back to The City?" He asked coldly after a moment, his scorching eyes searching for any weakness. The thought appealed to him greatly, to be rid of the pest that was before him.

"… Yes. If that would be her wish, then I would do so." She murmured darkly, letting her shoulders slump as she looked off to the side. "I doubt they would let me leave as easily if I did go back however, so that may not be a good idea if any of your family wish to keep me in the service of the Reef." She said, glancing at her Ghost behind her.

"Very well. For the interim, you will serve simple guard duty for the next three days. Provided you do that well enough, I will assign you an operation. If THAT goes well, then I will pass on that you have done everything I need to gauge your abilities to my sister, provided you do one thing." He said, turning to look out the window behind him, and into the swirling purple void that lie beyond it.

"What is it you require?" Myst asked, hesitation creeping into her voice, and her fists tightened slightly in her lap. He would not break her spirit. It would NOT be him. She was doing this for her own reasons, and would do whatever it took to gain even a fraction of what she now desperately craved. She had already cleaned the barracks from top to bottom by hand and alone at his order, much to Petra's irritation. It had pleased her immensely when he could find no fault in her job, and how furious he had been because of it.

"You tell me why you would pledge your life to strangers. To my sister. Tell me what happened during that Red War of yours. What happened to your fire team. Then, at any point, should I require knowledge on how The City operates, or knowledge on Guardian's, you will answer my questions without fail to the best of your ability." He stated, brow furrowed in concentration as he stared into the abyss before him.

Myst sighed, relaxing, and with a stray thought, wondered how he would look if he smiled. She was sure it would be a nice appearance on him. These requests, she could handle. At hearing mention of the Red War however, Kai-Lyn floated off the table, letting out a surprised yelp as Myst pushed her back down, suppressing her Ghost's need to defend her Guardian. (Its fine. Provided he doesn't make me go into detail…)

Having noticed the silent quarrel behind him via the reflection in the glass, he turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Its simple…" She began. "I am not one who likes attention. Hunters may flaunt and act in public, but we aren't fans of constant attention. Even we require time to ourselves in silence. Titans have their walls, Warlocks have their libraries, and Hunters? We have the wilds. The reef is perfect for me. I feel at peace…" She listed quietly, drawing Uldren's eyes from her ghost to her own. Eyes which were now gazing out the window into the purple, hazy abyss of the Void where his eyes had been minutes before hand with a wondering gaze that mirrored the space she observed.

Silence held the room in its embrace for some time before she spoke again, her tone somber and serious. It filled him with trepidation at the words that followed it. "If I died, no one would care, and that would be fine with me, for those that had cared are no longer with us, having died their second death… A warlock once said, 'I am a dead thing, made by a dead power, in the shape of the dead. All I will ever do is kill.' I have killed millions Uldren, slayed gods, and toppled kings. I came here and pledged my loyalty to her majesty so I could live quietly as I could. So I could cause as little trouble and drama as I could. I have done my part for the Traveler. I needed to get away. Away from others of my kind. Away from the reminders of what once was and could have been. I don't deserve anything more at this point, but to be left alone to fade into the darkness." She said, a spiteful tone in her voice, her eyes dimming as well.

"My fire team…" She sighed, trailing off for a moment after closing her eyes, shuddering. "My Fire team died during the attack… Ghaul attacked because he wanted the Traveler and its Light." She stated, her voice falling into a whisper, absentmindedly tracing the scars on her arms for a few moments before she returned her dim gaze to his own.

"As for any questions, you may send them to my Ghost. She knows what I know. Probably more…" She said emptily, trailing off, as if to continue, before Uldren waved his hand, snapping her out of her trance. "Go. Rest. I will send your orders later tonight." He said harshly, watching her flinch. Nodding with a slightly erratic motion, he watched as she unsteadily, albeit carefully, made her way to the door. His eyes flickered to the Ghost who had lingered behind, forgotten by the distracted Guardian.

"Thank you Uldren. For not being too harsh. She hasn't had the proper amount of space to deal with all of it just yet. Whatever IT is… That's another reason we came. So she could find her way again." Kai-Lyn spoke, nodded, and flew off after her Guardian. A hand shifted, and twin yellow suns turned to the handwritten note that had been uncovered, left there earlier before he had arrived. "So help me Uldren, if you make her cry, I will make your life a living hell, as she is still in a hell of her own. Petra.~"

"Think we did well?" Myst asked slowly, rousing herself from her thoughts long enough to open the door to their quarters, having navigated her way to her room on muscle memory. Once inside, she stood, staring absently out the small window in her quarters from her space just inside the door. "Well, he didn't shout or punch you, so id say so." Kai-Lyn responded dryly, rolling her eye.

"I doubt he would hit me… Not after what we had done to him after the first day." She responded with a sigh, flopping down lengthwise on her bed. She had shed her upper armor and clothing, but was too lazy to take off her lower armor for the moment. "I wonder what kind of gear they are going to make us wear. What kind of people are on the force. What kind of places they will have me guard… or people…" She whispered, draping an arm over her eyes and she turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, if I had to guess, I would say throne room or something, given your abilities, but perhaps they will throw you in a corner where you don't need to do much, just stare into the void. I know you feel a closer connection to it." Kai-Lyn stated quietly, coming to a rest on Myst's bare stomach. Myst sighed quietly, letting her body leech the cold from the frigid metal along with the light, giving her a strange feeling. It was similar to what her stomach did when she thought of Mara of late, much to her annoyance and pleasure.

"Probably… Wouldn't mind either of them…" She trailed off distractedly, her stomach doing another flip as she thought of Mara in more detail. It had become an endless, vicious cycle of late, after her day was done, and all she could do is rest for the night. Not that her restless mind would let her. Fanciful dreams and stories played through her mind, each one an epic romance that would span the ages. Many a night would pass when her dreams would bear her towards happy dreams of grandeur, instead of the restless nightmares and terrors she was used to, and she growled uneasily, hiding her face under a pillow.

(Myst?) Kai-Lyn asked, noticing how strangely her Hunter was behaving. Myst did not need to look to know the light based companion resting just above her navel looked dead, focusing all its attention on her and their link. She had done this every night since their fight after drinking with Petra. Harsh words had been said, and Myst had spent the night away from her Ghost for that night and the night after. The following morning they had avoided the subject with unspoken consent, glad to be back together again. However with each day, her Ghost grew more daring and pushed harder with renewed vigor with her mental advances to attempt to see into the corners of her Guardians mind. Corners of her mind Myst shielded with a furious zeal that would put an Archon Priest to shame.

(… What?) She questioned after a few minutes of silence, reluctantly tearing herself from the fitful dreams of what she knew would never be. It hurt to think it, but she knew her place. She did not deserve such things, she was not worthy of affections of another with all she had done. She was broken, though old habits did not allow it to be shown in most cases. It had started out as a simple thing. Saving face to keep the moral of The City and the younger Guardians up. Things had gotten out of hand however, after the attack, it had grown to be her aura. The stoic goddess who basked in the Light of the Void.

Even if such things were accessible to me these days… Even if I could allow someone to get close without my body recoiling in panic… I have little options… Guardians would live long enough, but could end up dead in the line of duty, and I would rarely get to see them with the missions I took for the Tower… An Awoken suitor, would work, but they are so stuck up and different from me it would never work… Besides… Who would want me… Who would care for me, not what I am or what I've done… I am broken. I am a freak, even among those of my own kind. People like me don't deserve things like love… People like me don't deserve the right to live… I cant kill myself even if I were to try… What I wouldn't give to have another's love and affection though… She thought moodily, her thoughts coalescing into a dark storm of depression. She was not happy, and her Ghost could easily tell at this point that something was seriously wrong. Her Guardian had ignored her question several times by now.

(MYST!) Kai-Lyn shouted mentally, pushing the words across harder this time, pulling the Hunter from her tormented thoughts. A deep, angry sigh escaped the Hunters wrapped chest as she lifted her arm and glared irritably at her companion.

"(What?!)" Myst snapped, a snarl lashing out vocally and mentally, stunning the little robot atop her. A flicker of light appeared within the shell, and it brought itself about to look her in the eyes with a worried expression.

(I… I wanted to make sure you were okay… You weren't responding to me for a few minutes… Your emotions were getting out of control…) Kai-Lyn whispered weakly, an emotional set of feelings drifting across beside her words. The seething Guardian beneath her growled and averted her gaze, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she had been trained, eyes boring holes into the steel with cold fury, at what she knew not.

After a large amount of time had passed, and she had calmed sufficiently, she turned her gaze back to her Ghost, who was still watching her. She sighed, a rare tinge of sadness to it. Myst did her best to hide things, anything negative, as she always felt incredibly guilty taking gifts or asking for help. She had turned down many a reward, only for it to be forced into her hands or given to her in another manner.

"Kai… I am NOT okay… I don't know if I ever will be… Ever since I have come back from killing that heathen… Its been one thing or another. Be it you, Uldren, Petra, Keira, or Traveler forbid, Mara Sov, each of them does something that makes me unstable. You wont stop fussing over me, Uldren is an ass, Petra and Keira tease me insistently about Mara… and Mara wont leave my damn thoughts long enough for me to sleep or relax! I cant take it anymore, and now I take it out on you, who deserves it least of all, because I am a fucking mess!" She hissed quietly, sitting up quickly, Kai-Lyn tossed lightly into the air.

Nimbly flipping through the air, Kai-Lyn frowned as she inspected her Hunter as she discarded her lower armor, concerned and confused. Myst saw this with a depressed wince, and stared at her lap in moody silence as she sniffled. Another joined the first, and she curled in upon herself, tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her knees. She hated everything about herself at that point. Every scar, every hair, every ounce of herself. It showed. Kai-Lyn wormed her way into the cracks that had formed, and broke through for a moment, seeing the raging emotions swirling within with a stunned expression.

(…Myst) She said softly, slowly floating into the view of her Hunter. She was pushed from the area she had managed to enter, but she did not fight it. She did not want to upset the distraught woman before her anymore than she already was. She watched as quaking sobs shook Myst's body, and her frame racked with pity, but she restrained it. She knew Myst would not welcome the emotion.

An unintelligible mumble escaped the Hunters lips and into her knees, but Kai-Lyn knew what the Hunter was saying over and over like a chant or mantra. It was what Kai-Lyn was thinking as well. She forced her way into the Hunters lap, blue eye illuminating the neck and lower face of her Guardian. (Myst… Its fine… I know its been tough on you… I said things I wasn't proud of either, but at the same time, you are forsaking the one thing we have that makes us unique. OUR bond. I am sorry for pushing you, and I know you didn't mean what you said. Sure, it hurt, but you still care about me. I can tell that much at least. But at the same time… I push and worry over you because I like you. I care for you. I LOVE you. Why wont you share what happened to you with me?) She asked pleadingly, her shell pulsing light into the Hunters body in an attempt to sooth the quaking woman.

(I…. I cant… I cant relive what happened Kai… It would kill me… I cant remember what happened even if I wanted to… The nightmares and terrors that grip me in the night don't leave the memories, only the terror and pain I felt after every night joined by bits and flashes of memories and the sounds of my own screaming…) Came the broken, gasping replies across their link, and the tears renewed once more.

(Every night I go to sleep thinking I might wake up back in that damn ship, all I remember are grey chains, darkness and pain and blood! I HATE it… Then I come here, and now its either that, or be tormented by thoughts of loving a person I cant have in the one way I desire! Either way its tearing me apart! There are times where I cant tell what is real and what is a dream with how vivid they seem!)

Mysts' words soon grew less and less understandable, until she eventually collapsed in on herself driven on pure emotion, and into the Ghost pressed firmly into her thighs and sternum. Wave after wave of emotion buffeted the Ghost, and it stunned her to see all that Myst had been hiding from view. In the distance, she could sense a dense area, blocked from her senses, but she knew what it was. It did not have words that could describe it, but it was the source of all the woman's pain. Beside it, a smaller, more manageable shelled area, weak enough to enter, but she made no move to probe it with her thoughts. Kai-Lyn had made more than enough progress with the Hunter, and instead focused her efforts on soothing the wailing Hunter that clutched desperately at her shell like her life depended on it with clawed hands.

After what had felt like days, though Kai-Lyn knew full well it was a stroke past midnight, the Hunter fell asleep, exhausted from her spent emotions. She had curled in a corner of the bed, body following the contours of the wall as tightly as she could. Her Ghost, now free for the moment, took the time to move the armor that had been heaped mercilessly on the floor to storage, and returned to the weak, grasping hands that were searching feebly for her. It had unnerved the Ghost to see her Hunter just as broken as she had found her, crippled, drenched in blood, and in the middle of a crater. (He should suffer an eternity of torment for whatever he did to you Myst…) She growled, and was pulled closer to the woman's chest. (Goodnight… I love you…)


	9. Combat Practice

**Sorry about the wait guys! Had to take care of some personal matters! Well, that and rewrite future parts of the story for what I hope is a good sequel to this since people seem to enjoy this story!**

* * *

A low groan made itself known the world, and its owner shifted uncomfortably. She opened her eyes blearily only to hiss and recoil from it, shielding her eyes from the blinding azure light that bore into her. Falling in a tumble from the bed, Myst began breathing heavily, panic slowly making way to uneasiness as she finally figured out what had happened from her position on the floor, and slumped back. Resting her head on the floor beneath her, she let her breathing slow as Kai-Lyn slowly came back, having been stunned from the commotion that just happened. _I was sleeping… I'm okay…_ She thought wearily to herself, running her hands down her face.

"Myst? You okay?" Kai-Lyn asked, moving her way slowly towards the Hunter. Another low groan and nod was Myst's answer.

Sighing, Myst sat up on the frigid floor. It felt nice, and she drew strength from it. She was now staring down at her trembling hands, and watched as they slowly calmed. "… Sorry…" She mumbled, rubbing the spot on her chest that had been Kai-Lyn's resting place last night. It had almost torn one of the bindings that restricted her chest in half from all her shifting during the night, and she grumbled. _That's gonna need to be fixed_ …

Seeing the issue, Kai-Lyn sighed in return with a gentle tone, a weak smile on her shell as she rose to eye level. "Its fine… I'm just glad you finally told me about most of it… What you could at least…" She whispered once she had the Hunters attention. She glanced down and laughed as she scanned the binding, and began applying fixes to it with a beam of light. "So what if I was cramped, or too warm? You have had it a lot worse it would seem…" Kai-Lyn murmured, not noticing the guilty look from Myst as she looked away from the Ghost.

"Sorry… I am just so used to having to bottle it up… Kinda forgot that I could talk to you… ill do my best not to forget that again…" Came a sniffled response as the woman wiped a hand across her face, removing what little remained of the dried tears from the previous night. "Come on, Lets go get ready for guard duty…" She said quietly, forcing herself to rise from her comfortable spot on the floor. "…. And see how many heads we will have to roll to make ourselves fit in…"

* * *

-Two days later-

* * *

"You really didn't care about this, do you?" A voice said, its owner poking her head around her open lockers door. Myst sighed, and looked up from her own locker tiredly, having just finished a twelve hour shift guardian the throne room.

"About what?" She questioned, her eyes locking on to the deep purple ones of her partner for that shift.

"About being a bad ass god slayer and bumped down to guard duty?" She continued, a few murmurs and whispers at the voiced question they all had shared. Words seemed to travel fast in the rank and file, regardless of where someone is from. On a whim, Myst smiled to herself with closed eyes, and decided to test a theory.

"No. I don't. Its not much different than being a sniper in the middle of a mission out on Venus. Stay absolutely silent, controlled breathing, else the enemy will find your position. Any actions made, make them happen in concert with the ambient noise, and you're fine. A large rock drops and makes a crash? Fire a round into the Minotaur that you have been tracking for the past week. Besides, not much different from doing a tower patrol back as a rookie Guardian." Myst said, removing the temporary chest plate she had been given.

"Venus eh? Wasn't there a big Vex fortress there?" a voice asked, calling over the tops of the lockers. "Yeah, Vault of Glass. I was one of the Hunters on the raid team that took down its commander of sorts, Atheon. Vex gather data throughout the time stream, and he was the single point it all fed to. Take him out, and it became jargon. That was about three weeks after I killed the Heart in the Black Garden with the assistance of Prince Uldren. Wouldn't have found it without Uldren and Her Grace telling us where to look." She stated, peeling her skintight under shirt over her head, and relaxing when her braid thumped lightly just above her collar bone.

"… And you left the City to join up with us ragtag idiots in the middle of a ship graveyard?" A doubtful voice asked. Her recent partner and possible friend, Senlin. Turning to the auburn haired woman, a gentle sigh escaped Myst.

"It wasn't long ago that I was one of those ragtag dorks flying by the seat of their pants in the City when we lost our Light. It only takes one person, powers or otherwise, to turn the tide of war. Before I came along, the City was actually losing. I joined up and boss after boss dropped. Some people, like Brother Vance, claimed I was part of a prophecy written by the Great Osiris, and it was getting annoying. Its part of why I left The City. To many fanatics. Wouldn't be surprised if they all are saying I am fighting the bigger fight."

"Still hard to believe…" Senlin grunted, a passive expression as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, Provided all goes well here, and it has, Prince Uldren apparently has an Op or two he wants me to do. Too dangerous for general troops. After that, if THAT goes well, then apparently the Queen will decide where she wants me. Right now they are just running me through the paces to see how serious I am about this, and how trustworthy I am. I think Uldren is trying to bore me to death or something though. I don't understand why he is so vexed at anything that is a Guardian of any kind." Myst chuckled, dousing her head with a squeeze of her water bottle, quickly toweling it off before it made a mess.

"Well, judging from what Jenx said, you were studying pretty hard in the library with that Ghost of yours. Petra too." Senlin stated, raising an eyebrow from Myst. "She was your guide on the first day. She had been here maybe a week. Said you were pretty reserved and polite enough during her shift before Keira replaced her." Senlin explained, and a giggle was heard from the Hunter.

"Well of course. I had little to no idea on how Awoken culture worked! I needed to play catch up, and the Queen and Petra had made quite the reading list. Wouldn't do to well for me to not study hard since the Queen pushed for it and insisted so heavily." Myst stated, slipping a long sleeved shirt over her head.

"Wait. You mean, you didn't know anything about proper protocol when you came here? Arent you like, half awoken?" Senlin asked, a slight gasp escaping her.

"Well, Yes. The tests gave conclusive proof when the Warmind Rasputin did them on a whim. As if my eyes and such were not clear indications, along with my supposed mental prowess. The issue is, I didn't have parents to teach me about the culture or how to manage my telepathy. No Guardian has parents, unless they count the Traveler as their parent." Myst stated offhandedly, distracted as she slipped a clean pair of pants on.

"But then, how were you half Awoken, and half human? Thought the Traveler only brings back the dead." Senlin asked, causing a flash of light to appear near Myst's left shoulder.

"Well, provided the environmental conditions are right, bone's are able to be preserved for 12 years or so. Longer with Awoken. Memory loss is common in Guardians, as by the time their Ghost finds their Guardian, the muscles have mostly atrophied or decayed." Kai-Lyn stated, startling Senlin as she appeared in a flash of light.

"We require a certain amount of biomass to be able to bring them back the first time. So even if her parents HAD taught her of the culture, or rules, she wouldn't have known them anyways. She had been dead for approximately 17 years, give or take a year or two. Logic would dictate that at some time, a reef born awoken had traveled to earth and fell in love with a human. Had Myst. Or whatever her name was before that. Most Guardians don't actively search out their pasts. Some say its taboo, but no one knows why." She finished, nodding her head as she flew up to nudge her Guardians forehead, receiving a smile in return.

"Myst, Petra wanted me to remind you that you are to report to her chambers after you eat for sparring practice." Kai-Lyn stated, before turning and inspecting the room around her, shell spinning rapidly as she processed the information.

"Tell her I'll be right there." She responded, popping her neck before she made her way towards the exit, a hand over her shoulder in goodbye, nodding in response to the invitations for drinks or food.

* * *

A sigh escaped the red haired woman, her white eyes piercing the annoyed yellow suns in front of her, twirling the baton in her left hand as she circled him. "I still don't see why you made her do guard duty. Her Ghost has a map of the area. We both know it's a waste of time." Petra sighed, shaking her head, glimpses of her eye patch appearing behind her hair.

"It was not my idea. My sister planned that entirely. I suppose it was more politically motivated than we both understand. I don't see why your complaining however, your guards seemed to appreciate the change of pace. She is becoming an interesting pawn. Its annoying how fast she turns people to her side..." Uldren growled, leaping forward with a sudden, venomous strike.

Petra grunted as she blocked his attack, frowning as she pushed him away. "Why do you distrust her so much? She has done nothing to warrant the attitude you give her or any Guardian, and despite the misgivings, she still respects your abilities. She hasn't questioned a single order you have given so far has she?" she asked, before darting forward with a sweeping kick that landed Uldren on his back for the fourth time that night.

"No. Surprisingly not. She just takes the post and does her duty and ignores whatever offhand comments I say. Even when she was ordered to clean." He grumbled breathlessly, sitting up and rubbing his head. His hair was in a mess, comical even, but it was lost on Petra. She didn't care much for the annoyance before her that only seemed to cause trouble unless it was for one thing. His sister.

"Its… She seems driven by something I cant pin. She wont tell me in detail what happened that drove The City from her good graces. All I can grasp is bits and pieces from what she has said, but I can just tell she is hiding something. That, and she avoids me like the plague…" Uldren muttered in a mild rage, drawing an understanding stare from Petra as he tore his glare from the floor.

"I get the same feeling. That said, you are so focused on wanting to dislike her or anything about her, you aren't seeing the obvious." She responded, shelving the weapons on a rack across the room, drawing a curious look from Uldren.

"Watch her walk through a crowd in civilian dress. She avoids physical contact when at all possible. Her Ghost even said she hasn't let anyone touch her in the past few months. She never did that before when she was here. I remember multiple times when she engaged willingly in hugs with other Guardians. She avoids contact with men specifically when possible, and in general. Something my guards tell me you experienced first hand." She said, watching the flustering male before her growl at the mention of it.

Petra sighed, and continued as she returned her gaze to him. "Anytime her fire team is brought up, she shuts down and responds with simple answers, if not just letting her Ghost run interference. Her smiles almost never reach her eyes. She has scars. Guardians don't scar easily Uldren." She stated, watching the gears turn in his mind, his face turning to the ground as he rested his arms across his knees.

"I have attempted to ask her Ghost, but she does not know. When cut off from the traveler, it seems Kai-Lyn lost consciousness. What she does know is she was separated from her Guardian for some time, and found her grieving and bloody in a crater, crippled, and her fire team was dead. She refuses to say what happened to her during that time, even to her Ghost, who only gets bits and flashes. My contacts in the tower say that she didn't tell the Vanguard either." She said with a huff, running her hands through her hair before resting them on her hips.

"If I had to guess? She was attacked, and her fire team died protecting her. You've seen how reserved she was the first time she came here, hiding behind her Titan friend. Imagine being like that, and seeing your sibling die, but multiple times? She may have gotten stronger and more independent in that time, but it may be out of a desire to not lose anyone else. Losing everything like she did, like they did, would be enough to break most people. From what little her Ghost has said, she wasn't even given a chance to rest. She had to sneak out to bury the bodies of her fire team, and had collected their Ghosts from across The City." She stated, frowning at Uldren as she walked over, helping him to his feet.

"She practically begged the Queen for help, and threw her pride out the airlock. She is _grieving_ Uldren. For things that she lost, and things that will never be. Of course she would avoid you. You have been nothing but cruel to her when not under direct orders from either myself of the Queen. Maybe if you took the time to get to know her, get a drink with her, apologize, she might open up a little to you. Maybe you should go on an operation with her, but be nice. A few nights away from people always did Hunters good. Just take that into consideration." Petra whispered with a sigh, patting his back.

"I am going to spar with her now. You do what you have to. Just remember. Your usual methods wont work on her. She is a god slayer. She has seen things that would make you look like an infant wielding a knife. Just make sure you don't grab at her, last guy who did that ended up with a knife at his throat." She called, heading in the direction of her room, leaving the brooding man in her wake.

"Or thrown through a wall…" He responded dryly.

* * *

( _Where do you think she is?_ ) Kai-Lyn asked, bobbing back and forth for what felt like the hundredth time.

( _Dunno. She is probably busy._ ) Myst responded, frowning at the ground. A sudden flurry of motion at the end of the hallway caught their attention, and they turned in unison.

"Sorry I'm late Myst. Had to handle some last minute training, make sure I am capable of going toe to toe with a Guardian." Petra grinned, slowing her slight jog to a stop once she was within arms reach.

"You say that as though you think I am going to fry you with arc lightning. We both agreed, no Light based abilities. As though that would give you any advantage in the end though." Myst sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head with a smile aimed at the ground.

"You wound me Hunter. You think so lightly of my abilities?!" Petra smiled, tousling Myst's hair, noticing the slight twinge of discomfort it brought to her.

"No. I just feel bad for the woman going up against a Guardian who's main class in the Crucible is a glorified pole dancer." Myst responded with a sly grin, a gloved hand removing the hand from her head.

"Well, hope you don't mind an audience then…" A familiar voice spoke up from behind them. Turning around a genuine smile broke on the Hunters lips, a fact Petra noticed with a chuckle, moving to stand beside the shorter woman.

"Senlin, Keira, what are you two doing here?" Myst asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"We came to watch Petra get her ass handed to her for once." Keira grinned, chuckling at the disapproving look of Kai-Lyn.

"Well, she came to do that, I was drug here to keep her out of trouble." Senlin sighed, running a hand through her hair with a passive expression, rolling her eyes with a smirk at the playful punch from Keira. Petra coughed lightly, and motioned subtly for them all to move down the hall towards the space that was being used as an impromptu gym. Petra took the lead, taking a quick glance over her shoulder to see Senlin and Keira quickly fill in the spaces to either side of the Hunter. Petra smiled, tuning out the conversation that had begun involving one of the other guards and some of the jokes they had been telling when off duty.

 _Good, bout time she made at least one friend. I will have to remember to thank Mara…_ Petra smiled, thinking to herself.


	10. Gaining Momentum

"… This one is too light… Short too…" Myst grunted, setting the wooden stick back into its holder, shifting her eyes back to the wall. The last weapon she could use effectively hung just out of reach, requiring she use a double jump. Landing quietly, she hefted it in her dominant right hand, giving it a experimental spin.

"You know, ill never get used to Guardians having a super jump… Not natural…" Keira sighed, frowning.

"Oh hush. If anyone deserves it, the short kid in the room does." Myst said in absent response, taking a stance and testing the weapon with a few moves, the staff twirling fluidly through the air. Keira cracked a grin at the flippant comment, used to Myst's brand of smart-ass comebacks and flippant comments.

With a sudden flourish of her chosen weapon, Myst deftly launched herself backwards through the air in a flip, a swipe through the air with surprising force, generating a current of air to gust towards her would be sparring partner, shifting her hair.

"This will do I guess. Closest match thus far, and you guys don't have any more. I'll have to make a new one specifically for me in the future however…" the Hunter grimaced, frowning deeply as she closed her eyes.

"Just try not to kill me. Remember, you have amplified strength." Petra said sagely, closing her eyes for a moment in meditation.

"Ill do my best. That said, I cant let you win. Cayde-6 would have my cape." Myst stated in response, shifting her stance to a slight crouch, bent at the knees, hopping lightly on the balls of her feet. "Gravity is slightly higher here than on Earth. That's gonna throw me off a bit…" She grumbled, turning to face her combatant.

"You both ready? Cause if this takes any longer I may die of boredom." Keira sighed, sliding into a sitting position against the far wall.

"Hush, else I make you spar against our daft little 'pole dancer' here…"Petra stated sweetly, shutting the other up." Petra warned with a sickeningly sweet tone, and enjoying the flash of panic that entered the woman's eyes.

( _Note that. Our __little pole dancer._ ) Kai-Lyn stated warmly, nudging her Hunter, causing Myst to giggle slightly. Covering her mouth with her free hand to hide the laugh, she spoke up, sensing Petra was ready to spar.

"Don't worry. I would only knock you unconscious. Petra gets the exclusive right to try again." She stated seriously, twirling the staff deftly. Petra nodded and circled Myst, growling in anticipation, wielding two shorter batons about two feet in length, only for them to freeze in place as a voice made itself known as footsteps rang out across the room, a familiar pattern to the sound they made on the deck plating.

"Good. I did not miss the battle." A frigid voice rang out, and Mara Sov stepped swiftly through the shadows of the doorway into the light.

"M-my Queen!" Myst stammered slightly in surprise, echoing the statements of Petra.

"At ease. Keep going, do not stop on my behalf. Uldren took his time in telling me various tidbits of news. This one interested me most." her smooth, honeyed voice sending shivers down the Hunters spine as she rose. Glancing in the direction of the Queen once more, she visibly paused, noting how the cool gaze of her ruler locked onto her own calm green glow. Shuddering slightly, she tore her eyes away from the Queen, perturbed at the difficulty of that task as she once more took her stance.

( _Getting serious now are we~?_ ) Kai-Lyn sung quietly across their link, making her way swiftly to hover near the Queen should she be needed, doing her best to manage a bow of sorts in front of her by dipping in the air with a tilt of her shell. Mara nodded in approval, before turning her gaze to the Myst with an intense look.

( _I cant lose now, even at the expense of Petra. I need to prove allowing my coming here was a good choice on her part._ ) Myst responded, grunting as she deflected the first of Petra's blows, skipping back a step or two.

( _Sure~! That's all…_ ) was her response, a dry tone of sarcasm obvious behind the words.

( _Shut up Kai_ ) she growled audibly in response, a slight flush on her face

( _Alright._ ) The Ghost hummed in amusement, releasing a small laugh that caught Mara's attention, but was ignored.

Things progressed slowly at first, each of the combatants slowly moving through the motions of testing their opponent, a quick strike as they formed an attack strategy here and there. Petra made the first serious move after a few minutes of silent circling, each watching the other as if being hunted.

With an obvious attempt to confuse her opponent, she moved as if to dart to Myst's left, before moving to her right as time seemed to slow around the Hunter. Thrusting her staff out, Myst spun it once, removing Petra's guard easily before striking out with her free hand with an open palmed strike, landing a glancing blow against Petra's retreating shoulder.

The maneuvers became more varied, and Myst found herself actually being tested. Having had to dodge on more than one occasion as time went on, and due to the higher gravity, had nearly been hit on several occasions. The only contact her opponents weapon were making was to graze her clothing, or flying by a hairs breath to her skin thanks to her enhanced perception of time and lightning reflexes.

Feeling confident now, her stance shifted, startling the Awoken Captain as she deftly dodged around her target, using the staff as an extension of her body to catapult her further than she had previously been going with her own two feet by slamming one end into the ground and heaving with all her strength. Landing swiftly behind her with a roll, she attacked ruthlessly, exposing every weakness she spotted with fluid precision.

Managing to land several blows in the space of a few seconds, before launching herself back out of the reach of the guard, Myst commenced her prowl once more, shifting stances fluidly to confuse the guard into attacking or defending as she worked, using her own tactics against her. A few hits actually landed on her now, the exertion of working in higher gravity beginning to take its toll. _I cant keep this up… It's a war of attrition, and I haven't acclimated to the higher gravity of this area…_

Reaching a decision, Myst charged the guard headfirst, before sliding between Petra's spread legged defensive style. Leaping to her feat, she lashed out with her foot and pulled Petra's feet from under her. As she began to fall, she used her weapon to spin Petra's body so that she landed on her back. Upon landing on the padded deck, Petra found her advance to sit back up blocked by a staff at her throat. "Do you… Concede…?" Myst panted heavily, watching the strain on Petra's own frame as she managed a winded nod in response, still grasping for air after the landing.

Upon seeing her victory, Myst stepped back and leaned heavily against her stick, shaking with exhaustion as she helped Petra stand. Time resumed its normal course, and she gradually became aware of her companions reactions. Senlin and Keira were clapping and cheering, and her Ghost was emitting a glowing sense of silent pride. All the while, Mara merely nodded and twitched her lips in the barest hint of a smirk before indicating she follow. Glancing at Petra, who nodded, she rested the staff against the wall, and swiftly made her way towards the now retreating Queen with all the speed she could muster with her burning lungs.

* * *

By the time she and her Ghost had reached the Queen, her breath had caught up to her, and she came to a stop before her, moving to take a knee. "None of that Myst." the Queen whispered, bringing a confused look to the Hunters face as she hesitantly looked into the cold eyes that seemed to shake her to her core every time she looked at them. She rose slowly from her half crouch, and hesitantly rose to her full height as she looked into eyes of white.

Glad she had just been in combat recently to cover her slight flush, she lost her breath for a moment as the woman reached forward, taking her braid in a strong grasp to inspect it. Taking her gaze from Myst's eyes to the braid in curiosity, testing the weighted portion of it expectantly, she noted Myst's slight shudder as her hand grazed her jaw in the action with amused smile. Her eyes bounced evenly between the eyes of the short woman before her, and back to the braid in her hands, enjoying the reaction she had on the now timid Hunter.

Upon finding what she was looking for, she removed her hand, and watched as the Hunter battled internally on how to process the action with mild amusement before speaking, watching the Hunter seem to relax at the words with a curious thought as she continued to pierce the woman with a cold expression.

"Uldren wished to have me give the news personally for some reason, as it seems he thinks you do not like him." She stated calmly, and watched as the Hunters heart seemed to drop and panic enter her eyes. Watching her respond, the Awoken took the time to absently observe the Hunter's appearance. _She is a quiet beauty indeed. What to do with her… Guard duty is obviously a waste… Ill talk to Petra on that later…_ She mused to herself, deciding to keep her cold expression for awhile longer. It would not do to expose her true emotions just yet.

"No my Queen, I respect your brother a great deal, there is just a mild conflict of personalities we are working around currently. He still does not trust me it seems." Myst stated, frowning at the mention of it.

"Rest easy, my little Hunter. The news is good. I have elected to take matters into my own hands having witnessed your abilities for myself. I will assign you to your post upon your return from an operation that begins at nine in the morning tomorrow, regardless of its success or failure. You will be departing with Uldren to Venus, and he will watch as you hunt a troublesome fallen commander that is attempting to take the mantle of Kell amongst the ruins of the house of Winter, assisting where needed." She stated, and resisted the urge to smile at the almost giddy expression on both her and her Ghost shared as they looked at each other. _Seems they HAD been going a little stir crazy from being cooped up as Petra had suspected..._

"I also came to inform you of that other matter. Teaching you how to control your abilities. In light of the losses we have had since the Taken War, and are still recovering, it seems that I, will be your teacher. After your return, you are to take a day or two of rest after debriefing me personally, where we will then begin our lessons in my private chambers should time permit. It will be a good lesson, as one may live through experiences if the connection is strong enough, a valuable skill if one is on missions in your capacity, as showing is better than words. You are free to go." She stated with a flourish of her hand to graze Myst's jaw once more, before turning on her heel and departing swiftly down the hall.

The Hunter however, was frozen rigidly in place, and her mind had locked on to two specific statements the imposing ruler had stated. Her face immediately blossomed with warmth at the thought of Mara Sov, calling her, effectively a guard, 'Her little Hunter…'.

The other statement, barely acknowledged behind the curtain of embarrassment and adoration, was nearly forgotten, but only served to enhance the expression on her face as she dumbly watched the retreating form disappear down the hall and around a corner. _She is going to be the death of me… She is going to be my personal mentor? In her private chambers? Traveler grant me strength…_

( _… You like her. You are so screwed if she finds out. WE are screwed if she finds out._ ) Kai-Lyn stated irritably, the statement lost on the flushed hunter who was staring dumbly at the corner that Mara had vanished around in stunned silence, hoping that the woman would come back around. Shaking herself from her stupor, Myst frowned, her gaze locking onto the disapproving shell of her Ghost who was now floating in front of her gaze.

( _Shut up… It sucks enough as is knowing I cant pursue it…_ ) She grumbled, making her way back towards the Gym, where faint laughter could be heard before a yelp of pain.

Walking into the room to see Keira rubbing her head, bent before Petra, she sighed. "What was that about?" Keira asked curiously, still rubbing her smarting wound with a wince every so often. "W-well… Apparently I did _something_ right. She called me by my name, not 'It', 'Guardian', or 'Hunter', and said that she will be assigning my post to me once I return from a mission with Uldren. Regardless of its success." She stammered, nervously playing with her braid, ignoring Petra's smirk and knowing look.

"Sounds like cause to celebrate. Come, lets go get food. On me this time." Petra said gently, making her way towards the timid Hunter, guiding her path with a hand on her back, a excited cheer from Keira ignored for the time being. _Poor thing, the Hunter is becoming the Hunted and doesn't even know it..._


	11. Friend or Foe

**Sorry for my absense guys! Been working two jobs at the moment, so ive been stretched pretty thin lately! Hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

"Tell me Guardian. What is the command structure of The City now?" Prince Uldren asked, surprisingly civil as he watched the Guardian crawl out from under her own ship, having inspected everything personally in preparation.

"Well, used to be Speaker had final say. Speaker is gone thanks to the Red Legion, so now it's a majority vote by the Vanguard that can be challenged by a majority vote of the various factions that make up the city council of sorts." She responded absently, placing the tool she had been using back in its case with meticulous care.

Uldren sighed, shaking his head as he looked out across the hangar with an impatient frown. He wanted this damn mission done and over with, so he could go back to ignoring the pest that seemed to corrupt the minds of his people. "They wont appoint another speaker?" he questioned irritably. Myst shrugged, dusting her gloved hands free of any dust or debris, her usual green armor now a royal purple and gold, shaders courtesy of Variks, a gift that she had applied on the spot.

"Doubt it. He wasn't exactly the most helpful person. With the Traveler awake, it doesn't need a speaker either. Some guardians like myself are gifted with some inkling of what it wants or needs us to do." she sighed, clambering into her cockpit, with Uldren mirroring her actions.

"You sound like you didn't like him." Uldren smirked, glancing over at the Hunter as he finished powering up his ships engines.

"I didn't. He was an ass, full of himself and wouldn't explain anything because "The Darkness corrupts even the strongest of Guardians." If you ask me, he was a hack, a fake, a joke. I doubt he even really spoke to the traveler, or for it. Just like that troll Cryptarch, Rahool. Idiot used to purport to be a Master Cryptographer, but would give out rare gear for legendary engrams." Myst glowered, skewering the poor technician who came to close to grazing the bow of her ship with a heated glare.

"Huh. Lets get going then." Uldren stated dryly, before lifting off and making his way swiftly outside of the hanger. Upon seeing the Hunter follow suit, he powered his NFTL drive and let its power build. "See you there Hunter." He stated simply before his ship shot forward.

"Base camp has been established Prince Uldren, perimeter cleared, and our motion sensors are now functional and feeding directly to your tablet and my feeds." Kai-Lyn stated, flying up the steep hill towards Uldren ahead of Myst, who was crouched and surveying the land through her sniper, The Borealis, he had been told.

"Good. We will rest for the night, discuss what we know among other things." He nodded, taking a few notes. A few moments later, Myst held up her hand to indicate silence, and shifted her rifle, tracking something. A double shot rang through the canyon, the source untraceable as it rebounded off the walls surrounding their elevated location.

"Now we are secure. Had two fallen vandals who had spotted me earlier." Her voice crackled in his ear's, bringing a sigh to his lips. Holding a finger to his ear, he spoke up

"Very well Hunter, return to base camp." A swift motion from her down wind was his only response, and she elegantly made her way through the terrain, blending in as she moved from shadow to shadow.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone at home as a Hunter in the field." Uldren grumbled, an amused hum coming from Kai-Lyn.

"She is in her element. Out in the field, rifle in hand, no parties, no people vying for her attention or affection. She hates people now as much as you hate outsiders like us." she chuckled, annoying the ashen pillar of a man that was Uldren.

"Can confirm." the Hunter stated tersely, removing her helmet with a shake of her head, revealing a confident smirk, causing Uldren to give a low, dangerous laugh, remembering the same expression and words used on her first visit to the reef. "That said, my dislike of people is earned. He is born with his." She teased, a relaxed stance as she came to a stop, inspecting the camp that Uldren had erected in her absence with an approving look. Sheathing her hand cannon that found its way into her hands on the way up, she took a seat on one of the rocks near the soon to be firepit.

"What are we doing ration wise for food?" She asked, and Uldren pointed at a crate next to his own tent.

"Dandren apparently 'found' a bit of extra meat in his stores when I inquired about it for you earlier. Making deals are we?" He asked, testing the waters of what he could get away with joke wise.

"Yes actually. I told him the story of the Black Garden mission. Besides, I eat more than the standard Awoken. With my metabolism as it is as a Guardian, I eat twice as much. It has something to do with the Abilities we use." she stated evenly, making her way towards the crate, assessing their food stores with a nod.

"Should last us a week if we ration it properly. I would say that we need to eat the rest of it on the final day we are here to prevent it spoiling. You cooking or am I tonight?" She asked, removing her gloves with a yawn.

"I will. Don't want you to kill me on the first day out here." He said, causing a slight giggle from the Hunter, a musical sound so foreign the Prince did a double take.

"Very well. Ill be cleaning my gear if ya need me." She called over her shoulder, heading to the edge of the cliff.

* * *

-Later that Night-

* * *

A quiet sigh escaped the Hunter, leaning back and patting her stomach, happy for the moment. "You cook really well." Myst smiled, directing her eyes lazily to the dark figure on the other side of the fire. A grunt was her response, and she watched as he took a deep drink of water, having ravenously devoured his own food earlier.

"You can tell me a story of yours in exchange." He suddenly stated, his eyes reaching through the dark to pierce her own, startling her with the sudden intensity. A hesitant nod, she spoke up, a frown forming on her face. "Black Garden. After you gave us the key. We had to charge it. Took us a bit to find where to charge it, even broken into pairs as we were. Me and Jak found it. Put a few hundred cabal under the ground in the process of getting to the spire due to it being dead center of a cabal base."

"Some Valus commander had come out of a door on the far wall, but he fell quickly enough between a few Golden Gun shots and a Fist of Havoc." she stated, picking up a stick on a whim, her eyes turning to the fire as she lost herself in fonder times. "After that, we made our way to Venus. Can't remember the name of it, but you still know the coordinates I'm sure." she sighed gently, her frown deepening.

"We were doing great, and then Jak got taken down by a stray Hob Goblin. It takes some time for our Ghosts to bring us back without guardian assistance, but by the time he was up the door had slammed closed behind me. I had to fight off various Vex archetypes. First was the standard combat frames. Then Hob Goblins. Then Minotaur's. Between each wave, The Heart had turned a statue of a gate lord into a real Gate Lord."

Nudging the fire with her makeshift poker, she sighed. "After I beat the final Gate lord, battered and bruised with a broken arm, fractured rib cage, and a sprained leg, a single shot from a sniper was all it took to kill The Heart, as it had put too much energy into bringing those gate lords into being. The door unlocked, and Jak, bless the Titan, had ripped the paneling off trying to break in to get to me. He had picked me up and carried me all the way back to the tower infirmary, despite my protests and demands he do otherwise. There is no arguing with a determined Titan. Least of all him." she said quietly, turning her eyes skyward, watching the stars.

"He had done something similar after I had just been brought back into the world in a hail of bullets and light. I had navigated my way through the wall through a breach created at Twilight Gap. Had a shitty auto rifle falling apart at the seams, a decent hand cannon, and a sniper. Armor was nothing more than to handle basic life support. Practically cardboard." she sighed, shaking her head dramatically.

"Had to fight through a fallen Kell, not even awake a week, and killed it for my ship and its NFTL drive. Jak had heard the battle and came to investigate during his patrol. Found a very undignified hunter swearing up a storm and scavenging a knife off of said Kell in a form of petty revenge..." She sighed, holding up said knife. Entranced at the sight of the shimmering reflection of the flames across its body, she sighed, it's appearance reminding her of her lost Raze Lighter, the way the flames seemed to lick hungrily across the blade.

"He tried to help me get the ship up and running, but it was a junker, then flew me back to the tower with me to make sure I lived, sitting in his damn lap the whole time. He wouldn't let me out of his sight unless Cayde was around that first week. Especially after I had taken my helmet off for the first time." she sighed with a forced grin. "I was so enamored and overloaded with the tower I didn't notice anything. I didn't notice how different I was from the others. How they stared in my wake. How his gaze never seemed to leave me." she huffed, her voice falling to a whisper.

"That story work?" She asked tiredly after a few minutes of silence, taking a deep gulp of sterilized water, coughing loudly at the bitter taste much to Uldren's amusement. "Yes. For now. I'll take first watch."

* * *

-Day Two-

* * *

A steady dripping could be heard as a set of steps pounded up the hill towards camp, causing Uldren to raise his head curiously. Doing his best to not burst into laughter at the waterlogged Hunter, he managed to squeeze out a small "What?" before breaking down into a loud chuckle before the sight in front of him.

"Found a lead on our target. Was chasing, and had to dodge an angry Minotaur after I gave chase. Landed in a lake." She grumbled, pealing off her upper armor with a disgusted expression, thankful her under suit was water proof. A few minutes of swearing and cursing in several languages, she managed to get her armor set beside the fire to dry. Shivering slightly at the cold, she huddled closer to the fire, watching as her Ghost started decontaminating and drying the drenched gear.

"Your cooking again. Same arrangement." She grumbled, a dark glare at his continued laughter. He nodded, and tossed her a blanket from his stores, and watched as she quickly covered up, unfolding her arms that were hiding her exposed midsection. As she did so, he caught glimpses of various scars, more intense than those on her arms. A low, warning hiss from the Hunter indicated he had been caught, and he averted his attention, pulling meat out in order to begin his job.

Seeing him start his job, she gradually relaxed into the silence, thinking to herself. "Vault of Glass." She suddenly stated, her sudden outbursts having now been a regular occurrence. He waited in silence, knowing she would continue to speak after a few minutes of composing her thoughts into a cohesive manner.

"By this point, we had gathered Jak's friends, and made a proper fireteam, Callsign Tyranis. Me, Jak, Sena-9, Gerald, Heron, Yalik-5. Whatever I am, Male Human, Female Exo, Male Human, Female Awoken, Male Exo. Hunter, Titan, Warlock, Warlock, Hunter, Titan. We had figured out the location of a key figure in Vex networking and prediction. Atheon, the Conflux of Time. The Warlocks had found a reference to it, from a random snippet in the footnotes of old records that hinted in its direction. We descended into that mess, and it still feels like I'm slightly out of sync, even to this day. Learned a trick or two from the Vex using arc light. If I'm in an Arc Subclass, time around me seems to slow in combat, when in reality it's the other way around, I speed up."

"First we had to stand on these damn Vex Plates. Wave after wave assaulted our group, two guardians per each team, and we each had our established preferences over time with who we worked best with. We would dance around each other, combat perfected into an art. One of the Warlocks, Gerald, had fallen however, and being the fastest in the group, I darted over to revive him to prevent his Hunter, Heron, from being overwhelmed. Did that, and got inside easily enough. Things only got tougher from there."

"Reality itself seemed to have conflicts on what timeline it wanted to settle on, and we gradually began learning extra bits of knowledge from across the various timelines. It was how we knew what to do, we glimpsed the past itself, and the future's. We also learned a lot about each other that day, but we all agree on one thing. No one had said anything. The details just… came into being, for example, I now know how to speak Eliksni, and various other languages that the Hunters knew, and the Titans knew how to carve up a wild catch to eat from my time in the wilds. Our bonds were made stronger that day as well. It was that day that I finally understood what Jak had been doing, letting me see his feelings for what they were…" she whispered, clutching the blanket tighter.

"The Templar was easy, shoot the Oracles before they could kill us, and then use the relic left by Kabr, the Titan who drank of the Vex Radiolaria. Gorgon's and their maze. Modified harpies that if they saw us, would remove us from time itself. Aethon, split us up randomly, and we had to fight through the various timelines he sent us to with a relic to shield ourselves from being erased, while we damaged him. Two phases that felt like days passed in an hour, and we emerged victorious, confused, but victorious." She said gently, her voice haggard and dry from speaking so much as she took her food wordlessly from him. "That's all your getting out of me tonight…"


	12. Gifts and Expectations

"… So we had to run from lamp to lamp in total darkness, and with every second it drained our strength, to the point we couldn't jump unless we stood closer to the lamps for awhile. Couldn't do that though, had Thrall swarming us, and the lamps exploded after a set time. Got to the end, made the bridge, and charged through the blinding light that led to Crota's throne room." She stated, pausing for a few bites of food in front of her, watching her Ghost patch a bullet mark on her left shoulder plate.

"Seems counter intuitive to how the hive usually operate. Blinding light isnt exactly normal for the Hive." Uldren frowned, glancing up at her over the fire.

"Yes, well, its entirely possible that it was a by product of making a portal into Crota's throne world. The Hive, all but the strongest or most devoted, followed us into the light." Kai-Lyn said absently, moving over to the cracked gauntlet that Myst had discarded to her left, and began repairing it as well.

Swallowing, Myst continued, "After we shook ourselves back to alertness, we had to stand on two pads, kill the enemies that came to stop us, some reaaaaally badass Knights, and spawn a bridge. Take the swords they dropped, kill the Hive on the other side, and then rush through a sea of Thrall, normal and cursed varieties, to Crota's Throne, where his body resided, having killed his soul in his Crystal earlier. Took him down easily enough, though it took a volley of Gjallarhorn rockets to take down his shield for the sword bearer."

"You already know my next kill, Skolas. Oryx fell just like his father, but he took himself and we had to go back to finish the job, and in doing so, halted the Taken assault on the reef. Then, SIVA, and Aksis. Fallen had gotten their grubby little mitts on some Golden age tech, a nano technology used to build cities and star ships within a 3 day period. They had built some bullshit machine on the wall, and we destroyed it, then knocked it off the wall. Killed his crony, Vosik, and continued to stomp anything into the ground. By this time, I found I loved being a Night Stalker over Blade dancer, and glad I had. Tethering the enemies gave us much relief and lots of orbs of light for the others to use."

"Killed Aksis within one of the SIVA bunkers, and then that was that. Had a whole minor outbreak of little motes of SIVA granting buffs that caused Zavala to have a heart attack, but regardless…" She said dismissively with a wave of her hand, hefting a box of gear into the hold of her ship.

"What came after that?" Uldren asked, frowning, having gotten absorbed in the story.

"The rest is… a story for another day…" She said quietly, her mood darkening quietly at the mention. "Lets go. I'm sure they have missed me terribly." She said with a forced smile, causing Uldren to frown and reach forward to grab her shoulder. A simple shake from her Ghost stopped him, and he noticed the Hunter was frozen, a sudden war cry escaping her as she launched backwards, knocking Uldren over and out of the reach of the cloaked Reaver Vandal who had been slinking up to slash his back.

Watching as he scrambled back to get into his ship, she watched as he shot off into the air before joining him, tagging the gear for her ship to transmat it directly to her hold as she did a second pass over the place that had been their home for the past four days.

* * *

-Meanwhile, In the reef-

* * *

"Well, Mara, That depends on what you think is best. She would be better able to defend you than even I would, but she doesn't have the same combat experience or respect of the general populace that I do. Perhaps you should make her a personal guard, one that is with you at all times, in that spare empty room across the hall from yours. I know for a fact she wouldn't object. If anything, she would welcome that particular assignment with vigor." Petra giggled, drawing a confused look from the ruler seated across from her as she looked up from various pages of ranging importance, her usual cold indifference replaced by an approachable demeanor.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Because I, your current personal guard, has. She only lets you touch her willingly, and she has a really deep fascination for your eyes, and other things..." Petra laughed, covering her mouth with a tablet. Taking a deep breath, she altered her voice to be a crude facsimile of the subject of their talk. "…the commanding **presence** and her **looks** , they would have to be blind to not say no, if they could even manage when **her piercing ice blue eyes** are on your own…" She giggled, causing the Queen to sigh with a frown, running a hand through her hair.

"Besides, it would be beneficial to your time. She could be taught those lessons she needs while traveling to and from each meeting, instead of having to wait until you have time to teach her. That, and don't think I haven't noticed the logs of you checking in on their progress every chance you get these past few days." She teased, insinuating what the Queen had hoped would pass easily enough for mild curiosity with a slight blush on her face.

"Honestly Mara, relax, you're not the first Queen to fall for a human, or a woman. I've been doing my job, covering your tracks. As has Uldren, despite his irritation at the orders I gave him." She continued, and sighed, a more serious tone following. "Besides, It would be safer for BOTH of you to be near each other. You in general, but her to prevent the various noble houses from playing her as a pawn." She stated, much to Mara's irritation.

"You always were a brilliant tactician… If I didn't know better, I would say you planned it this way." Mara grumbled, much to Petra's amusement.

"How is that other thing I asked you to take care of? Is it ready?" Mara asked after a few moments to compose herself.

"Actually, Just got here. Confused quite a few of them at the sudden request, but they got it done in time." Petra smiled, handing over a large box. "Thankfully the box is big enough she wont confuse it for a ring at first glance." Petra laughed, dodging a thrown paperweight as she made her quick exit. "They are on their way into the hanger now. I would do your best to compose yourself. You can tell her its in commemoration of her new post." She smiled warmly, receiving rolled eyes in response as the door shut behind her Captain.

* * *

"You tell anyone…" A male voice threatened from across the room, drawing her tired gaze. "Same goes for you. Though if you keep making veiled threats and whining like a little boy I just might in spite." Myst fired back halfheartedly, much to his chagrin. Seeing his silence as an acceptance, she left the hangar with a spare data-pad in hand, following the subtle directions from her Ghost to get to where she needed to go.

Nodding at various parties as she passed, she couldn't help but shake the spike of nervous worry that had wedged itself in her chest. _( Relax. There was nothing you could have done better. Uldren even said so himself.)_ Her Ghost sighed tiredly, the waves of anxiety having nearly driven the Ghost to the brink of insanity on the flight back. (Easy for you to say. You're the one that can hide in my backpack.) Myst grumbled, watching the Ghost vanish as she reached her destination.

A few moments to compose herself, and she knocked on the door, the cool metal doing little to soothe her frazzled nerves. Jumping back lightly at the sudden hiss as the door slid open to reveal Mara at a ornate desk of carved oak wood. She focused on the ruler, whose finger was holding down a button, presumably to open the door.

Stepping hesitantly into the room with a sigh hidden by her footsteps, she forced herself to wait until she was at the foot of the desk to look into the eyes she had felt tracking her progress. A hushed movement was the only indication of the door sliding closed, and as she looked up, she saw the Queens expectant but calm visage staring into her own eyes with the effect the steel had failed to elicit from her. Feeling her anxiety leave her to be replaced with a calm acceptance, she handed over the data-pad with a defeated sigh, not hidden this time as she reached across the table to do so, her braid swinging forward in time.

The Queen sighed as well, removing her gaze from the lovely green she had missed these past few days, and turned her eyes to the data-pad. "Tell me. How did Uldren behave?" She asked absently, scanning rapidly through the mission report.

"Your brother behaved exceedingly well. Better than I anticipated actually…" Myst said quietly, frowning in her own thoughts. She shook herself from them, and forced herself to look at the cool eyes of the Queen, instead of the lush lips below them due to the disapproval flowing into her mind from her hidden Ghost. Once again, she praised the Traveler that the room was dark, so it could hide her blush.

"Good. About time he reigned himself in." Mara sighed, before reading the final lines with a slight frown. "So, he escaped. A shame, but there was aught for you to do. Perhaps if we had sent you two earlier. No matter, what is done is done." She said in a cool voice, soothing the Hunter before her with an amused smile once again.

Myst, having been distracted by an artifact that was on the desk in front of her, was stunned speechless at the smile being directed at her, and nodded with stunned silence, thankful she had enough capacity to keep her mouth closed. Letting the Hunter have a few minutes to herself, Petra's prior warnings in hand, she sighed, putting on the air of the Queen once more, her cold gaze turned once more into an indifferent frown.

"On to other business, there is the matter of your post. Consulting with Petra and your friendly guard acquaintances, and having witnessed your skills first hand, I have elected to put you on my personal detachment. More specifically, as my personal guard in all cases. There are rather trying times ahead, for both of us, and she feels it would be best to keep you close. Your old keepers are sniffing at our edges, no doubt due to your recent mission on Venus. Despite your reports saying otherwise, they seem to have caught your scent, and are now watching our borders closely." Mara growled, but that had been lost on the Hunter, who was nothing short of shell-shocked.

( _Did… Did she say **personal** …. Guard?)_ She asked incredulously, her eyes looking down at the ground in thought. ( _Yes. That and that the City has scouts on the edge of the reef watching for us. Focus now, celebrate later.)_ Her Ghost chided, much to the Hunters annoyance as she redirected her attention to the Queen who was watching her expectantly.

"What would you do in my position Guardian, knowing what they did to you?" The Queen asked again, her irritation calming as she stared into the dancing lights of two green orbs before her with a sigh. _I think its more likely that its to calm me down and reduce stress, Petra, not what you said…_ She thought dryly to herself, entertaining herself by watching the Hunter squirm before gaze with mild amusement. She had caught the Hunter multiple times looking her over, but felt no need to indicate she had, nor to stop the Hunter from doing so. It was quite adorable, she had decided.

"I would warn them. Outright tell them that if they continue to harass the Reef and its citizens, They will incur the wrath of the Reef. They cant afford those losses right now. Let alone my wrath, should you permit me to do so. I doubt it would look good if their Golden Girl were to start cursing the city and turn against them." Myst stated, sighing with a exasperated glare out the window.

"And should they risk it?" Mara asked, drawing the Hunters stare back to her, which calmed both of them it would seem, judging from the slumped shoulders they both gave. "Only one man would be dumb enough to try, and they don't let him out of the tower. On the off chance they let Cayde-6 off his leash, I would at least hear him out. He may be a bit of a joker, but when it comes to distracting the others or combat, he has no equal… He jokes a lot, but he is a good man, and provided we talk to him on level terms and hears both sides, he will respect what we say most of the time, unless it was to save a great number of people."

"… That said, should that happen, I may remain silent should you grant him, or any Guardian, an audience. They burned the bridge that would have led me back there when they took out my ship as I departed from the Tower. They made their choice, and I made mine. If you order me to assist them, I will, but outside of that, I belong to you. You and the Awoken people are all I have in my heart my Queen." Myst stated, bowing gently over the desk, her hand clasped over her heart in a fist.

"Good. That means this gift wasn't made in error." The Queen said, pulling out a large silver box. Shifting various papers to the side, she nudged the box towards the Hunter before clasping her hands before her face, resting just above her lips as she watched her Guardian's reaction. Various emotions were flashing across the Hunters face, namely reverent awe, and confusion. A simple nod for her searching gaze was all it took from the Queen to cause Myst to open up the silver box with a shaking hand.

Pulling the item out of its container with a confused look, she turned it over in her hands, thumbs brushing carefully over the golden inlay of the Queens Web symbol, and jumped in surprise as an idea struck her. Quickly unwrapping her braid up to its current band that held it together, she threaded her hair through the silver bead-like ring that, as she moved, caught the soft blue light of the room in the concave surface between its smoothly rounded ends, highlighting the golden embossed symbol that repeated across its center. A glance upward at her Queen caused a moment of breathless awe to overtake her once she realized the importance, bowing deeply, the braid now resting on the desk.

"With that there will be no doubt as to whom you serve. Your items and gear have already been moved to your new room. It is across the hall from my own…" She stated, noting the weighted orb take on a dazzling electric glow. "Good. Seem that the remaining Hadium flakes were purified properly." She stated, observing Myst's fascinated look at the foreign object in a nearby mirror, having darted to it mere moments earlier as she stood.

"M-my Queen… I… I have no words, no gift to possibly repay-!" She said, slightly distressed as she turned around to find the imposing figure in front of her. Directly in front of her.

Freezing in place, she looked up into the icy stare that reached out, its frigid grasp silencing any further outbursts. With an amused smirk, Mara reached out and held the braid in her grasp, turning the metal between her pointer finger and her thumb. "It looks good on you. Supposedly, its glow should change to whatever element you are using once it is channeled. Petra gave me the idea as a gift for your symbol of service." She stated smoothly, her hand shifting from the braid to its owners jaw, causing a slight shiver of anticipation. "That aside… You may call me by my proper name when in private. That, and your continued loyalty, will suffice as payment. Its appearance suits you."

"As you wish my Qu-, Mara…" She whispered, the name bringing a tingling sensation to her lips. "Your Ghost should have all you need data wise to serve your new roll. Take your time to relax, I am sure its been an interesting day. One I hope, clears any anxiety of disapproval from you. You are one of us, my little Hunter…" She said teasingly, before exiting her office, leaving behind the awe struck Hunter in her wake.

( _We are SO screwed…_ _She… She called me HER little Hunter… didn't she? Yes, but that is not important. You, are screwed, as am I, if she finds out. But… What if she already knows? Best pray she doesn't, otherwise, you might end up dead by her hand or another's.)_ Her Ghost frowned, having appeared in front of Myst, a disapproving glare aimed at the immobilized Hunter. "We need to find Petra, and I need a drink…" She stated quietly, darting swiftly out of the hall.


	13. Self Doubts and Fears

**Heads up! Should have some more free time to post more often soon!**

* * *

\- The following Afternoon-

* * *

"…b-but I am just some random ass Guardian who washed into the reef! I don't deserve it…" A loud groan was heard in response, Keira leaning over and patting the sulking Hunter on the back in an attempt to cheer up the sullen woman.

"Yeah, the self-same 'random ass Guardian' who saved the reef twice, and the life of her ruler several times. You will do fine Myst, she obviously trusts you." Keira sighed, taking a swig from the bottle that had become Myst's iconic drink.

"But she SHOULDN'T. I haven't been here for longer than a month. I feel like I haven't earned it…" Myst grumbled, her voice muffled by the crook of her arm.

"Her Grace works in mysterious ways, young Hunter." A voice stated, causing its recipients head to turn lazily to the side to glare halfheartedly at the woman she had originally been waiting on.

"Sorry I could not see you yesterday, I was out on behalf of the Queen, talking with the noble houses about securing resources." Petra sighed, running a hand haphazardly through her hair.

"No matter, just having a minor panic attack and doubting my abilities. Not being able to sleep is nothing new, but this is something I was not prepared for! I escaped the tower to AVOID lofty titles and acts." Myst glowered, skewering the table with enough force to possibly make it flee in terror.

"Let me ask you a few things. Answer them in order." Petra sighed, taking a seat across from the Hunter who merely grumbled in assent. "One, are you doubting her choices? Two, You like her, that much is obvious, so why complain? If anything, she hasn't pushed you away, and you aren't exactly subtle at times…"

 _(Shit.)_ the Hunter grumbled, a sentiment mirrored by her Ghost.

"…. and besides that, there are other factors at play. If you had been placed anywhere else, you would have been an easy target for an assassin, a very real threat now that you have been fully inducted into the rank and file, as some still blame the Guardians for what happened over Saturn." She said seriously, bringing a scowl to the Hunters face, a pulse of arc light thrumming through the Hunters newest accessory.

"Your own life and doubts aside, Her Grace is at a disadvantage right now. Awoken nominate a Queen until they die. Normally, I would protect her, but tradition dictates that you do so, having bested me in combat." She smiled, reaching across the table to take a small shot herself. "She has also grown weary of the deaths around her. She gets attached to her guards, as any ruler should, and builds trust. She needs a guard who wont die on her. She needs a confidant, even a friend other than myself. She has been Queen for a fairly long time, that is sure to take its toll over time. If I recall, its been roughly twenty-seven years that she has been in power…"

 _(Great. Age is working against me too.)_ The Hunter grimaced, ignoring the annoyed glare from her Ghost. "No, I don't doubt her, but I am worried I will muck something up, and she will get hurt… Besides, you said it yourself, I cant die, assassins wouldn't be much of a concern for me. They could try and attack Kai-Lyn, but short of an orbital bombardment from Rasputin or a war sat landing on her head, she is practically invulnerable when she is connected to the Travelers Light." She sighed, shaking her head. "It just feels wrong, something is off that I am not understanding, and its putting me on edge. Its like my senses when enemies are near, my form of radar, and its constantly blaring at me that something is up…"

"Good. Means you are up to par with where you need to be. Awoken politics are more lethal than any battlefield. Besides, all you have to do is stand nearby and kill anything that even looks at her wrong. No talking, no dealing with the smarmy flirts of the court that are sure to seek you out during formal events, and no having to be separated from Her Majesty." Petra teased, receiving an eye roll and a halfhearted glare in response.

"Seriously, Why would any of the noble houses want anything to do with me. Half want to kill me, the other want to court me?" Myst sighed irritably, her hand absent-mindedly moving up to play with her braid, as if to reassure herself that the Queens gift was still there, a nervous habit she had developed during the past few hours.

"Well, to be fair, killing you would not solve much. The others however, may have various reasons. A trophy to be won, they wish to use you as a pawn against their enemies, or simple attraction to you and your mysterious ways." Petra said, receiving a disbelieving snort from the Hunter.

"Please, its not like I am THAT pretty. Mysterious ways? I am a product of war. Buy me shiny new toys and let me run rampant on a battlefield, or food, and I will befriend you. Don't bother with knives though, I have a knife for almost every occasion."

"On the contrary. You are an oddity. A mystery that they cant figure out. The child of an Awoken and a human? The eyes and fair form common for Awoken women, and perfectly tanned skin of a human, with an absolutely killer hairstyle? You look exotic. Her Grace certainly seemed to think so when I was giving her recommendations on where to place you. You stand out in a crowd, and the men of the courts always were into the finer things. The suitors at the Tower did not clue you into this?" Petra frowned, leaning forward, resting her crossed arms on the table.

"Please, they only wanted me for my deeds, or for something with a pulse to have a few nights of fun with." Myst scoffed, waving her hand in front of her face, a rosy tinge to her cheeks indicating she was sufficiently drunk.

"Well, dare I say it, Mara Sov values you for you Guardian, and not your deeds or titles. Ever since that first day you washed into our lives with your ragtag band of Guardians, she has been entranced with you. A Hunter that does not show off often, if anything at all, hiding behind her titan. An oddity. A change, for better or worse. Isn't that what you wanted? People to value you for you?"

"… Maybe…" Myst grumbled, still not fully convinced at Petra's argument.

"Regardless. She gave you an option. How you act on it is your own choice. She is a fair ruler, she will not punish you for what you choose to do between each other. Just breath and take it a step at a time. She will not rush you, she understands the need to be patient. Just do your job for now." She smiled, taking a stand and patting the Hunters arm in comfort. Myst sighed, nodding in acceptance at the words.

 _Easy for you to say. Your not the one who is falling for a Queen…_

* * *

-Two days later, later in the afternoon-

* * *

"You look fine Myst, I promise. She specifically said casual wear. I doubt she cares. You have bigger things to worry about." Kai-Lyn sighed, spinning her shell as she rotated around the Hunter, who was currently turning around several times and inspecting every detail of her appearance.

"I cant help it Kai, I have no experience in these things. I am a Guardian, I spent the first year of my second life in my armor and surviving entirely on MRE meals. Besides, its her. I have to make a good impression…" She grumbled, tugging her shirt lower.

She had elected to wear a variant of her usual outfit, a pair of dark blue denim shorts that were practically black, a dark green T-shirt, and a dark purple hoodie, her newest addition to her wardrobe. She was debating on getting the Queens Web sewn onto the back, but had been convinced otherwise by her Ghost, at least for the moment.

She huffed, and with a single glance at her hair, she looked over at the door, doing her best to calm her heart that was pounding with enough force to rival that of a Cabal war drum. "I would rather go back and fight Oryx than go in there and mess it up…" She grumbled, causing her Ghost to 'roll' her eye.

"Don't exaggerate. You will do fine. Remember, I have your back." Kai-Lyn stated, floating up slowly and resting her shell against the Hunters forehead.

"I have slayed gods for breakfast. I kill armies with a flick of my hand. But no amount of combat training could possibly prepare me for a casual dinner with the Queen of the Reef!" She growled, closing her eyes and focusing on the cool metal of her Ghosts new shell.

"Just be you Guardian. She seems to value how casual you act around her." She advised, floating back in her new violet body with a experimental twirl.

"You seem to be enjoying that new shell. Shame we had to sacrifice one of your other ones." Myst said, her opening eyes tracing the fractal petals as it pulsed with light along its edges outwards from the central orb.

"Who wouldn't? This is a beautiful, one of a kind shell. My records state it was based off of a Lotus Flower…" Kai-Lyn laughed happily, buzzing around her Guardians head.

"Glad you like it. Wasn't cheap to make either, even with the discount they gave me for my position." She sighed, shivering at the amount of Glimmer they would have had to pay for it without said discount.

"Thank you… It really does mean a lot that you take time out of your day to find things for me especially. I cant think of many, if any Ghosts, who are as lucky as I am…" Kai-Lyn hummed in thoughts, yelping slightly at the gentle kiss her Hunter placed over one of the petals.

"How could I not? If not for you, I wouldn't be where I am now. You mean the absolute world to me. I would take on every god in this galaxy if it meant keeping my guiding light safe…" She whispered, caressing the spot she had kissed. "Besides. Had to shut you up about us being screwed some how…" She giggled, watching her ghost roll its eye at her in a halfhearted glare.

"Just be careful. I want you to be happy. That, and not dead. Preferably with the latter taking priority." She responded, nudging Myst towards the door.

With a hesitant glance towards her Ghost, who gave a nod of encouragement, she waved her hand over the sensor to open her door. Taking a swift step forward, she regulated her breathing, and focused on a single memory, excluding all else until she was in a cooled state of mind.

Knocking on the door across the hall, she glanced down either side of the hall, an old habit from when she had previously been in the busy hallway of the barracks, in order to avoid being knocked to the ground. Seeing nothing amiss, she turned her gaze forward, taking a loose stance with her arms linked behind her back, while leaning heavily on one leg positioned behind her.

The door opened suddenly, and the rooms occupant, the Queen, merely beckoned at the Hunter waiting in the hall to follow her inside. Taking a few cautious steps, her eyes turned around the room, inspecting each detail in great interest. Various dressers and wardrobes lined the circular room on her left, with various shelves on which trophies rested to her right. To the far side of the impressive room, a large rounded bed rest flush with its headboard against the wall, large enough for several people with the pillows to match them, with a door just off to the right of it leading to what Myst presumed to be the bathroom.

The true focal point of the room however, was its owner, whom was seated at a small table just off to the right from the door, lying almost in the center of the shelves lining the wall's, giving many points of interest to talk about. Myst took a deep breath, and turned to face the woman she was about to swear fealty, and sign her life willingly away, to.

A quick glance raised a gentle flush on her cheeks, a thankful prayer to the Traveler that the room was mostly dark, lit by candles through out the room. Seated in a chair turned to its side to face her, was Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken, in a grey T-shirt and form fitting black pants.

Myst, now sensing the sudden shift in the room as her soon to be commander crossed her legs, and she took a knee directly in front of her, a whispered "My Queen…." as she bowed her head in respect. "… May the stars act in accordance to your will…" She stated, bringing a gentle smile to Mara's face. "I come to you, as requested, to swear my oath of loyalty, if you would have it." She finished, a gentle shiver racking her frame, a fact not lost on the Queen. "I would, Myst Runja, Guardian of the Reef."

"I hereby declare, under no other authority other than my own will, that I come before you to swear my undying loyalty. Be it from now to the end of time, to you, Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken. I come to offer my blade, and my life, in service to you, and by extension, the Awoken people. I hereby renounce all prior claims of service, regardless of blood or oath, to do so. As long as I yet draw breath, I shall defend your life as a shield to rival that of the strongest walls, and strike as swift as the fastest sword at your command. Your needs are my own. Your will is my will. I, Myst Runja, place my life in your capable hands, Mara Sov, Queen of the Reef."

"Very well, Myst Runja. Rise, and may you ever walk in the light of the stars." Mara finished, and smiled encouragingly at the emerald eyes that looked up, searching for approval. "You did well. I would say that you are ready to do so in front of the masses tomorrow." Mara laughed, a joyous sound that simultaneously froze Myst's mind, and brought a raging inferno to her heart. A mental nudge from her Ghost, and she nodded shakily, standing swiftly and taking her seat at the table, where food had but recently been delivered.

"You practiced that a lot I take it?" She inquired with a calm expression, bringing the Hunter fully to her senses.

"Yes, I did. It is one thing to say something, My Q-. Mara, and to mean it with ones heart." She stated smoothly, a calm smile betraying the raging emotions held at bay just behind it. "Apologies. I am not yet used to calling you by name…" She stated apologetically, bringing another laugh from the ruler, a sound that Myst hoped to bring for many years to be.

"Don't worry. Took Petra the better part of a year to grasp the idea herself, despite what she may claim."

"Now that all the serious business is done and out of the way, let us eat before the food grows cold. We may exchanges pleasantries afterwards. Agreed?" Mara asked, tilting her head to the side as she balanced a fork on her index finger as she brandished it at Myst.

"As you wish." Myst smiled, nodding in anticipation.


	14. Bonding

"I don't really have many hobbies to be honest. Reading, dancing, listening to music, and drawing sums it up quite nicely. We copied The Cities large database of music, movies, and books before we left." Myst stated, bringing her eyes up from her empty plate. The rhythm had been set by Mara, where she would eat, Mara would ask a question, and she would answer while Mara ate.

It had been a game called twenty questions, and she immensely enjoyed it, as it was rare she got to speak at length with another person without having to shoot at them. After they finished doing a question about Myst, she would get to do the same to the Queen. A fact she was equally dreading and excited about.

"Mayhap we should deposit those in our library some day. Another time perhaps. I would like to see some of the drawings you have done, when we both have spare time. If I may, where did you gain that skill, and why?" the Queen asked, swallowing the last of what had been her meat.

Myst, nodded hesitantly, having been watching the bob on of Mara's throat as she swallowed, responding slowly. "W-well. It was after a long day. I think it had been my second day off during the week they gave me from destroying Crota."

"I had been wandering the City, and found an older gentleman who was drawing in a small shop, was being paid by a couple to have a portrait of their family drawn. Entranced, I sat nearby and watched him work. He took note, and brought me closer. Taught me how to draw right there, free of charge. I guess he had this general idea of what I did for a living, given his gentle approach. I had been going through a rough time. wandering hours through the darkness will do that to a Guardian."

"I practice it every chance I get, as its very calming for me, even going as far as to stay up a little later each night than I should to make time. Fortunately I am able to buy the supplies here, albeit at a higher price. I see it worth every ounce of glimmer." She said, a wide grin on her face.

"If you wanted, I could even do a sketch of you whilst we play this game?" She asked, to which the Queen nodded with mild interest, watching the Hunter excitedly dart across the hall in record time.

"You know you will never shut her up now…" Kai-Lyn stated, having come to rest on the bed behind Mara.

"That is precisely the point." came the surprisingly warm response, drawing a look from the Ghost, who had been watching the door patiently.

"Its not often that I get to talk to people at length without worry of what they are trying to scheme. Its not hard to see how excitable she is." Mara laughed, bringing a slight blush to Myst's face as she entered the room at the sound, and having caught the end of the sentence. In her hand was a pad of white paper, and a few pencil's. Taking her seat, Myst fidgeted in her seat, adjusting her position to get the perfect angle, doing her best to ignore the pounding drum that was her heart at that moment.

 _I… I get to draw her… and she is letting me…_ Myst thought slowly, practically glowing on the inside at the thought, before banishing the train of thoughts that trailed past after it with a blush she hid behind her notepad.

"Feel free to ask questions, but if its not to much trouble, try not to move too much." Myst stated quietly, holding up a pencil, guessing an angle by holding it up.

"Very well. I shall ask a few questions in one go, that way you can answer whilst you work. What are your favorite colors, foods, books, and type of music?" She asked, watching the concentrated face pause for a moment in thought, bringing a small chuckle from the Queen, who elected to hold the smile, watching as the Hunter immediately hid behind her pad of paper in embaressment.

 _Myst is rather adorable when she is flustered…_ Mara thought to herself quietly, leaning back and getting comfortable herself.

"Music is easy. Anything with a beat that could be danced to, be it from what they call Rock, to orchestral music that the court musicians play during formal events. Books? I am a fan of fiction, where they seem to transport you to another world, be it romance or magic." She said with a slightly bashful tone, peaking over the edge of her pad to get another angle, before vanishing again, her stance slowly becoming less rigid as she relaxed, losing herself in the art.

"It is nice being able to escape the world, the drama, and whatever crisis is happening that week, for an hour or two that day. Be it by any of my hobbies. I am sure you have seen the dances every guardian seems to do after a victory? Each Ghost has a playlist they make for their Guardian based on the taste that they have. Some, like myself, pull out a book or rarely a sketchbook, and will read or draw what we see around us if its been a tough day and we don't feel like dancing. Exo's in particular are a fan of drawing, due to losing their memories after being formatted. Helps recover what they lost afterwards. Even had a small group that got togeather on Wednesdays and would we would just sit and draw, be it in the field or some random place within the walls." She whispered fondly, pausing in her work to remember for a moment.

"Food? I don't know if I have a particular food preference. The first year, all I was comfortable with were dehydrated MRE rations. Took a certain Hunter, Cayde-6, to drag me out into the city each week to try different foods. If I had to guess, Ramen, or fruit. It was a pleasant sight to see you have Ramen shops here, with just as much variety as earths. Used to joke that Ramen was the lifeblood of all Hunters with how often we got it in take out boxes for a mission here or there."

"Colors? There are a couple, but to single it down to a few, an emerald green, similar to my eyes, purple, a recent one, and a very light blue, almost the color of ice. Depends on the climate that I am in." She said absently, freezing as she made the last one known, and fell quiet, hoping the Queen would ignore the comment. She had not meant to divulge those comments, and had listed them on a whim.

"Thank you." Came the response, a small giggle as she gave the Hunter a wink, which grew into a full laugh as she watched the Hunter's face grow to a very slight shade of pink. Mara had easily seen through the statements for what they were, and she enjoyed the compliment she knew was genuine.

"Calm yourself Hunter, tis not the first time I have been told it is a good color. Your color of eyes is quite nice as well. Brings back memories of the few times I have visited earth. The forests of the European Dead Zone are quite enchanting and calming, and it matches your name particularly in the mornings. Your eyes bring back the enchanting, haunting beauty of the sight." She smiled, watching the Hunters face heat up rapidly, before she hid as much as she could before the pad of paper like a shield, scribbling furiously.

"I mean that. They have an ethereal beauty, the way the light glides underneath your eye with little motes. I feel that is the reason the courts are enamored with you currently. You walk into a room and you, and your eyes, demand the attention of its occupants. Tis a good feature for you to have in your position. It is your turn to question me, Myst." Mara said, leaning back into her chair, getting comfortable again, a genuine smile on her face, nothing like the prior expressions before this night.

"… F-favorite book?" Came the stammered response a few moments later, the Hunter having sufficiently calmed her racing heart, glancing down at the nearly complete drawing. Placing a few finishing touches, she placed it on the table and slid it towards its living counterpart.

Mara, stunned, held up the drawing with a almost reverent touch, as if afraid it would break. "You have quite the talent for this, and would rival that of even my best artisans… Is it to much to presume I could keep this?" She asked, and watched as the Hunter silently shook her head, indicating it was hers now, before working on another.

"There is one that always interested me, Magic and dragons. Written in the twentieth or twenty-first century, I believe it was called Eragon?" She stated, drawing the attention of the Ghost who now floated lazily next to her Hunter in an attempt to help calm her. "My records support that. Good book." The Ghost stated, now resting lightly on her Guardians knee "Next?" Mara asked expectantly, setting the page lightly on the bed behind her, revealing a beautiful rendition of the Queen in a rare form, smiling, with a life-like flower having been drawn behind her, no doubt inspired by her Ghost.

* * *

It was well into the night, if the melted candles were any indication, but Myst found she did not mind. Not when the recent ruler of her heart was paying attention solely to her. She had completed various sketches now, each of them having asked more than their fair share of questions, questions that, as time went on, the Queen answered with a content look in her beautiful ice blue eyes, reminding her of the Russian Cosmodrome where she had been found, when in Winter.

"I… I don't… I don't think I have any more questions…" Myst said shyly, folding back into herself, knees pulling up to her chest. "Sorry for taking up so much of your time…" She said, frowning as she set her sketchpad on the table in front of her, drawing half completed. As time had gone on, she had slowly shifted her way around the room, drawing various angles of Mara, or various objects, inquiring the stories behind each, much their owners amusement.

"Really, it is nothing. As I told you Ghost, it is rare that I get to talk with people without fear of them making scheme's." Mara simpered, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear as she yawned lightly into her clenched fist. "It seems we are due for sleep, despite neither of us having plans tomorrow. Before we go, a quick lesson on your mental abilities, as we originally intended, if you have it in you?" Mara asked, watching the Hunter sit up straighter with a nod of excitement.

"Very well. Keep in mind, these descriptions will sound childish, but this is a simple lesson most learn early in life. Close your eyes." She said, watching as her Hunter obeyed with slight hesitation.

"I want you to imagine yourself floating in an endless space. Surroundings are superfluous, whatever makes you comfortable. Now, I want you to pretend you are stretching your arms forward. Tell me what you feel, what you sense." Mara instructed quietly, watching the concentration on her face as her Kai-Lyn glided back into view after a silent beckon, sensing something across their link.

"I… I sense My Ghost. Something else too." Myst whispered, frowning. "Where are they objects located?" Mara inquired, silently standing from her chair. "Kai-Lyn is roughly 4 feet off the ground, 7 feet out from my two o-clock. The other is just beside it, but floated upwards a fair bit. Is that you?" She muttered in question, eyebrows furrowing.

"Good. You can sense where people are. You arent strong enough to determine who just yet, but that will come with time. No doubt it has been accented and enhanced due to your Light. I presume you are seeing the general shape of a person?" She questioned, receiving a nod.

"I want you to imagine your arm stretching from where you are out to that shape, and taking its hand. In doing so, it should resolve the image and your mind will give you a strange feeling, hard to describe. Like a faint pressure." Mara stated clearly, her cool voice calming the hesitations within the Hunter.

Gradually, she became aware of a cautious pressence pressing against her mind, to which she acknowledged, and sent a pulse of approval in the direction, startling the Hunter enough to knock her off her seat, and the pressence retreated from her senses sharply, much to her unexpected irritation. She had been eager to share the experience with Myst, but sighed internally. She knew it was a lot to take in, and that the Hunter would not test the ability without her.

"Holy shit!" She gasped, scrambling back against the wall, breathing hard as she looked up wildly at Mara and her Ghost, the latter who was looking at her in concern.

"What you felt was the hint of bare, raw emotion from me towards you. You are to remember how my mind feels, as there may be times we are separated and I need to reach out to you. I hear it is very similar to how your communication with Kai-Lyn works, but with this, both parties need to accept in order to share more than the barest of emotions, and is only temporary. To accept a link of that kind is very personal and rarely done except with the most trusted of people. To accept a link, the best way to do so would be to imagine pulling someone through a door, into your room."

"During tomorrows ball, you may feel something like this…" She stated, prodding the Hunter's mind for a moment, with a smile as the Hunter flinched. "The nobles will attempt to gauge your emotion through this. Imagine something that calms you, and keep it in your minds eye, and it will protect you from being exploited by them, should they dare after you pledge your loyalty. It is possible to brute force the connection, but that is very offensive and only done in extreme cases, such as criminal investigations. That however, should not be a problem for you. You have your own barrier, and your Ghost seems to be adding an extra layer of defensive measures on top of your own. With how you probed me, you sensed my approval at your success. With me to you, I can only glean the barest hint of your emotions." She said, looking at the mentioned party, who looked away from her Guardian.

"Its…. Like… Its kind of like my radar…" Myst whispered, slowly rising to a stand, leaning heavily against the table. "Its not as pointed. Doesn't activate until I either need it or am in danger… Its… A lot to take in…" She muttered breathlessly as she looked at her Queen. "Go. Rest. You have a lot to process. Sleep well." Mara smiled, watching the Hunter gather her items in a daze and make her way across the hallway towards her own room.

"Kai-Lyn?" Mara asked, watching the concerned Ghost's stare track its owners actions as the door closed behind her.

"Yes Mara?" 

"She will be fine. Its how most react to the sudden overload of information. I have been told its similar to having spent life without being able to see color, but now she can. I am not sure why you are guarding her mind so zealously to the point of impeding her progress, but do take care of her. Just let her sleep, she should be fine in the morning. Now, if you don't mind?" She asked, waving her arm towards the door, and watched the Ghost vanish into thin air as it flew towards the door. _What happened to them…?_ She thought, staring at the spot the flash had left in her vision, before preparing herself for bed.


	15. Trials and Tribulations

**I LIVE! Sorry for the delay, work has been super busy, and ive taken time to write out the next couple of chapters (so i can plan out a few things, as i may lead into Forsaken depending on what happens there. I may take a complete different turn from Forsaken however, if it** **doesn't** **follow what i think it will.)**

* * *

-The following evening…-

"Hold still!" A woman growled, it's owner tugging a comb through Myst's hair with a look of mild irritation.

"I am trying, but with you yanking half my head off my shoulders it is kinda hard not to flinch Petra…" the Hunter growled, crossing her arms with a pout. "You are the one who demanded I get all cleaned up after bringing that damn dress. Not me."

Petra sighed, frowning as she put a hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side. "Stop whining, we are almost done. Honestly, if you would just comb your hair every once and awhile it wouldn't be this bad… I only came to help because Kai-Lyn asked. Said you wouldn't stop freaking out!"

Myst merely huffed in response. "Forgive her. She is not exactly used to the whole feminine thing. It is rather unsettling for her." Kai-Lyn sighed, looking up from the data pad she was scanning.

"Understandable…" Petra found, confused as she resumed her assault on the daunting task before her. "… but didn't you say you two have done a bunch of formal outings before?"

"Yes. In my armor. Where I am not required to interact with people who are not Guardians. Those who weren't were usually able to be ignored, and they couldn't see my face." Myst grumbled, wincing at the tugging in her hair.

"You can at least do the traditional dances we covered right?" Petra deadpanned, freeing her 'weapon' for the moment.

"As if I would overlook such a critical skill. Besides. I enjoy dancing…" She sighed, looking tiredly at her reflection in the mirror. She was now in her small cloths, exposing her skin to the cold air of the room, and was none too happy about the fact she was facing the full mirror her room had come equipped with. Petra had luckily not yet caught on to the fact she hated seeing her body now, marred and imperfect, because Myst knew she wouldn't stop hounding her and trying to cheer her up if she left anything slip.

I cant let anything show… Not to anyone… Everyone has their own goals… Even Petra is planning something or other… Myst whispered internally, doing her best to lose herself in the pain radiating from her head.

Her gaze wandered across the various marks and scars across her body, and closed her eyes as she felt the emotions she usually kept restrained threaten to break through once again. As if someone could love a broken, used thing like me… People like me don't deserve any love or affection…

Kai-Lyn was watching her closely now, she didn't need to open her eyes to know. She could feel the concern coming in waves, but readily waved it off. Kai-Lyn doesn't need to be bothered with my drama… Everyone is busy enough as is… What are the worries, concerns, of a broken freak when compared to the masses…

"Then what is there to worry about? You can dance if required, you know how to interact with the nobles, you have a poker face that rivals that of a statue, and a mind barrier of a fortified Cabal mining lander." She stated, so focused she didn't notice the Hunter freeze at the mention of the Cabal, before being pulled from her trance after Petra began playing tug of war with her hair again.

Her Ghost however, narrowed its 'brows' at the sudden change. "I don't know! I'm just… I don't like being in crowds without my armor… I just… I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this…" She whispered, turning her head away from the mirror in front of her, looking upset.

Petra frowned, taking a step back, having finally gotten through the last of the knots. "Stop. You do deserve this. If anyone deserves a good night it would be you Hunter." Petra sighed, continuing in her efforts to tame the warriors hair, a daunting battle indeed. "Besides. Don't you want to look good for Mara? You have to look your best if you want anyone to notice you." Petra teased as she inspected her handiwork, faltering at the frown that lingered adamantly on Myst's face as she looked back into the mirror set by the foot of her bed.

"I… I just don't see what everyone sees in me… and I don't know how they will react to these… How… How she will react to them…" Myst whispered with an aged expression, fingers tracing a long cut across her right forearm, one of many. "That dress is not exactly the most modest." She sighed, giving it a sidelong glance of mild irritation, having set it on the bed earlier.

"The only reason I am doing this is because Mara asked me to. Tradition and all that. I am not looking forward to mingling and having to deal with the noblemen… I don't have the best track record with men in general…" She sighed, shaking her head as she stood up, making her way over to the dress with a pained slowness.

"I am definitely going to need that bottle I bought earlier today after this party…" Myst groaned, struggling to fit herself into the dress. Petra, rolling her eyes at the Hunter, assisted with a gentle smile as she adjusted the clothing in various places, and when ready, zipped up the back of the dress.

"Stop being so dramatic. You are a good person. No matter what you have done in the past, you are doing your best to better others in the future, and that itself is a noble cause. You just happen to look stunning while you do so." She smiled, inspecting the Hunter from various angles.

"Any suitor would be lucky to have you, be they male or female. Most would have let the fame get to their head. It's the truly good people who want nothing to do with fame, and would rather help from the shadows of anonymity. Its why the Crow's were formed. Mara has lead us well for several decades. She rarely if ever makes a judgement error, and I don't think you are one."

Myst rolled her eyes, and gave a non-committal grunt, probably the best mood she would be in for the better part of the night. "Lets just… go and get this over with…" She sighed, giving herself an approved look in the mirror, a weak fake smile on her face as she inspected the shimmering sage green dress that accentuated her bust and feminine curves, with a slit up both legs. The expression was far to practiced. Practiced in order to not annoy people or ruin other peoples days…

"If only they could see me now… They would laugh in my face if I told them back then what was going to happen…" She whispered, taking a deep drink from the bottle that had been resting on her bedside table. Satisfied with the amount, she practically slammed the bottle swiftly back in its place, and made her way confidently out the door.

A stunned Petra glanced over to her Kai-Lyn, who shrugged. "If I knew, I would have told you all by now. She refuses to let me access that portion of her memories. Give her about ten minutes and she will be back to normal. As normal as a moody Hunter can be." She sighed, before vanishing in a flash of light as she flew at the door, followed swiftly by a concerned Petra.

"I feel bad for whoever has to fight her in the traditional combat…" She sighed, shaking her head as she made her way out into the hallway after the grumpy woman.

* * *

The sounds of the crowd reached her long before she reached the open doors, and she took a deep breath, letting her mind slip slowly into what was her frame of mind for combat. Applying an appropriate smirk, she entered the room with a confident stride, nodding to those who bowed respectfully to her, and bowing to those she needed to with the help of her Ghost, who was safely hidden in a corner of the room, watching over the everyone in the room.

(You were right. I think we would both rather be in that infernal pit that Crota came crawling out of than deal with these smarmy wanna-be lord-lings.) Kai-Lyn stated dryly, bringing a amused grunt from Myst, her passage being blocked by a rather stocky young man, a confident look in his eyes as he bowed deeply. (Yes. I have to say, nice suggestion on seeing this like combat. This is the form of a battlefield I can handle. Makes this easier to deal with than I thought.)

(You're welcome!) Kai-Lyn beamed, before flying off to some random place to watch over the goings on of the event.

Returning her attention to the young man in front of her, she smiled, letting him take her hand and place a kiss on it, before withdrawing it, bringing him to a rise. As he did so, he raked his eyes over her body with a contained hunger, speaking up as he completed his motion.

A glance at her intended destination, off to his left, informed her that she still had time to kill, and as such, was required to entertain this young mans attentions for the moment. (They certainly do not wait long, do they?) Kai-Lyn asked dryly, and Myst had to restrain herself from laughing, as she could practically hear the mental eye roll of her Ghost.

(As if there was any doubt? Remind me to thank Petra for acting lessons earlier this week. It'll help me deal with these vultures.) Myst smiled, nodding at a passerby that called to her by name.

(Will do. Casanova is staring at you again by the way.) Kai-Lyn groaned, and Myst redirected her eyes back to the young man before her. He had a softer shade of blue from most Awoken, but a rather unsightly shade of red in his eyes that unsettled her greatly. It screamed danger, and reminded her of blood. Suppressing the urge to shudder and flee from the invasive eyes that seemed like they were sizing her up, she nodded, indicating he could speak first.

"My, my lady Guardian. The rumors do not do you justice…" He stated, a warm tone behind his words, a tone, had she been born a few days ago, would have fooled her.

"Pray tell, what manner of rumors would those be?" She asked sweetly, taking note of the others who had seemingly approached to talk to her find another subject to talk to nearby, biding for time.

"They are various, but the truth of each always beckons towards one thing. Your striking figure. Tis no small wonder. Would take quite the woman to strike down a god or two." He chuckled, clasping his arms behind his back, where as the woman in front of him crossed her arms in front of her, in order to hide her chest from his raking, hungry gaze.

"I am but one woman. I could have done none of my work if not for Her Grace, for she graced me with the knowledge I needed to defeat the Heart of the Black Garden." she stated simply, a neutral expression now taking place of her smile.

"True, but you dealt the final blows. As such, the glory belongs to you. I, Hadred of the house of Kuln, am honored by your attendance." He smiled, reaching forth to grasp her shoulder, before yelping quietly as he could at the sudden shock that he experienced. Looking at the Hunter in front of him, he saw only a snarl for a split second, quickly hidden by a teasing smile. Beside it, a faintly glowing bead of blue hidden beneath a green band of cloth that was now fading quickly.

"If you would like to keep the use of that hand, do not presume to touch me without my permission. I have not time for this, for I am needed up front. Perhaps you may interact and dance with me afterwards." she stated smoothly, her warm expression unchanged as she left him gasping and sputtering in an indignant fury in her wake. As she fluidly danced her way around him, and through various others, a flurry of movement near the throne at the back of the ballroom caught her eye as she progressed towards it.

(He looks angry at being that rejection. Hope he doesn't become a problem…) her Ghost sighed, eyeing her closely.

(I would like to see him try. On what grounds would he accuse me? He is not the one with video evidence now is he? I left no marks. Yet.) Myst responded with a mischevious grin, which was quickly hidden before anyone could see it.

(Behave Guardian. If not for our sake, but for the positive attention of Mara.) Kai-Lyn sighed. She had all but given up trying to reprimand the Hunter for the affectionate feelings she held for Mara, and had been reduced to using Mara as a way to get the Hunter to think and do what was needed.

(I will. If they behave themselves.) She sighed, arguing with her Ghost as she reached the front of the crowd that had now formed, sufficently confident she had lost her annoyance in the crowd. Relaxing her stance, she focused, and took a few deep breaths when she could to steel her resolve.

After a few minutes of silence, her patience was rewarded, and it left her speechless. Mara Sov had once again, stolen her breath away, and the rest of the rooms with hers. Silence fell over the room, and as one, everyone took to a knee, bowed heads before her. "Rise." Came the single command, and as one, the crowds rose, looking expectantly towards their Queen.

She looked gorgeous. She was wreathed in a dress of lavender, cut at the shoulders, and it hugged her figure. It gave chills to most of the onlookers, but more so for a certain Hunter that felt more like a child in comparison.

"Many of you have come here tonight to form new ties, or reinforce old. Some come for the music, some for company. Others yet, for duty, and then some, for honor. We, of house Sov, welcome you, and greatly appreciate your attendance." Her voice rang out, amplified by the room's design, and the room watched as her eyes pierced each person, as if daring anyone make a noise.

She waited for a moment, and turned, turning her frigid gaze towards another section of the room as she moved from the side of her chair, where she had appeared, and took her seat, crossing her legs.

"All however, is not as usually planned. This night, we have a special guest. One whom you have seen in the fringes, working to aid us without fail, whom has aided us before, and has expressed interest in continuing service towards our people through me. Strong of character and power, will and charisma. She has passed many tests, and many battles have been decided by her hand, and by her hand alone." She said slowly, her impassive face finally finding its target, and remaining on her.

"Myst Runja. Step forth." She commanded, and the world slowed. Time itself seemed to halt as she advanced, everything smooth and oiled, as if her body had a will of its own. Her body felt like it was going to explode from anxiety and excitement, and the world around her took a sudden sharpness and surreal quality, as if she were seeing clearly for the first time.

Reaching her place before the Queen, she took her knee, and bowed silently. "Myst Runja. A name that once meant nothing, but now, belongs to one of the Awokens closest allies. You still wish to serve our people, do you not?" She inquired, her cool, honey laced voice chilling the Hunters spine.

"I do, My Queen." She intoned, her voice carrying a strong weight as it sung across the ballroom, as if to challenge anyone who dared challenge her right, gaining raised an eye from the ruler.

"Very well. Recite to me your Oath of Service, and should I find it acceptable, will place you where I deem fit. Is that acceptable?" She asked, leaning back into her chair as her eyes tracked the little light as it flew swiftly over the heads of those in the crowd, before coming to a stop at the Hunters side, bowing in turn as well.

"Yes, my Queen." both stated clearly and in unison, bringing a surprised flurry of hushed whispers through the crowd, quickly silenced from a look of the Queen. This was new, and it made Mara both mildly worried, and impressed.

"My Queen…." as she bowed her head in respect once more. "… May the stars act in accordance to your will…" She stated, alongside her Ghost. "I come to you, as requested, to swear my oath of loyalty, as you have graciously allowed. " She finished, a gentle shiver racking her frame, and she looked up, her own eyes warmly staring into the cold abyss she knew hid the true Queen, the one she was honored to be of the few to know.

"We hereby declare, under no other authority other than our own will, that we come before you to swear our undying loyalty on the fourth anniversary of our rebirth as a Guardian and Ghost combined, in order to begin life anew here amongst the Reef-Born, should you allow it. Be it from now to the end of time, to you, Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken. We come to offer my blade, and my life…" She stated, trailing off as her Ghost began.

"…and my knowledge and assistance…"

"in service to you, and by extension, the Awoken people. We hereby renounce all prior claims of service, regardless of blood or oath, to do so. As long as we yet draw breath, we shall defend your life as a shield to rival that of the strongest walls, and strike as swift as the fastest sword at your command. Your needs are our own. Your will is our will. I, Myst Runja…"

"…and I, Kai-Lyn, Ghost of Myst Runja…"

"… Place our lives in your capable hands, Mara Sov, Queen of the Reef." The pair stated clearly in concert, their voices echoing powerfully through the room as they wove fluidly between each others sentences.

The whispering crowd was stunned. They had hushed the crowd in a way the Queen never had, and the Queen smiled, the modified vow having surprised even her as she listened the rush of whispers that now rushed through the crowd. It made her glow with pride inside, and swore that she would have to reward the woman before her somehow for the foreign feelings swimming in her chest at this moment.

"… Very well. Rise, Myst Runja, Guardian of the Reef. Through time and action, you have proven yourself worthy of your reputation, your deeds, my trust, and your new post as my official guard after your defeat of Petra Venj in close quarters combat and in marksmanship. You are hereby granted full status as a noblewoman of the reef, and all it entails. You may now uncover the item I gave to you in honor of your position." She said, standing herself and taking her place beside Myst, in three swift, descending steps, who removed the simple green wrapping from around the weight that had become natural to her.

"I know many of you have doubts. How could one so young, so fresh, be worthy. Any of you who wish to contest her ability and wish to take her place, may now challenge her to combat. The only rule is to not kill. She will not use her Guardian abilities, in concert with traditional combat. As is tradition. For our ball, to make things interesting, anyone who wishes to dance with me, must defeat my guard in combat. Should you fail, the honor goes to her. After that, if you wish to commune with her, you may, if you survive the event. I wish you all the best of luck." She smiled coldly, a mischievous stare across the room as she took her seat on her throne, leaning back with Petra to her right, Uldren to her left. "You may begin."


	16. Trial by Combat

**I LIVE! AND I BRING GOOD NEWS! Hopefully soon, (Ideally the beginning of October) I should have more people in my department so the work load isnt as massive, leaving me more time to revise and write! I haven't forgotten this story, and I love the positive feedback and attention you all have sent!)**

 **Love you all! Keep bein awesome!**

* * *

"You are too cruel my Queen…" Petra said with an amused smile, watching the still startled and unnerved Guardian take up arms a short distance away from the throne in parallel. The Guardian stood beyond a wall of guards shielding the Queen, having been given her weapon moments earlier.

"I fail to see why this is a problem Petra… Follow Uldren's example. He is positively enthralled…" Mara smirked as she watched him cross his arms, a glance telling her the conflicted expression on his face as he had moved closer to the fight, now out of range to hear their conversation.

"It is time we had some fun for once. Everyone had given up on fighting you. Besides, as my brother so elegantly put it. Its tradition…." Mara said, a twitch of her lips hinting at a smile as she ran a hand through her silver hair.

"A tradition Myst was not informed of, and is going to enjoy fully? No less than seven noblemen have been tracking her since the moment she entered the room. Hadred actually attempted to stop her progress towards the Throne. Attempted to grab her, got shocked." Petra sighed, shaking her head. "I guess you could say that it was a Myst-ake, and she had an electrifying response…" she continued obnoxiously, bringing the Queen to look over at her with a raised brow, a mild frown trying to hide the smile she was restraining, and failing.

Mara sighed, shaking her head as she redirected her attention forward towards the now cleared area before her, watching the Guardian adjust and stretch her body. "I just hope she doesn't go too far." She sighed, a glance to the opposing side with a frown. The line had grown exponentially in comparison, before a movement in the corner of her eye demanded her attention. Kai-Lyn nodded at the guards, then making her way past them towards the Queen, where she took up post to her left shoulder.

"You know she is enjoying this far to much… Endorsing her to effectively beat her annoyances and doubters into the ground? That is a fate I would not wish on anyone, especially with how pent up and stressed she was before this event." She sighed, her shell lowering a bit at the sound.

"Why would she be stressed? She has nothing to fear, she has passed all the lessons we set before her with startling grace befitting her class." Mara stated, her gaze lazily traveling back to the subject of the conversation, having followed the Ghosts progress.

"Petra didn't tell you?" The Ghost frowned, shifting her azure orb from Petra, to the now confused Queen, and slowly back to her Guardian. "She is having various self doubts. She isn't exactly used to showing her feminine qualities. She is terrified she will mess up in front of you. She doesn't know how the rest of the nobility will react to the scars. She doesn't feel as though she has earned the honor of her position. The list of reasons is endless and daunting." The Ghost stated quietly, bringing a gentle hum from the Queen.

"Perhaps after she beats 'every one of my annoyances into the ground', she will feel different. If not, I'm sure I can say a thing or two to convince her otherwise…" Mara said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Petra scoffed, her eyes twinkling with mischief that seemed to mirror that of Mara's. It almost made Kai-Lyn shrink into her shell with mild worry for her charge. "Please, they are no challenge. Besides, if I recall, when I took the position first, much the same happened. After the first three fights, the line cut in half each time till none were left, and I had not yet broken a sweat."

Mara sighed, her eyes watching the bouncing Guardian, who now leapt forward without warning, an open palm strike to the center of her opponents chest launching her opponent back out of the ring.

"Next." She commanded, a savage light dancing in her eyes bringing a slight blush to Mara's expression as she retook her position at the far left.

"… and let the games begin. She is in the mood now." Kai-Lyn sighed, shaking her head at the sight of her Hunter, smiling with savage glee.

"She looks like a warrior princess of ages past. Back before we had our own protectors to guard us." Mara sighed, letting her eyes wander over the restless warrior before her.

"You can try and tame a Hunter. You can lead them to civilization, but you cant make them interact. You can try, but you will fail to remove the wildness that runs through them." Kai-Lyn agreed. Myst, now warmed up, had now pinned a male beneath her with a fluid motion, a look a barely contained excitement in her eyes.

Myst, to her credit was being civil as she watched her previous foe leave the ring, the dress settling as she calmly took her place once again. "You chose well my Queen, with that dress. Seems the men are distracted." Petra chuckled, and Mara merely nodded, not wishing to disclose that she too, was distracted by the clothing.

Myst growled teasingly, a predatory sound that those surrounding her could hear as she bounced on the balls of her now bare feet. She had kicked her heels off earlier, which were now being held by one of Mara's hand maidens. Gone was her timid nature, and in its place was that of a vicious animal ready to strike. This was combat. This was what she was brought back to do, and all she had known since then.

Not phased by the attention of those who were now staring at her, or her figure, as her concentration was entirely focused on the front of the line with a savage glee, all was excess before her goal, and the crowd could tell. They had now grown silent, watching the battles with rapt attention, their previous conversations dying in their throats.

"You know, giving her such a goal all but assured they would all fail. The things she is debating are shocking even me." Kai-Lyn sighed, looking around the room as the line began to shorten, before freezing, focusing rapidly on Myst as if to shout an objection.

"You are not trying. None of you have invested in any effort. I can tell from the stance you hold, the way you hold yourself in defense. Show some backbone for your houses, do your family names proud. If you wish for her hand in a dance, you must defeat me. If you wish for mine? You must do the same. This will take far too long. Guard's, send them in three at a time. Let us give her Majesty a proper show…" Myst hissed possessively in command, body crouched as if to spring forward.

"There she goes… You know, had anyone informed us earlier I would have told you it's a bad idea. Especially with the comment she just heard. They called her a ruthless savage. Once she gets like this she is very difficult to stop. She gets very competitive." She grumbled, watching as the room shifted uneasily.

Mara however, leaned forward with interest. "My. She certainly seems to be engaging her new roll well…" She whispered, and smiled deviously.

"Its no surprise really… She used to be able to take out her aggression on others in the Crucible. You don't have one here. She has always been an emotional roller coaster, and while she rarely acts hastily or irrationally, this is one of the few times she outright terrifies me. She gets all worked up, and then unleashes it all in a rage that would make even Rasputin think twice about messing with her." Kai-Lyn whispered back, watching her Guardian whip through the air, the only thing that showed her position was the soft glow of blue coming from her braid swinging wildly through the air as she did so.

"Rightly so…" Petra winced, the strikes landing rapidly on one specific individual rather aggressively with savage cracks.

"He was the one who said she was a savage." Kai-Lyn sighed. Soon, the line all but dwindled, and a frigid voice rang out, soothing the seething Hunter who stared coldly through the crowd. "Are there none left who wish to challenge her?" She asked, and when no one stepped forward, she clapped, bringing her seething Guardians attention to her once again, albeit in a slower pace than before.

Mara nodded in thanks, a gentle smile soothing the frazzled nerves of the Hunter like a balm, and the tension left her in waves as she tossed the weapon to a passing Guard. As she swiftly took her place to the left of the Queen, she sighed, doing her best to calm the drum that was beating loudly in her chest, still breathing heavily. Her cheeks reddened, but anyone there would have passed it off as her body catching up with the exertions.

"Very well. You have all forfeit your dance with me, and with her it would seem. You are free to mingle and dance, and please, enjoy our refreshments until the dance begins." She spoke loudly, giving them a dismissive had as she turned to her left, Petra having departed once the other had joined them to grant some much needed privacy.

A contemplative look rested on Mara's face as she inspected the Hunter beside her. She was shaking with an almost imperceptible movement. "You shouldn't have been so rough with them…" She finally stated with a gentle tone, making the Guardian flinch, having been absorbed in her thoughts.

"… It is the first rule of war Mara. The first rule of any battle. Demoralize them, make them flee. Let them live, so that they may spread the story of that battle. Demoralize their allies. It will keep them from trying again, both with you, and with me. The comments some of them whispered made me see red with rage. I am surprised I didn't do more." She said quietly after a moment, having finally caught her breath for the moment.

"Besides. I couldn't help it. I was not properly prepared for that wanna-be gauntlet. They have no backbone. They may call me savage. But I felt cornered. Fight of Flight. They were staring at me like animals, and thus, I treated them as such."

Mara nodded in understanding, resting a hand on the Guardians arm as she rose. "Its Much the same in the Courts unfortunately."

Myst sighed, shaking her head slightly as she turned to face Mara. Doing her best to dispel the remaining anger she held, she focused on the perpetually cool touch of the woman beside her as she closed her eyes. "Are you hurt?" Mara asked after a moment, sensing the woman calm after a discreet glance at her Ghost who was now hovering nearby, who nodded and turned her gaze to the room around them in silent vigil.

"I am physically unharmed. I just need a minute. I… I haven't been that angry in awhile…" She whispered. Mara waved her hand, ordering that a drink be brought over for the Hunter, and returned her attention to the subdued Hunter before her.

"You did fine Myst. Just breath. You looked amazing!" Mara smiled, her leaving her hand to lightly graze her cheek, the Hunter leaning quietly into it with a fraction of movement as she opened her eyes to see ice blue staring back at her. A few moments later, and an excessive sigh, Myst nodded as she looked back out over the crowd, seeking any distraction to hide the rising blush that thundered its way back to her cheeks.

"Thank you. That said, I am sorry if I worried you Mara. I havent exactly been in the best frame of mind. Last night was amazing, and kind of left a bit of worry in me… I want to do that again some time…" She stated quietly, not noticing the slight flush of Mara's expression in the darkened area in which they stood.

"You are fine. I am just glad that you are unhurt. You should go out and get some food. We can talk more later tonight." She smiled, slipping a glass of water into the Hunters hand as Petra came back with a healthy plateful of food.

"Alright, will do. Mara… Thank you…". Myst smiled warmly, and after a quick glance around to make sure no one was observing, gave the Queen a warm hug before darting down the stairs, much to Petra's amusement as she sidled up to Mara.

"My, Seems you have a budding romance in your future…"Petra teased, but Mara shook her head in exasperation.

"All thanks to you and your meddling machinations Petra. Some would think that I'm just a figure head, and you're the true Queen with how many circles you plot around us all." Mara grunted, crossing her arms as Petra set a plate of food on the armrest beside Mara.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

* * *

"Well… Consider me surprised…" Petra chuckled, watching the Queen in her peripheral vision. A considerable pause followed, before Mara looked over questioningly. "You like her…" Petra teased, elaborating her point. Mara however, was having none of it.

"You don't know what your talking about Petra." Mara stated coolly, turning her eyes back to the subject of her study, a certain woman who was doing tricks with a knife to entertain the younger children, who had now been allowed into the hall after the gauntlet despite the adults ignoring them to dance with their perspective partners.

"Then tell me, why have you remained silent after her hug, and why your eyes never seem to leave her if she is in the room." Petra stated slyly. A few moments more passed as Mara composed herself, and analyzed her feelings. Did she feel affectionate towards the Hunter?

Yes, she felt close to Myst, closer than she did with Petra. She frowned, glancing over at her companion to the right, Kai-Lyn having left earlier to accompany her charge with a nervous look.

"Say what you claimed were true. How would I know? I have no prior experience to judge such things. Being a ruler does not exactly leave much time for things of that nature Petra." She sighed, watching Petra giggle, much to her chagrin.

"Well, she seems to have some understanding in some form or another on it." Petra stated with amusement, a neutral stare from the Queen hastening her words. "Its obvious you are content with her around. You certainly seem to be more restless when she is not."

"It has been described that you always have a certain person in mind when you do things, or work in a way to impress or please them. Such as your late night talks you and her have been enjoying as of late." She smiled, a slight blush making itself known to the Queen as she stared intently forward at the Hunter, who was now crouched and tousling a little boys hair as he beamed up at her, holding a small mote of light, and she released a low, quiet sigh.

"Even if it were the case, I doubt much else would come of it. She is a Guardian, and to them, an outsider." She stated, huffing irritably, as the children sat down in a circle around the Hunter, who was now leaning against a wall in the corner, hidden from most of the adults in the room.

"The children certainly don't seem to mind her. The adults are killing each other left and right, and the children know it. It's a vicious cycle, Mara, and for once, the kids smile hopefully, not dutifully. It's the children who are the ones to turn towards, not their parents." Petra stated warmly, turning her gaze to watch the scene before her.

Myst, was now leaning forward and weaving an epic story to entertain the children, a bright expression on her face as made her hands spark for effect, entrancing the little ones much to Mara's amusement. "Regardless. Your word is law Mara. With the terrifying spectacle of the battle we just witnessed, I doubt any would rise to challenge a claim to her. It is rather obvious she has no warm fuzzy feelings for anything male. Not anymore." She stated simply, a knowing grin on her lips.

"What games have you been playing behind my back Petra?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman beside her.

"I have been playing no games my Queen. Just taking care of my troops. She was quite distraught and unstable after meeting with you and having to deal with Uldren. We have gotten a few drinks together here and there. She is quite fond of Gullenger's Potion. Drinks like a bear. Apparently Guardians cant get drunk easily, so the Bar's in the area have gotten a pretty penny from her, to the point they have an arrangement set up…" Petra stated simply with a pause as she ate, bringing a frown to Mara's face.

Was she really drinking that much? I will have to have a talk with her about that. Mara took a deep breath in order to take a drink of her own favorite drink.

"She also seems to be hiding quite a few bottles in her room." She said, bringing a surprised look to Mara's eyes. "That cant be healthy though, can it?" Mara asked, tilting her head as she looked to the side. "Mara. We all have our vices. I have sparring, Uldren has his puzzles and spying, and she happens to drink. From what Kai-Lyn has told me, a drunken Guardian can easily purge themselves of the effects within several minutes if they focus hard enough. Though, I don't think she is drinking for fun."

"She wont talk about it to anyone, even Uldren tried to get it out of her during that trip of theirs, with what little strange amends they seem to have made. She has however, lit slip a few curious details when me and Keira, one of my subordinates, were around. She got all red in the face and such when questioned about it, as we had gotten a drink after you granted her asylum later that night, and she did not deny that she was more interested in women than men. I presume it had to do with some drama in the past."

"When broached about you specifically when it came to your 'Poking and brushing' your fingers across her skin earlier that day, Kai-Lyn brought up a certain tid-bit of news. She hasn't let anyone touch her skin in months besides you, and myself, and that was only with me doing her hair earlier today at her request, begrudging as it was. She does seem to be lacking in the confidence compartment though, and she didn't object to a relationship with you. She seems to have a weakness for your eyes especially. A weakness I believe you share for hers…"

"My point is Mara, why not give it a shot. Its obvious she likes you, but with how she talks, she see's you as FAR outside her league, hilarious as that notion is. Her words were something along the lines of "In comparison, I am just a peasant with a gun." Watch her reactions when you caress her arm while dancing. She'll turn to mush in your hands." She said softly, leaning against a wall.

"She took out a slew of nobles out of pure protective jealousy. Just remember to take it slow. She isn't one of those people who will outright confirm it on the spot. She will probably need a bit of time to comprehend the fact you seem to like her too. I would suggest asking her near the end of your dance, so that she might be able to retreat a bit, and come talk to you once the night is over, in your quarters or somewhere else in private."

"… What would I do without you Petra?" Mara sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, you would probably be dead." Petra grinned, watching the Hunter spawn another few orbs of light with the help of her Ghost, minuscule in amount, but one for each of the children to carry with them home. "Speaking of which, you may want to do that dance soon. It is starting to get late." Petra grinned, removing herself from the wall and linking her hands behind her back.

Mara nodded and stood, her clapping hands hushing the room quickly, and she watched as her Hunter stood and looked her direction with an expectant, victorious smile. She let a moment pass, staring at her partner, and nodded. "Noble men and women of the Awoken. The hour grows late, and as such, the final dance will now begin. Myst Runja, if you would?" She asked, holding her hand out as she descended, having watched said party weave her way masterfully through the crowds towards the throne. "My Queen." came the response, even and cool as she reached out and took the hand presented to her, and proceeded to guide Mara swiftly towards the middle of the room.

A nod from Petra, and the musicians began playing a slow, mournful melody. Mara took a deep breath, and took the first step, and soon, the pair were twirling elegantly around the ballroom, ignoring the jealous stares of the parties around them.

"I do hope the children behaved themselves?" Mara inquired, a gentle tease as she rested her left hand on her partners hip, the right currently held in a gentle grasp.

"So you saw that…" Myst huffed bashfully, a resigned roll of her eyes as she focused on a particular move, before redirecting her gaze back to Mara's. "Yeah. The kids were good. Each of them had a lot of questions. Mostly about why I left."

"What did you tell them?"

"Told them that my job in the City had been finished, and that there was more for me to do here." Myst chuckled, bringing a gentle smile to the ruler before her.

"Indeed. It is good to see you interact with them. Usually Uldren has to suffer through it, or Petra buys them candy. What brought you to them?" she inquired, and watched the Hunter beam excitedly.

"One of the little girls in her group, one of the older ones, recognized me in passing from the first time I was in the Reef, and came by asking questions after tugging on my dress. She slowly led me over to the corner where they all were playing, and one thing led to another. Told them a sweeter version of what happened in the Black Garden. Gave each of them a small mote of light, with instructions on how to keep it from dying." She giggled, an inquisitive stare enticing her to elaborate.

"Told them they had to behave and do their best to help their friends out if they need it. Little do they know that motes of light don't fade normally. Those lights will fade in about eight years if they do not become replenished or absorbed by another Guardian, but by then, they should have learnt the lesson. Worked wonders in the City when I snuck them treats and toys from the outside world. Its something all Guardians do. Got to keep their hopes and dreams alive if we can." She sighed, and Mara giggled, almost making the Hunter falter in surprise a the pleasant sound that graced her ears.

"That is really sweet of you Myst. Endearing and kind. If only their parents were like that." She sighed with mock irritation, causing them both to giggle quietly.

The Hunter did her best to keep her focus, the steps easy themselves, but her balance was another thing. She shifted slightly, doing her best to accommodate the unexpected weight of the Queen leaning into her and changing the dance to that of a much simpler one as the music slowed. She stammered audibly however, when the Queen wrapped her arms around the Hunters waist, resting her chin on the top of the womans shoulder, much to its owners mild annoyance, and found arms doing much the same around her own waist.

"So. I do have a question for you, if you would answer it honestly." She whispered, the breath in her ear causing Myst to shiver visibly in anticipation, a nod of her head and a hitched "Always. For you at least." her only response as the song slowed to a finish.

"You need not answer it now, or at all if that suits you better. That said… Do you… Do you feel the same for me, as I do for you?" She asked hesitantly, a slight wince in anticipation of a negative response despite the knowledge she now held, and the world seemed to halt for the Hunter before her.

A questionable look, one that could not decide what it truly wanted to be, be it acceptance, fear, or affection, flashed across Myst's face, and with an extreme effort, she nodded jerkily and gave a whispered goodbye with promises to talk later that night, before she vanished into the crowd, much to the rulers annoyance.

Petra however, was soon to follow, and patted her on the back. She did not need to look over at the older woman to see that annoying face that seemed to scream "I told you so." to the world.

"Come on love bird, lets say goodbye to your people so you can go hunt your pretty little prey." She teased, bringing a slight flush to the Queens face as she saw a flash of green orbs staring into her searching blue from around the exit before darting in the direction of her room. Mara, to say the least, was elated at the response she had just received, and could not wait to see what the night held for either of them.

She was also furious she had to wait.


	17. Pins and Needles

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BREAK, FOR WARNING OF NSFW CONTENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Come on, out with it, what did she say!?" Kai-Lyn demanded, watching the door close and lock behind her Hunter. The Hunter, to her credit, was remarkably calm. Too calm.

"S…. She…. She asked if… If I felt the same way she did about me…" She whispered, still not quite believing what had just happened. A few pinches a minute later had left her with no doubt, and she cheered, pumping her arms as she danced giddily around the room, much to the Ghosts bewilderment.

"So, in a round about way, she asked if you liked her? We haven't been blown out the airlock? Thank the Traveler…" She whispered in shock, faltering slightly as she watched her ecstatic Guardian struggle to process what had just happened to her. The Hunter suddenly whirled towards the Ghost, who was pulled into a close hug.

"Ye of little faith! Calm down!" She laughed, tossing the indignant Ghost into the air with a giggle. "You really think I would allow myself to be thrown out of an airlock? Besides, its not like we really have much to worry about, you can always just transmat my armor onto me and heal any damage caused." She sighed with a grin, rolling her eyes.

A gradual sigh of content coursed through the Hunter as she flopped onto the bed lazily, leaving her shoes in the corner of the room. The party would take some time to wrap up she guessed, and sighed, frowning mildly in irritation.

"Relax Guardian. Calm yourself. Your emotions are getting a little too wild, even for me." Kai-Lyn sighed, shaking her head tiredly as she flew over to one of the tables they had moved in, inspecting some of the gear that had been left on it next to her journal. A sudden knock at her door drew their gazes in unison, before they turned slowly to each other. Myst nodded and stood slowly, making her way towards the door with a playful gait that made her robotic companion shake her head in exasperation.

The moment the door opened, a pair of hands reached forward, and tugged the Guardian into a tight hug, the surprised Hunter finding herself trapped against the bust of Mara Sov. "You come with me. You…" She said seriously, a pointed look at Kai-Lyn, before sighing "Would you mind if I stole your Hunter for awhile?" She inquired, a pleased smirk as she got a confused nod, and watched as the door slide shut. "Best of luck kiddo."

Mara sighed, the door closing swiftly behind her as she pushed Myst into her bedchambers. She was thoroughly fed up with the royals who had been pestering her after Myst had practically abandoned her. That said, she could not find it in her heart to blame the timid woman for her reaction to the news. She had been young and timid once upon a time, and she found it rather endearing.

Myst however, was confused, and was still trying to sort her own emotions out. "Pardon me Mara, but what are you doing back so soon? I thought you would have been kept up longer than that."

"Ordinarily you would be correct, but it would seem most of those who would have kept me, were beaten in combat." Mara lied smoothly. In truth, Petra had noticed the faint traces of irritation, and taken over for her so she could come visit the source of her irritation and distraction.

"Oh…" Myst said, falling silent again as she lost herself in her thoughts. Mara frowned, and tossed a mental probe at the woman, laughing a small amount at the jump the Hunter did at the contact, and was granted access to her thoughts.

"You know, I wasn't joking when I said that I felt the same…" Mara stated the obvious, and Myst nodded in silence before making her way swiftly towards her, and embracing her in a hug that hid her face from the taller woman.

"S-sorry…" Myst stammered quietly, a torrent of emotions tumbling in her mind as she struggled to suppress the fears and negativity that had been coiled inside and eating at her insides. She couldn't do this, it was too much, any minute Mara would banish her, or something bad would happen. She did what she thought was right, and released the woman, whirling on her heels towards the door to escape…

* * *

 **WARNING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY NSFW AND HAS SEXUAL CONTENT. IT IS MORE FOR EFFECT, BUT IT WILL NOT IMPACT THE STORY MUCH, AND WHATEVER DOES, WILL BE REFERENCED OUTSIDE OF THAT CHAPTER!**


	18. Pillow Talk

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW, AND IS NOT NECESSARY TO THE STORY! CONTINUE IF YOU WISH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Before she could leave, a hand slammed the controls, and the door slid back to a close. The minute the door had closed to Mara's quarters, she found herself efficiently pinned against it in a whirl of white, and soft lips pressed to her own, the Hunters jade eyes flashing momentarily with panic before she processed what was happening. Gradually, she found her mind, and responded to the advance weakly by tangling her hands in the platinum hair, her attempts nothing before the needy, ruthless assault the Queen had been preparing during her walk from the party.

After a few minutes, The Hunter had to remove the ruler, panting heavily as she pushed against the ruler with a insistent heave. "H-holy… Shit…" Myst wheezed, coughing lightly as she struggled to gather her breath, her heart fighting to escape its cage as she leaned heavily against the frigid metal that did nothing to sooth the burning need she could feel arising from within, head tilted towards the ceiling.

Turning her gaze towards the woman before her once more, Mara growled teasingly as she pulled the Guardian back in with a low, seductive laugh that sent chills down the Hunters spine.

Myst shuddered at the thoughts she did her best to suppress, her pulse now thrumming with energy, before rocketing at the searing gaze that raked over her exposed skin. A fierce flush was now fighting its way free on her cheeks as she tried to cover up, only to have her attempts thwarted by the Queen swatting the arms down as she made contact once more. She couldn't tell, but she thought she might have tasted the barest hint of wine from the first kiss. Her first kiss.

"You, my little Hunter, are in a lot of trouble…" Mara growled playfully, her form towering over the shorter woman before her as her arm rose slowly, lightly caressing the Guardian's jaw and tracing its way lightly towards her chin, where she tilted Myst's head back, exposing the expanse of neck before her. Myst, chewing nervously on her lower lip, looked up, her gaze full of stars as she stared, transfixed, into orbs of cold winter.

"Stopping your Queen from what she wants? The audacity…" She whispered coolly, her lips dancing dangerously close to the lobe of her prey's ear, her warm breath raising goosebumps on the Hunter's skin as it ghosted over it. Another breath escaped, tickling the hair's on the back of Myst's neck, before giving it a playful bite, eliciting a weak gasp from its owner, who was now glad she was being held up as her legs almost failed her.

"Apologies… My Queen… I was not prepared…" came the hushed response, and Myst felt a second hand, Mara's left hand, palming at the collar of her dress, and felt it trace patterns lazily against her collar bone. Mara smiled with a lidded stare, her right deftly brushing a lock of chestnut hair, tinted blue from the light, back behind her ear, and cupping its owners cheek.

Myst purred, leaning into the cool hand readily, her heated body wanting to sap every ounce of cold it could from the contact. "You know… All we have been doing is staring at each other of late…" Mara growled, her voice taking a raspy tone, and a smirk as she continued. "A little bird told me that you had feelings for me… That you want me… Tell me… Is that true?" she asked slowly, and trailed her left hand lower, brushing just above her chest, much to the Hunters dismay and irritation.

A low moan was received as the Queen suddenly slipped a leg between the Hunters, and she laughed mischievously, as the Hunter struggled to remember how to breath. A shaky nod was all she could manage for now it seemed. Mara removed herself, leaving the Hunter to slide down the wall as she retreated to her bed, and she sat.

A minute later, after Myst had recovered from her sensory overload, she hesitantly made her way towards the bed with shaky, weak steps, removing her shoes as she did so. She sat to the right, and noticed with a excited look that the Queen had placed one of her drawings on the wall, prominently displayed.

"Myst." Upon hearing her name, the Hunter turned, and found a sight that she doubted would ever fail to amaze her, even if it happened every night for the next year. Mara Sov had been leaning forward, and brushed her lips teasingly against the Hunters lips before pulling back, further teasing the Guardian into frustration.

Mara then reached forward, and ran the tips of her fingers slowly down the scarred right arm of the woman beside her, noting with a pleased expression how the woman seemed to fall apart at her touch. That would make things all the better.

"Y-Yes Mara?" She managed, her voice quavering unsteadily, and sighed, shifting her body so she was leaning against the ruler. Mara continued, unperturbed by the motion, and instead reached her arm around her back to continue, enjoying the subtle peaks and valleys that the cuts and scars created. It would give her much to remember, and it was a personal journey that she was embarking on. One she was taking with reckless risks and abandon.

"You know, if you don't want to, we don't have to do much else than this…" She whispered, and a vigorous shake from the Hunter caused Mara to giggle.

"N-no, that's not it! I am… I was… I wasn't expecting THIS. Maybe a talk, like usual, maybe more in depth with a reprimand, but… I don't know what is allowed… Holy shit…" She echoed her earlier statement, and Mara grinned wolfishly, a playful look in her eye as she responded with a question.

"Am I to take that as an assent, and that we are good continue?" A simple nod from her Hunter was all it took, and she stood, bringing the Hunter to stand with her.

"No limits. Its been far to long in coming. I trust you, my little Hunter, so roam to you hearts content…" Mara whispered, reaching for the zipper on the Hunters back. A stammered word caught her attention, freezing her hand in place.

"W-wait." Mara nodded, as she pulled back, her gaze concerned as she searched through the jade orbs that seemed to glow with the warmth of several sun's, silently waiting with bated breath to see what was running through the Hunters mind.

"I… I don't ever remember being this intimate… before or otherwise… I… Is that okay? W-will you take things slow at first? I don't know i-" Myst stammered, her words silenced by a gentle kiss, that was soon replaced by a finger.

"I will do my best, if that is what you need. Though, I might not stop once I get started." She sighed, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance, before a surprised expression made itself known. The Hunter had taken initiative, and had pulled the Queen down to her level.

Mara took a moment to steady herself, gather what happened. There was an electrifying warmth, a needy pressure against her lips. Soon after that, the Hunter pressed forward once more, her lips parting slightly as her tongue darted forth to beg entrance, and her hands found themselves busy behind Mara's back.

Struggling to undo the ties without undivided focus, Mara moaned in surprise at the sensation of Myst's tongue assaulting her own for dominance. A muffled moan of pleasure was heard as she succeeded in her mission, and Mara felt her dress fall to the floor, and soon thereafter, Myst's followed suit. Having succeeded so far, Myst pushed her partner onto the bed, effectively straddling Mara as she continued forward, only to released a frustrated groan as she was once again pinned, having been flipped to the side.

Mara smiled into the kiss, refusing to break contact at that moment as she held two hands above the Hunters hands, her other hand tracing patterns lazily over her defined abdominal muscles, her iron grip preventing the Hunter from doing much else.

Wishing the roaming hand would go lower, her body thrummed to life wherever Mara touched, a coiling fire that pulsed everywhere, from her torso to her extremities. Leaning back, Mara growled playfully, and began trailing kisses from her partners jaw, down to her collar bone, each whimper and gasp a musical to the ruler. "You will get your turn. Eventually. Will you behave?" She asked, and a frustrated Hunter nodded, pouting as she was released.

"So much for going slow… Allow me to go first, so that you have some idea of what it is I'd like you to do to me…" She whispered, and she swiftly removed her own bra, before moving on to do the same with her partners, only to find she had beaten her to the act as she flung it to the side. Mara leaned back, drinking in the sight before her with a rare, warm expression.

"You really are beautiful…" she whispered, kissing Myst before playfully biting at her lower lip and pulling away, moving lower. Stopping at her collar bone, she began placing playful kisses and bites across Myst's shuddering and heaving chest, intent on marking the chest as her own, as there were no scars there. Yet.

"Y… You mean that?" a shy voice questioned, and Mara nodded, a quiet hum as she continued to make the Hunter go crazy with unknown desires and needs.

"I do not state things that are untrue." Slowly making her way lower towards the shapely breasts, cupping the right with one hand, her left running feathered touches against the Hunters side as she lowered herself. Now in position over her chest, she resumed her ministrations, this time however, placing only gentle kisses around the Hunters left nipple, just barely grazing it at times with her breath, enjoying the noises she was pulling from the woman beneath her.

Coming to a rest, she wrapped one arm lazily around the back of her victim, and continued to lightly graze the Hunters side as she looked up at the Hunter, who had now stolen a pillow to prop her head up to look into the eyes of the woman who was resting her head on her chest. "You want me to continue, you will have to answer a question for me…" She whispered, a frustrated groan escaping the shivering Guardian.

"Damn tease…" She growled, moaning sharply as Mara's lips brushed her left nipple, who then proceeded to watch it engorge itself before returning her gaze to that of Myst's.

"Behave." She warned halfheartedly, a sly grin on her lips as she did so, and folded an arm to rest her head on as she looked up at the warrior beneath her.

"Fine…" was her reply, and Myst shifted slightly, getting comfortable for what could be a long conversation.

"Tell me how you came to your revelation of affection for me." Mara commanded, and watched the Hunter shift uneasily for a moment before settling, closing her eyes to focus on the cooled skin that was distracting her.

"Well… I would say it started way back when I first came here. The guards seemed to respond easier to me, timid and quiet as I was, instead of the commanding, demanding voices of the full awoken companions I had. They all but ignored the human and Exo members. They had shoved me to the front of the party and forced me to talk until we got to you. I couldn't find my voice."

"You were just as imposing and terrifying then in the throne room as you are now… Any thoughts I had at the time flew right out the window. Jak, the human titan, had sensed this, and shoved me behind him. Wasn't able to properly articulate for some time after, left that to my Ghost. I am still quite shy in most cases, but I put up an act. Everything is a form of combat, and when in said situations, my mind naturally adapts. Thanks to one of the Warlocks and their meditations..."

"And?" Mara questioned, sensing more to the story. She was not going to be denied, and if she was going to continue, the woman beneath her would have to earn it.

"Well, flash forward to when I came back… After some stuff I would rather not talk about tonight, I had effectively shut down. I couldn't tolerate skin on skin contact. Made me extremely uncomfortable." She sighed, shaking her head as she turned her closed eyes to the ceiling, enjoying the sensation of the woman atop her. "Please, just wrap your other arm around me in a hug, its rather distracting for me when you keep doing that." She whispered, and waited until Mara complied to continue.

"Slowly, I found that I could stomach feminine touches. They are usually gentler than that of a male, who's still set me into a fight or flight mode. Usually it's the former, which is not good on a Hunter. You would quickly lose body parts to our reflexes and knives.. That was about 2 months ago, and after some close calls in the mess hall where Guardians wouldn't listen to the warnings given to them to not make contact with me, It lessened for the most part. Zavala was pissed due to all the smoking, fried armor they had to deal with." She sighed, one hand shifting slowly down to play clumsily with the silver hair of her partner.

"Then, it started happening again. Guardians, in all their power, are helpless to the whims of their heart. Some wanted single nights, others, longer commitments. I wanted nothing to do with it. Contact is a thing that is paramount there, as we have clearly demonstrated just now. It had been so long, that my body doesn't know how to process it. I refused to leave my room unless in full gear, even in the dead of summer. The final straw was broken when some asshole Hunter kept pestering me, and grabbed me. Held a knife to his throat, and while I'm not sure, I am pretty sure I drew blood." She whispered, blinking slowly at the ceiling, the soft glow of green highlighting Mara's features as she looked back down, a softer blue pulse coming from her braid every so often.

"It had been a solid three months since I had last let anyone touch me willingly. My helmet had been locked onto my head for about five days for the flight here, and then, I was brought before the means to my salvation…" She whispered, her hand drifting lower to caress a blue skinned cheek. "What little I had known of Awoken culture was that they refused to do business with those they can not see the face of. So for once, I had removed my helmet willingly, and stood as tall as I could, broken as I was, as I am, and stood before the 'terrifying' Queen of the Awoken in judgement. My Hail Mary, last chance before moving on to quiet exile, like Osiris."

"Imagine my surprise when the smooth voice of a graceful woman demanded me stand and look her in her frigid eyes that held a hidden, calculating warmth just below their frozen drifts. Then, for the first time, a cooling touch that did not scream danger and pain graced my body, finger trailing down my jaw, and across the nape of my neck as she circled me like a shark. A woman who knew who I was, and what I was, and did not care for my deeds in full, instead judging me on the merits of my character. One who made me quake in my boots in excitement like a little girl." Myst purred, a loving grin on her face as she took a deep breath.

"What began as a simple crush only grew from there, and before I knew it, I was hopelessly head over heels for you, and that ship only gained speed during that first night were all we did was talk. Where you took the time to actually get to know who I was. You took the time to actually see what I liked, what I disliked, and humored my eccentric, strange habits while we did so each night over food. Things not even my old team did in detail. I was considerably confused. Never had this feeling, and only had one person to go to in question. Now, Petra wont stop teasing me about it every time she gets the chance, when we are alone. Your turn…" She whispered, a lazy hand making its way back to its place in a forest of silver hair.

"Getting confident are we?" Mara teased with a smug expression, kissing Myst's neglected right nipple, winter orbs locked to green. Keeping her hands wrapped around the Hunter as requested, she relished the quiet moan that followed with bated breath.

Once Myst had settled down, her hand gripping silver hair shakily as she did her best to calm down, the Queen, to her delight, had manage to worm her body between the Hunters legs.

The sudden kiss seemed to have forced the Hunter to spasm in surprise, effectively pinning them open now beneath Mara's weight. "Making demands from a Queen…" She whispered tantalizingly, and blew gently against the now erect nipple, laughing at the spasm beneath her.

"Very well, since you are so eager…" She sighed, resting her head back in place, a steady smirk as she settled comfortably into position, the tips of her feet dangling lightly off the edge of the massive bed. "You are a very interesting character. That much was clear to me on your first visit. I thought nothing of it however, just another vagabond that would die a pointless death, but word trickled back to me that you had succeeded, and refused to stop there. I hardly could believe what I had heard. That self-same timid Guardian was out slaying gods as easily as a child throws a rock?"

"Then, Skolas. I was curious to see, as a certain Hunter, and her band of cohorts behind, back in the reef. You each split up in the search, but it was a jade eyed Hunter who found the trail, and tracked the beast to its lair, ignoring the demands that she wait for backup for fear of what trouble they could cause if left unchecked. I watched your feed specifically for a good portion of you missions for us, an oddity I could not place."

She sighed, and placed a kiss in the valley of her breasts, and one turned into several as she thought. "Then, silence for a year. I had all but forgotten you, a mere blip of odd chance on my thoughts as I deactivated clearance codes. Of all your kind, it made itself known you had told them not to assault the Prison of Elder's to kill all of the dangers within, and watched with pain in your eyes as they suffered in battle against the might of our Armies. My brother did his job that day." She whispered, and Myst shifted, understanding in her eyes.

"So there were other reasons why I was sparred your wrath…" Myst hummed, her eyes wandering through the room, full of nervous energy, shifting with quiet gasps and soft moans at the raw sensations assaulting her senses.

"That, Skolas, and the fact that I could not seem to shake your deeds from our lives. Victory after victory, god after god, challenge after challenge. Then, I received a notification. A visitor. Bearing a trademark ship of ours, with an outdated, but valid, authorization code. I accepted, and finished what business I had early as to see what my timid little Hunter needed…" She whispered, removing her right hand from its place to trace a line down Myst's jaw, lost in memory now.

"What I found troubled me. A shaken woman all alone, with cracked and blast torn armor, had washed up on my doorstep, shaking like a leaf in the wind as she begged for sanctuary. At first, I debated on it, but the chance to annoy Uldren was too good to pass up, who was already upset at some other event. Then, it was more on the side of spicing things up. The halls had grown boring and cold. I had hope that a certain Hunter, warm jade eyes coursing with Light, could change the monotony that had taken over our people, at least for a time."

"I was informed some days later, that Hunter, in her broken armor, had fled from those who no longer valued her as much as I do now. That they had selfishly shot down her ship to prevent her needed relief, on the grounds she was too important to risk, and reported the ship as an unmanned test to keep things hidden from the rank and file. That she had planned ahead better than her peers. That she had hidden her most prized items away in a forgotten hangar that few had access to. One of which was the very ship I had ordered specially made for her." She whispered, returning her wandering hand to its place around Myst's' waist as the tanned woman she was addressing looked down in reflection, eyes hazy in thought and confusion.

Why did it take so long? Uldren knew when I landed in the hanger…. Myst grappled with it, but another stream of words brought her back to her senses, and the thought was lost.

"She took every job assigned to her, and did it far beyond her peer's. She would be found on time off cleaning or repairing various things that had no impact on her jobs or ways of life, arguing quietly with her robotic companion over some issue or another. She restored functions to area's we thought we would never have again, such as heated water in the Barracks. She served guard duty in model form, despite the withering stare's and doubts of those around her, all in hopes to appease her new ruler…" Mara whispered, moving up her body now, having unbound her hands earlier to hang over Myst, and her hair fell in a curtain around them, blocking what little outside light had been there.

In the curtain of black, winter blue reflected on tan, and jade green on blue skin as Mara leaned forward slowly for a kiss. Where their previous had been feverish, lust driven inferno's, this was a slower, magma paced pressure, filled with promises and needs unspoken. Pulling back, Mara smiled down at her flush Hunter, her hands pinning down the shoulders that attempted to rise to meet her own. "A ruler, who was slowly finding her gaze unable to leave the body of her newest charge. A ruler, who found her brother swayed over a few days as she worried insistently for no reason over the Guardians safety."

Mara grinned, watching the heated flush that rose to her Hunter's face in the dark as she leaned forward. "A ruler, who could not decide where to place her. A ruler, who had to get a recommendation from a scheming woman named Petra for idea's. A ruler, who now is deeply in love with the woman below her…" She laughed seductively, her warm breath ghosting across Myst's ear. "Is that an acceptable answer, my little Light?" She inquired, and chuckled as the woman below her nodded silently, not trusting her voice to respond.

"Good, because with that out of the way, I feel its time I rewarded your patience…" She smiled, eliciting an excited but nervous expression from her partner as she shifted lower once more, intentionally grinding her knee between the Guardians legs as she did so. A long, husky moan was released, much to the embarrassment of its owner, and Mara grinned, staring at her prey with a savage delight in her eyes.

"Mayhap I should make you beg… Hmmmm?" Mara hummed, hovering over Myst's right breast while her left hand softly kneaded the left, her fingers grazing its nipple. A series of shuddering squeaks and moans escaped the woman beneath her, and a breathless gasp escaped Myst.

"Please!" She whimpered, arching her back in pleasure. Mara obliged, and grasped the left nipple with her index and thumb, while sucking lightly on the right, a smirk making itself known as their owner squirmed and ground against her.

Mara, stirred on by the reaction, closed her eyes and continued, letting her tongue slide gently over its tip, driving the touch depraved Hunter wild, now panting as her hands came up and tangled into silver hair as gingerly as she could. Sensing the approval, Mara proceeded by taking more of the soft flesh into her mouth as her tongue continued to massage and trace random, burning patterns around the nipple.

Meanwhile, Mara's free hand, made its way down Myst's stomach, the feathery touches making the Hunter giggle at the ticklish feeling. I should remember that…. Mara thought mischievously to herself as she moved on after a few moments, electing to let Myst catch her breath as much as she could. Her hand, finding its goal, dipped into the hem of Myst's panties, skin prickled with goosebumps wherever her feathered touch landed. Pulling back slowly, Mara lowered herself, guiding her hands gently to each hip, resting lightly on the fabric that hid her goal. A glance up at Myst confirmed what she already knew, and with hooked fingers, removed the last article of clothing that the Hunter had been wearing, and removed herself long enough to do the same to herself.

"Judging from your reaction, and how wet you are, you are really enjoying this…" Mara whispered fondly, leaning forward as she did so, palming the chest of her lover. Myst, having lost focus, managed a simple nod and nervous smile. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable, let me know…" Mara hummed, letting her hand trail down Myst's body once more as she parted the tan legs beneath her, placing gentle kisses on each scar as she passed.

"Mara… Thank you…" Myst whispered, and felt another kiss, just below her belly button in response.

The simmering heat just below was building in response as Myst shivered, her womanhood exposed to the frigid air. Lidded eyes gazed up at hazy jade, and Mara gently blew against it, her nails slowly scratching down from Myst's abdomen to her sex, where her index finger began trailing little circles around the top of her smooth mound, drawing a frustrated growl from the Guardian. "Patience…" Mara chided, a light smack of Myst's outer thigh silencing the protests, silver hair tickling the Hunters thighs in the process.

Mara sighed contentedly, and gave the mound a fleeting kiss, her eyes still locked above as she pulled back, much to the Hunters dismay. "Mara! Plea-" She began, her words grinding to a halt as Mara's fingers parted the toned labia before her, and full lips closed down around the clit they had been protecting. Myst nearly squealed loudly in response, the warmth and sensations of Mara's breath almost to much to bear. One hand flew to grasp at the sheets above her, the other reaching to grasp greedily at silver hair and press Mara further.

Further she went, and her hands slowly wrapped around the Hunters hips, locking her in place. A deep hum sent vibrations through Myst's sex, with heated flushes towards her chest and face following soon after, causing the Hunter's hips to buck involuntarily against the blue skinned woman tending to her. A teasing smirk made itself known, hidden from her lover, as she let her teeth graze the mound, swiftly replacing it with small strokes with the very tip of her tongue. Myst squealed loudly once more, eyes screwed tightly shut as she panted in need. One hand removed itself from a hip, and moved to graze skin from Myst's lower thigh towards her sex with purposeful slowness.

Myst understood what was coming and did her best to part her thighs even wider, if at all possible. Her sex, now throbbing, was welcoming and exposed to the lover between her legs, cheeks burning with heat. Taking a shaky, deep breath in anticipation, she nodded, and felt Mara continue. There was a moment as the tip of a finger circled her entrance, making her abdomen taut. It slide lithely through her slickness, and Mara marched forward, increasing the contact with her tongue, before pulling away temporarily to pepper the area with small kisses.

Returning to the task at hand, Mara gently slid in a finger, a muffled shout in response. Myst seemed to have stolen a pillow to muffle the sounds, and with a weak whimper replied "D-don't stop… It feels so good…" She hissed, clutching the pillow to her chest desperately, nearby if she needed it. Mara nodded, and slowly sped her actions up, tongue flicking roughly against the area as Mara inserted another finger to join the first, where they pistoned quickly.

Myst, now overloaded, could only babble incoherently her hips bucked inconsistently. Mara giggled, and pushed as far as her fingers could go, gliding against the slick walls and curling to press a sensitive area, sparks of heat working their way through Myst's body. It was to much for her to bear, and her breath came in sporadic bursts, no longer able to control the moans that made her throat bob, toes twitching behind the Awoken ruler.

The assault on her clit had not diminished, but increased in its endeavor, exploring every ounce of the nub in rough swipes, dipping momentarily to taste her, an arching back forcing the movement back to enclose her clit once more. Myst's brain, fuzzy, attempted to speak, but gave up after a racking set of pulses of pleasure burned through her, and all Myst could hear was her pounding heart in her ears, body shaking as burst after burst of pure pleasure and exhilaration overtook her, for what felt like an eternity until Mara pulled back, letting the Hunter ride out her release, Myst's body trembling and convulsing as her legs clamped together, a hand going to her sex to cover it as she collapsed in on herself, gasping for air. Slowly, the field of bright bursting colors and static faded.

A few moments later, the bed shifted below her, and she moaned, on the brink of exhaustion, somehow unable to wipe away an euphoric smile as she basked in the afterglow as blue lips pressed to her own, and she could taste herself. It was musky and sweet, and she felt two thumbs brush away the weak tears that had built as she shook every so often in the warm grasp of her new lover. "H-holy… F-fu-fucking… s-shit…" She stammered weakly, burrowing her head into the cook of Mara's neck, slowly unfolding from her curled position to wrap her arms around the woman.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Mara questioned, a silent nod in response as the Hunter found her voice.

"That… Was my first…" She whispered, Mara's eyes widening in surprise as she looked down at Myst.

"Well… do you feel up to having a go at it?" Mara asked warmly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Myst's head. The slick sweat making them stick together slightly as they shifted against each other, the Hunter now on top gave a hesitant nod came after a few minutes of silence, and Mara smirked. "Your turn it is then…"


	19. Addressing Concerns

A quiet sigh escaped Myst, and she almost purred, feeling exceptionally well rested. She squirmed a little bit, nuzzling into the warmth that had encased her some time during the night, not yet fully awake. Gradually, as she shifted into the realm of the living, she suddenly grew acutely aware of another's breath. Each puff shifting the hair just above her left ear, her right secured soundly against a pillow, a moment of slight panic pulsed through the Hunter, before she felt two firm orbs pressing firmly against her back. A rush of the previous nights events hit her, and she exhaled sharply, and was glad to see she had not woken the woman who was spooning her.

Glancing down, she found that one arm had been wrapped firmly around her midsection, just below her own breasts, and the other underneath the pillow they both shared. A dark blush grew as she remembered all the things she had done last night, her legs shifting slightly in the memories that now played through her mind. She sighed, and felt that her legs had also been caged, tangled in those of her new lover. Slowly, she turned around, and found with great surprise, that the Queen, her Queen, was still soundly asleep despite the movements Myst was doing to slowly untangle herself from the grasp in order to turn around.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, and finding she had still failed to wake her, sighed contentedly. Snuggled lazily into the crook that she had lavished with attention the previous night, she noticed with mild pride and embarrassment, hickey marks peppering the skin to a dark purple, ear pressed to Mara's chest.

Myst smiled warmly, the sound of her lovers heartbeat calming her. Time passed, and grew later in the day, and gradually, the woman in her embrace stirred, frowning as her brain attempted to struggle through the same process Myst had just an hour or two prior. Glancing down at the field of oak colored hair beneath her, an amused hum escaped the woman after she took a deep breath, announcing her return to the woman beside her.

"Mornin!" Myst smiled sleepily, having fallen into a light doze early on, and she leaned up to kiss the full lips that she was now well acquainted with, her own lips slightly swollen from the experience. Achieving her goal, the Hunter snuggled once more into her warmth, drawing a sigh and gentle smile from the ruler as she brought the hand pinning the woman up to tousle the brown hair fondly.

"Good morning my lovely little night Light…" She responded, trailing her hand slowly down the woman's body, over the various love bites now dotting the tanned skin. Gradually, it found its goal, and rested playfully on Myst's rear end, drawing a quiet sigh from her.

Things stayed like this until an insistent beeping made itself known on the wall, an intercom. Mara sighed, and untangled herself from the woman in her arms to cross the cold room, causing the Hunter to rise with a weak, sleepy pout, the light sheets pooling around her waist as she stretched, rubbing her eyes. Mara debated, and shook her head in defeat, and finished the arduous journey to the intercom. A button press activated it, and the speaker buzzed to life.

"Mara? Everything okay? It is almost one in the afternoon and you have yet to emerge. Myst is no where to be found either, is she with you?" Petra asked, voice distorted slightly with static.

Mara, glancing over her shoulder at the patiently waiting Guardian, smiled, nodding to no one in particular. "Yes, everything is okay. Wonderful actually. As for the Hunter?" She asked, a questioning look thrown her way bringing her smile to a grin. "She is with me. We are doing some training on her mental abilities…" She lied smoothly, and Petra sighed.

"Alright, well, let her know that some of the nobles from last night want a word with her. Apparently they want her to train their kids or something. Lets enjoy this day off while we can… We also have ghost signals bouncing around on the edges. We may need to do a proper sweep. Just in case." She grunted, and the feed cut off.

Her finger leaving the button, she turned around and shifted her weight, running a hand through her disheveled hair. An explosive sigh followed and she made her way back to the bed, and sat on its edge. It was not long before she felt the bed shift behind her, and two hands made themselves known, wrapping themselves lightly around the Queen with a gentle hug, a now hesitant motion to them. "S-so… M-Mara…" Myst whispered, gulping at the question she wanted to ask.

"Yes, Myst?" Mara asked, closing her eyes and leaning into the embrace that tugged her back onto the bed and into the embrace of her protector. Winter eyes stared down at soft green, and she saw the struggle within them. She waited patiently however, knowing it was important the woman speak her mind, on her own.

A few minutes later, mouth opening and closing several times, she finally sighed as she looked to the side, uncertainty in her voice. "W-what does this mean for us? I don't doubt your intentions or anything, and I know you said you love me more times than I can count, but… Is this something that is going to continue? Us? Like this? Affectionate in general?"

A gentle sigh escaped the woman, and she sat up, shifting her position so she sat beside the woman, and pulled her over onto her lap. Myst, resigned, rested her head on the shoulder beside her, fearing the worst. "Of course it will continue." She whispered, rubbing the shoulders of the doubtful woman in her lap.

A quiet smile of content then rose once more to the Hunters lips, and she felt the unease fall off her own shoulders. "I do not whisper things that I do not mean to those I care for, let alone do the things we did last night… I do love you. That said, I feel for now, we should keep this quiet. Petra is probably able to keep a secret, but to prevent unrest and accusations of favoritism, when in public, for now, act professionally. If they ask, state you have no time for such things, and your job comes first."

"Makes sense…" Myst sighed, shaking her head lightly, and fingered the now removed weight that had been in her hair last night, braid undone and reaching down to her midsection. "I don't like it, but… I understand why… Long as I get to keep this?" She asked, tilting her head up to kiss Mara's jaw, giggling quietly. "I will persevere. What is on the itinerary today?" She asked, her doubts sated for now. "First, we shower, then we get dressed, then get food. After that, it would seem you have guests in waiting. Come." Mara winked playfully, dragging the dazzled Hunter into the bathroom.

"Unbelievable…" Kai-Lyn grumbled, floating over to the door as it flew open, revealing a beaming Guardian, hair still damp from her recent shower as she danced into the room excitedly. Frowning lightly, she flew out of the way, before re-positioning nearby, out of the way. "Guardian? What happened? You restricted your end of the link after a burst of surprise."

Myst smiled quietly, and embarrassed flush on her cheeks as she averted her look. "W-well… L-lets just say we had a very interesting night, with very intense… Training…" She giggled, unsettling the Ghost with how different her Guardian was behaving.

Kai-Lyn sighed, shifting into mental communication for faster exchanges, and to catch up on all that had happened.

~But you are unharmed, right?

Yes, Long story short? Got laid, have a girlfriend, and just got a shower with her…

Wow. Here I thought you were going to just talk for a bit…

Sorry. I was kind of… preoccupied…

I can tell. She really did a number on you. Id suggest you wear your armor today. Along with your own clothing.

Was planning on it. Apparently there are nobles who want to meet with me for some reason. Also, was given permission to carry my personal weapons around just now.

Myst sighed, and began piecing together her armor after removing the shirt that she had taken from Mara. A quiet mantra gradually made itself known to the Ghost, and she sighed, shaking her head in annoyance that it took a mental link to squeeze the information out in the safety of their own room.

Several minute's later, the guardian, decked from head to toe in armor, crossed the hall, and waving her hand, was allowed into the room. Mara, who had been adjusting her hair, nodded in acknowledgement at their entrance. "Kai-Lyn, I expect you to keep this under wraps. We don't need the drama of the houses claiming favoritism."

"Of course Mara." Mara, satisfied, turned her gaze to the Hunter beside her, who was just finishing up her braid, the feather's now replaced with crow feathers. "Do you have a different collection of feathers for each day?" Mara questioned curiously, and Myst grinned.

"Perhaps… You will have to bribe that information out of me…" She teased, and a playful growl escaped the ruler as she cross the room quickly.

Taking her chin with a finger, and directed the Hunter's gaze to her own. Placing a grazing kiss on Myst's lips, she purred quietly "Shouldn't be to difficult…"

Myst, however, had gotten what she wanted, and spun around smoothly as she leaned once more in the hallway. "The answer is yes. Cayde has his cards, Ikora has her books. I have my feathers for different occasions. My default it seems is going to be these Crow feathers for awhile. Figured I would ruffle your brother's a little bit~!" She giggled, bringing a sweet, musical laugh to Mara's lips.

"Good. Ill be ready in a moment."

Two sets of footsteps echoed down the empty hall, one commanding, the other quiet, a hushed undertone that hid beneath the other. Their owners walked in concert towards their goal, the throne room, and nodded to those they passed in the hall, bowed in respect. Mara sighed quietly once they were out of earshot of the last batch of people, and glanced to her right, her new shadow now holding an ever present light smirk. "You know, I doubt I will ever get used to how quiet you and my brother are…" she grumbled, a pair of guards opening the doors down the hall in anticipation.

"I am sorry my Queen, it is just how I am. Spending so much time on the front lines, I learned quickly that it was a necessary skill, one that just became habit. I am actually doing my best to keep making noise." Myst sighed, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle as they passed the guards, each whom nodded at her directly after bowing to the Queen. The pair continued their steady advance to the throne, and each took their place.

A silence settled, and Mara turned her gaze, previously sweeping the room, to Myst with an amused huff. "I do appreciate it. Makes me think less about being snuck up on. Tell me, are you ready for your first day in court?"

Myst scoffed, taking obvious mock offense at the comment. "You wound me Mara, as if I would ever allow such a thing." Myst, to her credit, only let her shoulders drop a fraction of an inch at the mention of dealing with more nobles, and had Mara not known her, would have missed it.

"Remember, they are not here to talk to me, but you. They will show you the due respect after what you pulled yesterday, and for your position. That said, all decisions are mine to make in the end, should they ask for absolutes. Understood?"

"Of course, my Queen. I would not have it any other way. Shall I indicate we are now ready?" Mara merely nodded, and her icy demeanor fell fluidly into place, her gaze shifting slowly towards the doors at the far end. A simple command over a secure network, and the first was ushered in, Kai-Lyn materializing over Mara's left shoulder, opposite of her Guardian.

A father, and his little one, swiftly made their way towards the throne. Stopping where appropriate, the each bowed and stayed there. Mara gave the order, and they rose. "What is it that you require?" She stated simply with a blunt tone, noting the unease within the older Awokens eyes, but the childlike glee of the younger who was staring at the Guardian in barely contained awe.

"My Queen, we come to return something my child took, taken in error, to your protector, and to ask of her what many have questioned after apologizing, and should she permit it, a boon. Should you allow it that is." A sigh, and nod to follow, granted her ascent. Nudging his child, the little boy ran up to the Hunter, holding in his hands a tiny mote of Light.

Myst, surprised, took a knee, and waited for the child to come up. "We are deeply sorry that my child took this from you, Lady Guardian. Please, accept it back." The father stated, bowing. Myst, taking the queues from her ruler, rose, leaving the orb in the child's hands with a reserved demeanor after a gentle smile at the child, nudging them back towards their father after tousling their hair. "That was not taken from me, but given in good faith to your child, as it was to each of the other children, last night prior to the traditional combat." A confused look from the father caused her to grunt, and she elaborated.

"My actions had multiple intents, sir. I will do my best to relay to you what they are and were, and the reasons behind them, but there are secrets that are not mine to tell. Where Guardians hail from, children are… afraid. They had lost hope. Till we descended from the Tower, and began entertaining, guiding, protecting, and befriending the children, handing toys and treats to them that we had either bought to support The City, and its people, or had found out in the wilds. Children judge not the actions in the theater of war, of what each Guardian does, and in kind, their joy spreads to that of their parents. It improves morale."

A sigh escaped her, and she frowned, "You see, the children here, in the reef, are much the same. They are going through the motions. Surviving is all they do. I cannot, in good conscious, ignore them and their plight if my job allows it. My title states it all. Guardian. I was meant to help those who need it. The children had been ignored and pushed aside during last nights event, and I elected to take matters into my own hands. Much as I had done in The Last City, I did here. I had no gifts to give this night, but entertainment and hope. I told them of one of my endless battles, sprinkled with details that would bring smiles to their faces."

"The expression was foreign to them, and their laughter weak, but pure. I had no treats, but I had gifts that none other than Guardians can give." She stated gently, and gestured at the orb before her. "I gave each of them a condensed orb of Light, which is generated constantly through my body. I gave them hope. I gave them spirit to continue past their goals, to soar to new highs as they built ties with their peers." She stated, and her wandering gaze found his own, and she nodded in response.

"The action itself was two fold. Surely you know of our fearsome abilities? They have limits, and requirements. I intentionally weakened myself for this combat that would follow in order to avoid harming those who did not require it. Those, if I recall correctly, include yourself. Even if I were to take it back, it would be of no use to me at this moment in time." She stated, bringing a frown to Mara's expression as she focused on her Guardian. "Does that satisfy your questions?"

"It does. I thank you for you sacrifice. Now. We were wondering if you would be able to teach our children how to fight. Captain Petra Venj is busy and unable to attend to them. Prince Uldren is much the same, and no offense to her Grace and her family, but the children are scared of him most of the time. Your display yesterday only showed how lax we had become. It is all our children talk about now." He asked, bowing his head. Myst, slightly stunned, glanced at Mara, who took this moment to speak up in response.

"I will consider your request, Jul Buile. If time permits, and we might find suitable area's, we will consider doing so. I am sure my Guardian has no qualms with this?" She asked, turning her piercing gaze to that of her subdued Hunter, who now bowed deeply in turn to her. "Of course your Grace. If that is your will, if it does not conflict with my vows, I will gladly do so." Mara, satisfied with this, nodded at the father who was now holding his child's shoulders in front of him.

"Then it is settled. On your way out, if there are other's who share your qualms, questions, or requests, tell them of what transpired, so that we might avoid repetition. We shall wait for fifteen minutes in order for word to travel. Once that is done, inform any of the guards how many children we are looking to train. Failure to do so would be most unpleasant for you and yours." She stated coolly, the implied threat lurking beneath her words flying over the child's head. Nodding nervously, he returned from whence he came, child behind him waving at the Hunter who responded in kind.

The door closed, and Mara turned to Myst, frowning. "You intentionally weakened yourself last night?" She asked, bringing a nervous expression to the Hunter. "Yes, Mara… You saw how I was last night. It would not do if I were to disintegrate or kill your courts in combat if they had done naught in error. Besides. It had one other side effect that I did not include." She said with a sly smile, rubbing the back of her neck. "… It made me seem more approachable, at least in appearance, by the parents. I gain their respect, we sustain more support for you. More support for you, means less demands, politics, and debates. More off for each of us."

"… You really are a quick study… You play the game almost as well as Petra does now." She said with a warm smile, beckoning Myst to come closer. Myst complied readily, and once in reach, she took grasp of the woman's left hand from her seated position. "That said, I would appreciate it if you refrain from weakening yourself in the future. Other matters…" Mara trailed off momentarily, her thumb tracing lightly over the knuckles of the grasped hand. "If your plan works, and grants us more time, we will need to help with their requests. I want you and Kai-Lyn to build a list of what you will need to do so once we get a head count. Be sure to add extra supplies in the event we miss a few children."

"As you command."


	20. Ghost's of the Past

-Three Days Later-

"… Myst? What would you like to do?" Mara asked, turning her eyes to the silent, fuming Hunter beside her. She could not tell which emotion was stronger at a glance, outrage, or confusion. The others had left the room minutes earlier, having delivered the news in person. Reaching out and cupping her cheek, Mara remained silent, letting the woman now in front of her close her eyes and think.

A slow, drawn out breath was heard, and she latched onto the hand, savoring the sensation as she spoke slowly. "… Let him land, but detain him the minute he steps off that ship. As much as I would really like to return the favor, shooting down a Vanguard ship would not bode well for either of our peoples. Ours, or theirs. Tell him if he wants any chance of seeing me without being blown out an airlock, he will comply. Then, I will go talk to him when I am damn well ready, be it through my fists or my words."

Mara nodded and gave the order from where she stood, her free hand pressing the button on her communicator. Depressing the button, she returned her attention to her now frustrated lover. "Why… Why cant they just leave me be… I…" She whimpered, burrowing herself into Mara's sudden hug as she sniffled, doing her best to restrain herself.

A few minutes later, she pulled away, allowing Mara to remove the tears from her sullen face. "Would you like me to be there?" Mara questioned, and watched her Hunter sigh tiredly, having barely succeeded in her restraint. A mute nod escaped her, and Mara gave her a gentle kiss, wrapping her arms around the Hunters neck. Gradually, she felt arms wrap tightly around her waist, and touched her forehead to her partners, enjoying the warmth.

"What will you do?" She inquired, having shifted their bodies gradually towards the throne, where they both had been sitting in comfortable silence. The prolonged contact had made a noticeable dent in the Hunter's foul mood. "Tell him the truth I suppose… Everything… How I escaped… twice… Why I came here…. Why I didn't send word… Hopefully, about us…" Myst whispered, leaning her head silently against the padded, blue shoulder she knew so well. "If that will help, then tell him."

"Myst! The Wolf herself! How is my favorite Guardian doing today!" A slightly synthesized voice spoke out, its owner bouncing off the seat quickly as the door opened. His eager step however, faltered at the cold expression of the Queen, who was following behind a frowning, royal purple Hunter.

"Cayde…" Myst whispered, various emotions passing through her face, a frustrated scowl finally settling on her face. "Whoa there kiddo, calm yourself! No need to be so frustrated! You might just cook Colonel alive with a stare like that" He said in a joking manner, his smile faltering at the glare tossed his way by the Queen, who was now exiting the room, and he understood the message. Clearly.

"Cayde… Why? How?" Came her choked response, tears brimming in her eyes. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped with a slight whir. "Well. Ana Brey found a bounced signal. Said it came from the direction of the Reef, and that it had a Guardian authorization code for it. I knew you always had an affection for the place, and had been planning to check things out myself to see, but Ana sent word in a short burst before I could sneak out. Zavala was all prepared to go into a full out war, thinking you had been kidnapped and forced to go to the reef on blackmail or something. Ikora luckily talked him out of it, and they are still arguing…"

Cayde had sighed, straightening the edge of his hood, had to make sure he was looking his best after all. "… Ana is taking my place for now as a peacemaker stallin' for time, but she sent me as cavalry if you needed it. Seeing as, you know, you still kinda seemed to like me… She was really worried Guardian. She could tell you were having some issues even back then…" He said carefully, having picked up his feathered friend as he did so, his Ghost rolling its eye as it flew off into a courner to converse with Kai-Lyn.

"Of course I still like you Cayde… You are the only one besides my old team who bothered to ask what I wanted… Who I was… How I was doing…" She sighed shakily, slightly unstable.

"Rookie… What's goin on in that little head of yours? What has happened? You have been gone for a month or two…" He asked, using her old nickname. It was only a split second when he realized he had chosen the wrong words.

"What happened? What Happened?! I was shot down out of the fucking sky as I left the tower because I wanted time alone, time away from the fucking ass hats who only see me for my deeds! From those who sought to use me! Time away from Ikora and Osiris' drama! Time away from everyone so I could grieve for awhile! I would have come back after two weeks, but with Commander Dumbass at the helm shooting down my ship, he shot down what little of that bridge remained! All because it was more important to his City, than his friend get some needed rest!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the wall, seething as the strike discharged a volt of lightning, making the lights flicker.

"What happened is that I get to a safe house, and it is raided. One after another. All recent, by Guardians looking for me. I get to Venus. I get tag teamed by two Guardians who managed to catch me asleep! I kicked their asses, tied their capes to their sparrows, and rigged them to drive off a cliff! What happened is I had to drift out here, running on fumes as I got into port, to hide from the City full of fucking idiots! What happened here? Here?! Is the best fucking thing that could ever have happened to a broken thing like myself!" She hissed, drawing the attention of both their Ghosts at this point, and Mara had reentered the room now, watching Myst quietly as she hovered nearby.

"Myst, I-" Cayde's Ghost began, only to be silenced by the knife that suddenly found its way into the wall a few inches to the left of her. A warning.

"Shut. Up." She growled, leveling a glare that could kill a Kell at the Sundance, Cayde's Ghost, causing Cayde to flinch in sympathy. "I came here, to escape. To Die. To be left alone as I do what I was made to do, the only thing I thought myself able to do right until she proved otherwise…" She growled, gesturing weakly at the Mara

"… Which is to kill… It seems fate had other plans for me. Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken, took my broken, sorry ass in, and cared for me. I was just a random ass Guardian, one of the thousands who came to help. Yet, she still knew my name…" She said, a few tears escaping. Cayde frowned, but elected to stay quiet, letting the Hunter work it out of her system as he took a seat across from her on the ground, and watched with shock as the Hunter turned to the ruler and folded into the hug that she held open in comfort.

"Every fucking person on that god forsaken rock called Earth who made a move to touch me only made my sense's shout danger after what happened with that monster called Ghaul, and I was always walking on a wire, I couldn't sleep unless I was locked in my ship! Do you know what that's like?! Unable to sleep or breath easy unless you are locked in a mobile cage with 3 inches of armor and shielding between you and the world?!" She whimpered, voice muffled against the shoulder she clutched.

"She touched me during my first entry a month ago, gently, and rendered me speechless for a moment. I didn't know what to do with myself. I had forgotten what touch was like… I lost myself, and was eager to please her. I did everything under the sun if she asked for it. Still will and more. Her brother is an ass, but we have a workable relationship now. Petra is like the older sister I never had!"

"I have love and affection in abundance here Cayde, and it is all centered around that woman! She pulled me out of that dark hole and asked me every question under the sun… Questions that you never asked, or were afraid to ask… She got to know me… And I got to know her just as well… She trained me in abilities that I never had access to, and its like the world is so much brighter, like walking through life and suddenly being able to see color!"

"What happened Cayde, is I became Her Majesties protector and Guardian. Hers alone. You can tell Commander Stick-Up-His-Ass that I am not coming back to the tower unless it is what she wants, its to protect the power I use to protect her, or under armed guard kicking and screaming the whole way. What happened Cayde-6, is I fell in love." She said quietly, a horse whisper as she cried into the shoulder weakly.

-Two days later-

"So, you don't know what happened either then?" Cayde asked slowly after several minutes, his gaze having been left on the door that Myst had left through just moments ago on sudden 'summons' after he entered.

Petra sighed, shaking her head as she took a drink, having been here for some time before Cayde had shown up for a drink himself. "No, I don't, and neither does Her Grace. It is one of the things she refuses to spill, and it frustrates Uldren to no end. Seems he shared a campfire for some nights, and she would talk about her past in exchange for his cooking. She talked at great length about everything except that one passage of time from the start of that assault to about a week after she killed Ghaul. Mara refuses to ask, as she values the relationship to much, and I don't blame her. They both desperately need each other. I do have some guesses however…"

Cayde had raised his glass, and frowned at the mention of a theory, and gestured for her to continue. "Watch her walk through a crowd in civilian dress. She avoids physical contact when at all possible. Her Ghost even said she hasn't let anyone touch her in the past few months. She never did that before when she was here. I remember multiple times when she engaged willingly in hugs with other Guardians. She avoids contact with men specifically when possible, and in general. Anytime her fireteam is brought up, she shuts down and responds with simple answers, if not just letting her Ghost run interference. Her smiles almost never reach her eyes. She has scars. Guardians don't scar easily, as I am sure you well know."

"I have attempted to ask her Ghost, but she does not know. When cut off from the traveler, it seems Kai-Lyn lost consciousness. What she does know is she was separated from her Guardian for some time, estimated two weeks, and found her grieving and bloody in a crater, and her fireteam was dead. She refuses to say what happened to her during that time, even to her Ghost, who only gets bits and flashes when emotionally compromised. If I had to guess? She was attacked or tortured, and her fireteam died protecting or rescuing her. You should've seen how reserved she was the first time she came here, hiding behind her titan friend."

"Jak. Good guy, was always fretting over her in her younger days." Cayde interjected, before taking a deep drink from his glass.

"…Imagine being like that, and seeing your family die? She may have gotten stronger and more independent in that time, but it may be out of a desire to not lose anyone else. Losing everything like she did, like they did, would be enough to break most people. From what little her Ghost has said, she wasn't even given a chance to rest. She had to sneak out to bury the bodies of her Fireteam, and had collected their Ghosts from across The City." Petra finished, repeating the explanation she had given Uldren some time ago. Cayde frowned in irritation, staring tiredly into his glass for a few minutes.

"She never told me about having to escape to bury the dead… I was out of commission for some time, had lost a limb, and was getting repairs. It seems you know more than even we do. I tried keeping an eye on her for as long as I could, even if it wasn't my job I'd have done so. She is a good hearted person, and she had the stars in her eyes when she first walked up to me three years ago. It was rare to see that kind of gaze back then, and she gathered followers even then with her striking features. Long hair, striking, glowing green awoken eyes that contrasted against tan, human skin."

"…Then, as she racked up more kills, the star's dimmed slowly, one by one, until naught remained for her own. Stolen by those around her. Giving hope stylishly, as only a Hunter can. There is a reason Hunters are always in bars Petra. Warlocks can lose themselves in their books. Titans can block the thoughts, what little they have, and they fall down the walls they erect within… Hunters are quick and sly, but unless we are fighting or surviving it, all we have is thinking… It gets to each of us sooner rather than later…" He sighed, setting the glass back down with a grunt.

"She shouldered so much, each of them did, Fireteam Honey Badger. They took on every challenge and one by one, won every time. Myst always took the brunt of it though. She would try and keep the peace, and negotiated better than even Ikora could. She would sacrifice sleep to let the younger Guardians, the newbies, question her and get experience, or vent. She would slip out of the tower to deliver goods to the kids in the city, and sat through the day long rants from Ikora and Z doing so would earn her, and would do it again the next night. Anyone getting left behind? Not on her watch. She would back track and back them up… But then suddenly, the golden boys and girls of Fireteam Honey Badger just disappeared, and in the light they left behind, it cast a shadow on her. I tried my best to keep her upbeat, but her smiles never quiet got to where they used to."

"It was a lot to take in, and she had to shoulder the burden of killing Ghaul alone and had to hold in her grief. Timid, quiet little Myst, who wanted nothing to do with the limelight, was thrust into the role, and played it perfectly, doing her class proud. She did as she was told, and after that? She shut down. She didn't have a purpose anymore, but Zavala sent her out to Mars, since she understood Russian, and we had signs of Rasputin waking something there. She also had the most experience with Rasputin, and he seems to like her well enough."

"I objected, but was overruled in a vote. She went, killed the Worm God Xol without breaking a sweat, came back, and locked herself in her room once more. I don't think anyone knew about just how bad her touch deprivation was, myself included however…" Cayde sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"She is still a good kid… She is just a bit more cautious to who she allows to see it. For now? Id say its me, you, obviously The Queen, and one or two of the guards who seem to be taking over as her wingmen. Rumor has it she is considering adding them to the personal guard of her Grace, if I allow it." She sighed, shaking her head as well. "What would be the conflict there?" Cayde asked curiously, taking another sip. "Well, as it stands, I was The Queens personal guard before hand, but now Myst is her personal guard, so technically we are of even rank. That is not a problem, as she does not have any under her command. In doing this however, it would give her two of her own, and conflicting orders might be a thing that we need to work out." Petra stated, blowing a strand of hair out of her eye, revealing her eye patch.

"You don't gotta worry about that Petra. She is a good kid. She is very good about rules, if you set them down she will follow them to the best of her ability, unless the mission requires innovation and skirting the rules to make sure it happens. She gets that from me I think. Anyways, just talk to her. I can almost guarantee that she has no plans to keep them any further than sixty feet from her in service if you expressed concerns." Cayde said simply, eyeing his glass with a frown, before pouring another for himself despite the irritated glare from the bartender.

"She misses a form of fireteam. It would be good for her. From what I've gathered, she doesn't have much time to herself to talk and hang out with them anymore. She is a bit of a loner, sure, but everyone has to have friends… Now, I may be grasping at straw's here, but id wager that both you and The Queen have experience in that department. If I had to guess, its part of why she let Myst stay originally. I would also wager, that behind that cold mask of hers, Mara Sov is just a normal woman, a fierce one, but normal." He said, taking a deep quaff of his drink. "She noted how timid and lonely our little Hunter seemed to be, and on a whim decided to branch out, and was surprised by the little wolf that curled up warmly and readily in her arms. One thing led to another, and here we are." He stated quietly, looking up for confirmation from the now stiff Captain.

"You ARE good…" Petra sighed, shaking her head irritably. "No worries, none's the word. Us Exo's have reaaaaaaaallly bad memory…" He said conspiratorially, bringing a warm grin from his drinking partner. "Seriously though, why are you still here?" She asked curiously, propping her head up on one arm, the other swirling her drink absently. "Well, I was hoping to check in and see how she was doing, but my ship got damaged. I ship out tomorrow mornin, should circumstances allow it." He replied, and sighed as an alarm started blaring loudly, caution lights flashing in the hallway. "Seems not. Throne room?" He asked, throwing back his drink. Petra followed suit and nodded. "Throne room."


	21. Seeing Red

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Kai-Lyn sighed, flying after her charge as she barreled down the hallway towards the Queens room, and slid to a stop in front of the door. A panicked sigh of relief escaped Myst as she found Mara waiting calmly and patiently on the edge of her bed despite the klaxon sounding in the hall.

Nightstalker! Armor! On it! She made her way towards her Queen, and in a flash of blinding light, stepped forward wreathed in armor, and armed to boot as she glanced at her dominant hand, wreathed in purple flames as it checked the magazine on her handcannon. Mara had already equipped herself, and carried a sidearm of her own, joined by a long, slender blade in her other hand.

"Any word on what this is all about? The Coms are spotty, but it sounds like an attack of some sort." Myst asked, hustling the ruler out of the room quickly.

"Fallen." Mara said coldly, a low growl as she was ushered out the door. Taking Mara's hand in her own, a calm settled over her. She had made it, Mara was still safe. She could do this. A glance down the hallway showed no signs of activity to the left, but to the right, there was rapid footsteps. Keira and Senlin charged around the courner, and smiled briefly. A silent nod was exchanged, and they continued on their way.

"Damn, these guys are everywhere!" Cayde growled, firing a few shots from Ace of Spades down the hallway, killing a few of the advancing fallen. Petra nodded in agreement, before tossing a concussion grenade down the hall. It detonated, and they advanced. "What could they want?!" He shouted over his shoulder, a few shots ringing down the hallway.

"Revenge probably!" Petra hissed, being pulled roughly back from around the corner by Cayde, a wire rifle shot piercing the air where she had been. "Hold on Petra. Let me take lead, you tell me directions. I can come back. You cant." He explained, and rounded the corner. Shot after shot rang out down the hall, and he made steady progress. "Gods I love this gun!" He laughed, turning left at her direction.

"Duck!" Myst shouted, a triple burst of bullets ringing out down the hall with a single trigger pull. A shot rang out from further down, and she flinched, the bullet nearly grazing her shoulder. A twitch impulse brought the gun slightly to her left, and a fallen cry responded to the echo of her shots. A single glance to make sure they each survived unharmed, and she continued forward, each kill restoring her. Poking her head around the corner, she nodded, and waved them forward. As soon as they entered the throne room, a shout rang out, and a Hunter followed by a wheezing redheaded Awoken slid in the door just as it closed.

"One of those days eh?" Cayde sighed, shaking his head as his Ghost appeared, scanning over him for damage. Myst merely grunted, shouldering him aside to shift the massive steel beam used to bar the doors in war. Once in place, she pointed to the throne with her hand cannon. "Go." She hissed, and no one thought to challenge the order, even her charge. The group made a circle around Mara, unspoken, and froze as a giant treamor shook the door behind them.

"Move!" Cayde shouted, and they all sprinted forward, just dodging the debris that fell to the ground behind them, falling just in front of the walkway, making excellent cover if needed. Another tremor, and the door bulged, dented by some force that knocked dust to the ground.

"Its that damn false Kell!" Uldren hissed, emerging from behind the throne, having just locked the door behind him as well. He took stock of the situation with a look around the room, and sighed. "Surrounded on all sides…" He grumbled, and a low growl responded.

"Mara, get behind the throne, the metal should make their shots dissipate through it with no problems. Senlin, Keira, take your ranged weapons, post up on either side of her, use the arm rests as anchor points, don't shoot us. Kai-Lyn, stay next to Mara, keep an eye on their backside. Petra, you don't have armor, you watch our back with Kai-Lyn. Uldren, Keep an eye on the right passageway, that door is weaker than the primary doors. They are sure to come from there eventually. Cayde? Kill anything that isn't friendly. Go wild, bounce between me and Uldren with assistance. I have main door! If you need to reload, call it out. Sen, Keira, cover fire on those who need it!" She barked.

Another tremor. Mara caressing Myst's cheek before everyone took their positions. Another. Uldren listening for once to orders that weren't from his sister. Another. Cayde checked his ammo and his knives. Another. After one more thump, the doors burst open, and fell into the chasm. A fallen cry was heard, and all hell broke loose as the doors thundered to a stop.

The first few in the door were simple. Dregs, the lowest of the fallen ranks, came into the room with blades drawn, and simple shock pistols, easily dispatched with a few simple grenades. Soon however, Vandals joined the ranks, their rough, garbled howls and battle cries fading with the gurgling stream of ether that spouted from their heads with each trigger pull of Myst's Crimson echoing across the room like the drums of death.

"Reloading!" Cayde called, and on queue, two scout rifles swiveled and fired in quick succession as he ducked into cover. They had run out of ammo several times, causing the Hunter pair to scavenge ammo and weapons as they fought, protecting their Ghost's as they worked to transmat the gear back to relative safety. Myst growled, firing another tether just above the doorway, generating another batch of orbs for the Golden Gun wielder at her side "When will it stop!? Its been 45 minutes of this shit!" She shouted over her shoulder, yelping as her shield deflected a wire rifle shot.

"No clue! Keep it up!" Petra shouted back, firing round after round from a pair of weapons scavenged from fallen dregs.

"They are remnants of the House of Wolves!" Uldren grunted, sliding in next to Myst's cover, having had to retreat for a moment, before he jumped back to his position. Myst only proceeded to fire round after round into the enemy. Gradually, as time went on, the waves got smaller and smaller, hiding back in the halls where they could not be taken out easily.

"Shanks!" Uldren called, watching as various types rolled through the hallway. "Kai-Lyn! Arc Strider gear!" She called, glancing up as Cayde moved to cover her while she changed subclasses. Another flash, and she dodged to the side, grabbing as many orbs of Light as she could from their large pile. "Cayde, take over for me! I'm going in!" She shouted, rounding the corner as her body rippled, covered in lightning that seemed eager to devour her enemies.

Time seemed to slow for her, and she smiled viciously, watching enemy after enemy fall to her staff, the air charged with electricity leaving the hair standing on the back of her neck. Soon, she had entered the hall, and made her way round to the right entrance that Uldren had been watching.

It was only after she killed the last Captain she halted, having just cast her ability for the fourth time, so consumed in her bloody rampage that she hadn't noticed the passage of time. A quick glance told her all she needed to know. The bodies and gear of Fallen scattered in her wake, pools of gore at her feet. Mara was still safe, and everyone was okay for better or worse.

She bent over heavily as she panted, and waited out the time remaining of her miniature lightning storm that seemed to char the ground beneath her. Upon her body losing its lightning element, she bowed her head with exhaustion, staring at the ground. The others had begun celebrating, but her sense's were still going off. Something was wrong. She moved to stand when a savage howl made itself known through the room, and a large fallen, the size of a Kell, thundered into the room from where Uldren had been watching. Tossing the ashen skinned Awoken to the side with a swipe of its arm, it charged towards the throne at seeing Mara Sov, its roar shaking the ground with each massive step.

"… No… No no no… NO!" Myst howled, launching to her feet again, watching the bastard pull his large knives from their holster. Cayde was lifted up and slammed down by a spare arm, deforming his right arm. Petra kicked down the back hallway, and Mara's guards out cold from exhaustion. She was almost there. Almost there!

Mara fired round after round into its chest, but she couldn't seem to break his shield as she retreated. Myst, desperate for any means of getting there sooner, kicked vertically with a second and third mid air jump, and rocketed forward in massive steps. A quick check told her she had 2 rounds in her shotgun, and her grenade was almost recharged.

Mara flinched as the blades fell, shielding her body with her arms as she closed her eyes for the final blow on the ground where she had fallen. She expected a sudden painlessness, an end from the knives that were bigger than her own body in some parts. She whimpered, crying out Myst's name in fear, in longing. She felt her life flash before her closed eyes.

She didn't expect the sudden splashes of warmth followed by the loud crack of a grenade going off, and hesitantly opened her eyes. The sight horrified her. Her Hunter, her savior, had landed over her, supporting herself weakly over her Queen with one arm, the other weakly holding out the shotgun in her hands for Mara to use.

A sick, wet cough escaped the Hunter, followed by more warm liquid to splatter onto her upper chest. A glance down as she took the gun, instinctually taking aim, sickened her. A knife had cut directly through her middle back, missing her own leg by a fraction of an inch. The other had lodged itself in her shoulder.

With another roar, the beast towering over her ripped its knives out savagely, its shield gone, a wounded howl joining the sound from the Hunter, who faltered, and cried out as the knives landed again. This time, Mara felt one cut her stomach lightly, and saw the dim expression of determination in the eyes of the woman above her.

She pulled the trigger, expecting a kickback. Nothing. Panicking, she pulled the trigger once again, and nothing happened, the weapon jammed. Myst had collapsed on top of her, barely conscious as three shots, orange as the sun, rang out and killed the giant beast as it reared up for its final blow.

Watching it topple back as Myst collapsed heavily to the side after failing to raise herself up again, and rolled onto her back, she hissed in pain, her Ghost doing her best to heal the damage as fast as she could. Her mission had worked. She struggled to make out the sounds around her. Petra and Uldren she thought with exhaustion. Cayde too… They could take care of the stragglers. She heard, rather felt, the boots of the guard trample down the hall and into the throne room. She had succeeded. Mara was safe…


	22. Mindful Approach

"… Why is she not awake?" A soft honeyed voice whispered. Mara, wrapped in a blanket and standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the light from behind.

"I don't know Mara… She is perfectly fine, physically at least. Last I heard, she had regained consciousness once, but woke up screaming and thrashing while I was recharging from all the healing. Fried the electronics in the last room. They had to sedate her while I was recharging it seems. Perhaps its her subconscious thrashing about in the absence of my presence shielding her." Kai-Lyn frowned, turning her weak, weary eye towards the rooms other occupant. It was late, and everyone else had departed to rest.

"But…. Its been six days since the attack… " She said irritably, pulling up her usual seat beside the bed, watching as the Ghost heavily rested on the bed near her Guardians head.

"Yes, but you do have to realize several things. Guardians are built of different things than Awoken or Humans. Myst even more so. Medications that work on you don't work on her. I have had to play chemist and such for the past three days alone to concoct enough medication that will work with her biology to keep her stable. She also pushed her body to the limits..."

"That many supers, that quickly, its not safe. Im suprised she lasted as long as she did, she should have passed out from blood loss and from the damage to her heart… I fixed the damage from that though… That's just physically…" She hummed, her dim light pulsing in the dark room. Her orb rotated lazily in its shell, and looked up at Mara, illuminating her with soft blue light. Mara frowned. It wasn't the same. It missed the light warmth, and was a shade too dark to match her Hunters blue.

"Guardians have stronger mental suppression than most. It is to help deal with the post traumatic stress that comes from spending years out on the battle field, with nothing but a few days of rest and an MRE to break it up. Myst… She hides it well… The weakest I ever saw her was after she met with you, and Uldren yelled at her… "

"But she is hiding a lot of things, memories, even from me. Back in the City, in her small room, she apparently used to have night terrors every night. Woke every one up the first night with the screaming, similar to last night. After she was told, She did her best, but still something kept waking everyone up, even in the silence, so she snuck out to her ship to sleep every night. I think it might have been her latent mental abilities." The she pondered, its eye dimming for a moment, before glowing blue again. Mara recalled it was the equivalent of a blink for a Ghost.

"She might not know the battle is over. Her brain might think its dead, and as such, she is in a deep enough sleep that her subconsious mind can lash out at any perceived wrong or danger. Its why I demanded she have female only doctors. She may even be still in shock, and her mind is doing its best to work through it, starting from the very beginning. I don't know..."

"Some Guardians share their dreams with their Ghosts. Effectively I would be able to see and act within the dream as I do now, to protect her even in her own mind. I used to be able to, but after Ghaul, she shuttered off every access I had but the basic one. Communication. She cant stop me from healing her. Thankfully." Kai-Lyn sighed, bringing a confused look to Mara's face.

"Guardians have an innate ability to close off their Ghost from certain things. Privacy and all that." She explained, and Mara frowned.

"No, Kai-Lyn, you said thankfully she cant stop you from healing her. Why would she want you to stop?" Mara questioned, winter eyes staring at metallic blue light.

"… If it were anyone else… I wouldn't say… That said, she loves you with all her heart. She broke a leg with the force she used to reach you in time… She… After the incident with Ghaul, when I woke up and found her crying in a crater, she was changed. Different. Scarred. Flinching at shadows. He did something to her. I cant be sure, but I was out for about two weeks while my body gathered enough residual light to reactivate me. From what I gathered, and what I remember…"

"She was the scout. Always has been quiet. She was sent ahead to the control room. Was cloaked when she ran for the controls to shut down the ships shields, but then the cage wrapped around the Traveler. Her light gone, she de-cloaked, and collapsed in the middle of the room."

"After that, I don't recall. Reports are spotty, and full of chaos, but I guess he had taken her and interrogated her, for two weeks, and her team tried to rescue her. They succeeded it seems, but at a dire price. One I found out after I followed her as she snuck out one night. She had tracked down their bodies, one by one, and buried them outside the city. Ghosts were given to Ikora, to glean any information she could."

"She… refused to speak for the first week following killing Ghaul. Made me do it for her. It was like she couldn't remember how to. Then, she began hiding things from me, other than memories. I found out later she had been engaging in self harm. I stopped that after a short conversation, and she has been normal… ish… since. Till now." Kai-Lyn growled, her eye dimming again.

"Kai-Lyn…" Mara spoke slowly, an idea worming its way into her mind.

"Yes?"

"If I were to attempt to make a mind link with her, forced, would you object?" Mara stated calmly, though her heart hurt at the sheer thought of the act.

"… I… I would not object. From what I understand, the most that has happened is a severe headache from a forced link. Correct?" The Ghost asked, and Mara nodded.

"Very well. We will begin in the morning. Rest up. She will need you."

Cayde sighed, pinching his fingers as he held them to the base of his horn. "… but why ask me? Its clear she isn't one of ours anymore, but one of yours…" He stated, no ill intent behind it. A glance to the glass door told him Uldren had arrived, with Petra and the two guards who had assisted during the fight close behind. They each took a seat out in the hallway, looking in towards the sealed room. He would need to buy them a drink later. Mara frowned, shifting her stance, folding her legs from her seated position.

"I ask you Cayde, because you know her best. Its clear she sees you as a father figure of sorts. Kai-Lyn works as next of kin for permission, but in our culture dictate we ask as many of her immediate family as possible, or those who qualify as well. This is not done normally. This is a very serious action I am about to take, one I do not take lightly. One that could make her unavoidably furious with me. That terrifies me more than anything. I don't want to lose her…"

"Besides that, it is also a matter of respect. I ask you, because this is essentially breaking into her mind, the one safe haven every person has. It wont harm her, but if she does wake up, it would be best that she is surrounded by those she knows and cares for. She will be delirious, disoriented from both the brunt force of my attack, and from the medication that her Ghost has been administering to keep her docile. She will be highly emotional, more than likely, as will I if its as bad as things seem to be." She stated quietly, a sullen frown on her face.

"So, from what you've explained… this is more of a cultural thing, and it wont harm her, just give one hell of a headache?" Cayde asked slowly, and sighed at the nod directed to him. "Hell, Mara, forgive me if that's improper, but she probably trusts you more than me. For what its worth, its alright with me. If it works, so be it. If not? Then we just wait for a bit, as long as needed." He said, turning towards the door.

"Ill send Petra in now, she is better equipped than I am to assist here. Never been one for emotional touchy feel-y stuff. Ruins my rouge-ish charm. Also? Don't sweat it. The kid is super mellow. I highly doubt she will do much more than be grumpy and quiet with you for awhile. There is no way in hell she would break up with you as long as your intentions were good. If anything, she may be a bit cross, but she will love you all the more for it!" He said with a halfhearted smile, waving over his shoulder as he left, bringing a sad smile to her lips.

A few minutes later, and Petra entered the room, followed by Kai-Lyn, who had stepped out for a moment at Mara's request. "Shall we begin?" She asked, her attention focused on the little orb before her.

"Yes, lets."

"Good, for you shall be my guide… It is time we find out what happened to her…" She whispered, caressing the sleeping woman's cheek. "Petra. I don't know how bad this one may be. If needed, restrain me. Unhook her from the IV's, the medications will only make this more difficult. You and Uldren are to handle things in my stead."

The beginning was not graceful, but then, it rarely was for these types of missions. She had come too a few minutes after the mission began, just after they had landed, and it had been rough. She had felt each bullet, each wound, as if it were her own, and the pain was almost unbearable.

A flash, sounds of bullets firing left and right. Cabal commanders shouting orders into communicators. Mara hissed, flinching as she felt a stinging pain pierce her shoulder in sync with the green Hunter she had been strung behind for some time now, floating a few inches above the ground. The pain went away as she watched the specter of her lover get healed by its Ghost. They were fighting through the tower, to a balcony it seemed, if the current Ghost at her side was correct.

The memory flashed forward. She felt the air leave her as she landed heavily on deck plating, followed by five more sets of feet thumping behind her. Silent orders given in quick hand motions, and they split off. She followed the short Hunter, the smallest of the bunch, as she clambered up the ship plating while the rest of her party charged up the ramp into the ship.

The Hunter moved fluidly, confident as she moved, disabling guns and defensive armaments as she passed them towards her objective with relative ease, baring a few close calls with overly attentive Psions. She paused, her Ghost scanning a hatch, and it opened up with a hiss. She watched as the Hunter dropped in, and another flash.

She was staring into the heart of a command center of a Cabal ship. Looking down, she noted this was more in depth of a memory, as if looking through the eyes of the Hunter herself. Her body moved on its own, but her mind was free to look around her. The Hunter silently pride off the grate with deft precision, and set it in front of her.

Cloaking as she landed, she made her way rapidly towards the controls her Ghost had indicated. A glance up showed what the Psion looking the other way did not see on a monitor. A five man team charging their way through the ship, headed for the top of the ship.

She is almost there. Just a second longer! Mara found herself mentally cheering, before bowing over in excruciating pain It felt as if her body was drained of its strength, and took with it half her body with it. She struggled to breath, and looked up in unison with the specter at the triumphant laugh of the Cabal's leader, Ghaul, as he descended upon her now un-cloaked body with hulking steps that shook the ground beneath her in silent terror. She hissed, weakly kicking in tune with the specter as a massive, thick meaty hand wrapped itself around their neck.

"My, my, my… Seems we have a little pest problem…" The deep gravely voice rumbled, followed by a laugh that shook them harshly as the arm bobbed, only making the pain worse. "Come, we will take you to your kind, little vermin…" He growled, holding her close to his face, his dull, blood colored eyes staring into jade as the helmet was ripped off, damaging the seal as metal was torn like paper. Massive steps shuddered, and she felt her consciousness slipping into black. Another flash, stronger this time.

A wheezing cough wracked her body as she landed heavily on the deck, right at the feet of the massively thick trunks that were Ghaul's feet.

A thick metal collar was fastened securely around her neck, followed by a chain that proceeded to yank her up into a kneeling position with her hands bound before her, holding her now dead Ghost. A dizzy look around showed a sight before her that only deepened the despair she had felt at her waking.

The five man team that had been charging forward was collapsed near the end of the ship opposite of them. They had made it to their feet, and were watching with horrified expressions looking directly into the weak, pleading expression she wore. She opened her mouth, begging them to run, flee, before a massive hand slapped her across the face, silencing the woman.

"You do not speak unless I wish it, vermin." The deep voice rumbled irritably, a hint of haughtiness underlying the words, and tears sprung free, following the blood that was drawn from the blow. The hand jerked again, and she was forced to her feet. Words she did not hear after were exchanged as she struggled to find ground to stand on, gasping for air.

She noticed something in the distance, her hazy vision blurring for a moment from the lack of air, before she was allowed to touch the ground. She shouted, throwing her Ghost to the yellow armored Titan who was being drug into a ship that had ascended just in time, kicking as screaming, trying to fight his partners to get to the woman who was in chains before him. He caught it clumsily, and cried out as the woman who it belonged to was struck again, harder this time, and then the door slammed, the ship leaving quickly.

Her vision faded from pain, screaming in agony as the hand swung again and again, and she found herself suddenly staring at the ceiling in a delirious pain, hazy senses showing shapes and sounds of people she almost recognized doing her best to hold her down. Her ears were ringing, and she sluggishly realized it was the sound of two people screaming in pain, before she fell back in to the realm of memory, followed by a voice. "I am loosing her!".


	23. Demons of the Mind

When she awoke again with a gasp, time had passed. The light streaming directly into her squinting eyes told her that much from where she hung, swinging lazily through the air from her wrists, bound in chains. Her armor was cracked and broken, missing entirely in parts. Her body was sore, and she felt like her face was swollen.

A light, cool feeling brushed her mind, and she frowned tiredly, her sluggish thoughts struggling to remember the half forgotten feeling. It got stronger, more insistent, until she finally gave in. A sudden yelp escaped her as she felt a cool consciousness flood into her mind, enveloping her in what felt like a hug with all the memories that followed.

"M-mara….?" her haggard voice struggled, rough and weak as it pushed its way past bruised lips. A pulse of grim acknowledgement washed over her, and she hissed, kicking weakly in the air. "Y-you shouldn't… be here… N-not safe… N-not right…" She managed, struggling to find the proper words. _I am safe enough… You have been asleep for the better part of a week, my love… We were desperate to be sure you were safe…_ the voice sounded coolly in her head, and she found it slightly easier to breath, the pain dulling slightly.

It took her several minutes to realize what the voice had been saying. She had not fully realized what was happening. All that she had processed was that there as a feeling of persistent déjà vu as she had worked hard through her missions, and that it had felt someone had been watching her over the past few days.

"… Not… safe… I… don't want… you to see me… like this…" Myst growled weakly, her protestations falling silent as the door behind her opened. Thudding steps sounded, and she felt her body collapse heavily onto the ground, both minds wincing in pain. _Myst… I don't care about how weak you look… I care about you… just you…_ the voice stated, and she sighed, weakly doing her best to pull herself to her feet but failing just short of it. Her knees would have to do for now.

A low raspy voice rang out, and a dish landed noisily before her, the loud sound causing the battered body to flinch. "Breakfast is served, beast. Eat quickly, His Majesty demands your pressence." it stated, an elderly Cabal standing before her, wrinkled and decrepit. To weak to object, she struggled to eat her given meal, using her hands. After she ate what she could, she was pulled to her feet, and had to hobble quickly to keep up with the hulking behemoth that was pulling her along.

 ** _Mara… I… I don't remember what happened here… I…_ **_It is fine Myst… I am here for you… weather you want me to be or not… I don't have a choice anymore it seems…_ Myst frowned in confusion, glancing around the room before being pulled once again. _My guide, your Ghost, is gone. I can not sense her. I am stuck here, and we must weather this_ _together_ _, to the end, if we are both to escape this hell…_

Myst grew horrified. Her body shook, anticipating the scars it knew so well, but her 'current' self had yet to experience. She shook her head harshly, rattling the chains weakly. **_Mara! No! I cant let you! Its too much!_** The larger being before them had other plans. It yanked once more, and she landed heavily on her side as it drug her along roughly, blinding pain and stars flashing across her vision as she went over a raised plate, and her chain was locked in place beside a large chair.

The view port was close, and she found herself looking at a section of the Traveler, caged, but so close. A deep, rumbling voice spoke down to her indifferently to her left. The chairs occupant, Ghaul, sat watching her with dark eyes. "I asked you a question, pet. Answer me." It threatened, and she bowed her head, deciding to go with the safer option for Mara's sake. "F-forgive me… my ears were ringing…" She stated as clearly as she could.

"I said, What can you tell me of my Traveler? How do you pull light from it? How do you channel its abilities." Ghaul stated coldly, humoring her for the time being. "I… I don't know much more than you… It was shrouded in secrecy. We were not allowed to investigate it up close, that was for the Speaker alone… We don't pull light from it I don't think…"

"Our Ghosts do directly, but we do from our Ghosts… The abilities are just… instinctually there. You just know them… using the Light is like breathing for us… It just IS…" She stated quietly, yelping as a massive hand slapped her, body flying to the end of her chain, where she landed awkwardly. "Do not lie to me Guardian… It will not end well for you…" the voice threatened, its owner rising to continue the assault.

* * *

Time had passed, and the pair woke up once more, the subtle movements of their left leg as they woke drawing fresh tears and cries of blinding agony. A long, deep cut had made its way down her leg, and it was lazily bandaged. The pair struggled, finding the strength to move out of the light, and into the shadow where the light from the window did not reach, heaving heavily at the amount of effort it took to make such a small trip.

Both were tired, but one was doing her best to fight through it. _You okay?_ Mara asked, worrying at the large delay in her partners response. "… Yeah…" She whimpered, and glanced up to her left. It was well into the afternoon based on the light.

Her hands made busy re-dressing the fresh wound, hands shaking violently with exhaustion and pain in the process. She felt a calm, cool wave of control pulse through her intermittently, smoothing the pain to a more manageable level to allow her to work. "…. I really should be pissed at you… But… I cant…" Myst grumbled, and she felt remorse course through her.

 _I am sorry… I was desperate… I missed your voice dearly…_ Mara spoke, and Myst's brow softened, a pulse of affection crossing their new link. "It… Its fine for now, we can talk about it after all this… Thank you though… I know you wouldn't risk this kind of thing easily… Means a lot…" _Agreed… Myst… What did you mean by you don't remember what happened here?_

"I mean, I literally cant remember what happens during this, or other things related to it… Its blocked from me until it happens, and I seem to be reliving it in a dream state as it actually happened during the times when I'm unconscious, instead of what happened back there… I remember everything else after this clearly… The end results always are the same though…" she grumbled, gesturing weakly at the injured leg. _Sounds like we will have to survive to escape then… You have been running through all your past trauma, in a way to cope and force you to process it, if I had to guess. You die, you restart, in an endless cycle. Time runs far faster here I think…_

Myst whimpered, flinching as a Psion entered the room, setting her food nearby before walking away with a hunched hiss, savagely kicking her leg as it passed. A wailing cry sprung from her lips as the door closed, and they clutched it close to their body, rocking erratically until the pain left her body. Some time passed before they attempted to sit up and eat their food from the dish with fresh tears.

"Ghaul has one hell of a dirty side…" Myst growled, her gaze landing on the imprinted dish's side, where the Cabal equivalent of 'Pet' was scrawled into the metal. "Only one who is allowed to call me that is you…" The woman huffed with extreme embarrassment as she attempted to weakly lighten the mood, bringing a laugh to resound within their mind. _If we survive, I may take you up on that… You will owe me that much after all this trouble you got us in… Just be glad he hasn't done anything like that yet._ Mara teased, only making the blush deeper.

* * *

Days had passed. They did not know how many. The pain made them delirious. They had unanimously decided after the second day, counting their scars would be the best way. At the moment, they were sitting at six. Four on her legs, two each. The remaining two were gash's stretching from just below the crook of her arm to the top of her wrist, mirrored on the other side of her body respectively. They could no longer stand on their own, and instead had to be hauled roughly about, tossed to the ground each time.

They had latched onto one piece of news. Ghaul was transmitting the feeds of his 'interrogations' on an unsecured channel. Had been doing so since the beginning. Purposefully allowing the outside world to enjoy their most recent beating. Their throat's were raw now from screaming, and each could barely make out a hoarse whisper from her strained vocal cords, sluggish thoughts the only communication they bothered with anymore. The stories they had used to pass the time faded with their energy.

Their armor had been stripped, and had been given loose rags and scavenged undergarments to wear in place of it. Not that it helped much, for what little it covered. They were both sure that it was intentional, to set Myst on edge even more than she already was. They ate, and they slept, comforted by the others existence in the same space. They were not alone. Had they been, they would have surely gone mad by now, be it from the torture, or loneliness. Some would argue they already had. They however, had each other to console the other.

* * *

Night. A subtle shift in the room made the pair slam in terror against the wall closest to them, jade eyes piercing the darkness, her fresh pain and wounds forgotten in their moment of terror. A grate almost fell, but was caught at the last moment, and an Awoken Hunter, Heron, Myst whispered deliriously with an unbelieving expression, dropped to the ground, making their way over to her. A wave of disbelief hit Myst, and Mara held back. The Exo made its way silently over to the woman, and undid her chains, before lifting her up and carrying her back to the grate, where an Exo Warlock, Sena-9, was waiting impatiently.

The took turns, shifting their body through the vent's, and soon Myst fell asleep in a titans arm's, leaving Mara to watch over her. Myst's Ghost cradled in their lap, they watched as the Titan relaxed, and they silently made their way towards the top deck stealthily. Upon arriving after feeling what felt like hours later, a feeling of terror rippled through their body, and low groan followed through the group as Myst, now awake in silent terror with Mara, clutched desperately to her Titan, doing her best to get as far as she could from the demon with red eyes, the demon who had driven them to the brink of insanity several times within its grasp.

Events moved quickly, far to quickly for either of their frazzled minds to process in that moment, but the end result is what hit home the hardest. Her team, standing in front of the demon clad in pristine white armor, blocking his access to her, and the leader who stood holding her. The human male glanced down at Myst worriedly, and saw the quiet resolve in her eyes. She was ready to die then, both her and Mara were tired, weary of the battle that had seemed to rage for a life time over a week. "You tried… Thank you…" She whispered, struggling to lean up and kiss his cheek. Failing in her efforts, she instead reached and caressed his face fondly, a weak, petty surge of jealousy from Mara causing her to frown.

He shook his head, and steeled himself as they were lined up by the edge. Each had held their Ghosts. Warlocks, on their knees in meditation, held theirs to their chests. The Hunters clutched theirs jealously in their hands, is if in fear that something would take them away from them. The Titans held theirs in one hand, other on an empty gun, or holding up a broken woman as respectfully as he could.

They each said their goodbye's, and as one finished, was shot by the demon, despite Myst begging for him to stop. Begging for him to just let them go, they couldn't do any more harm to him. The Titan who held her, Jak, had different plans, he stood, and glared defiantly at the massive hulk before them, and fell slack as he was shot, the wound exploding just inch from her head as she cried out in pain, agony as the last of her fire-team fell back, pulling her with him. "Enjoy your fall, vermin…" The voice called, and she was over the edge as her ghost flew out of her weak grasp.

* * *

It was hours later, and they woke up, still cradled in the arms of her deformed Titan, dead and broken from the impact. Myst was sobbing, wailing in agony as she begged for him not to leave her, in shock, Mara standing silent vigil as her lover mourned. A excited shout rang out, and a broken, decrepit Ghost falling apart at the seems made its way towards them. Myst's Ghost. It did its best to heal them, thanking the Traveler it had found them as it shifted into a more modern appearance. Not just one, but both of them. The memory seemed to fall apart, and they felt themselves separate finally, falling into the darkness.


	24. Continuation and Lore Help needed!

Hey guys! I'm back from my break, and have lots of story ideas bouncing inside my head. I've even worked out the majority of how to pair This story with its sequel. The issue I have is this. I need help with the loor that came out with Forsaken onwards. If one of you is willing to help me get up to date on the lore and specific interactions, or many of you, it would Jumpstart my ability to write this story, by week's if not months that I would other wise be spending getting caught up on destinies newest lore. If interested, send me a pm, because your voices have been heard, and the story will go on!


End file.
